SHATTERED
by Admin FUJI
Summary: AU story; Shattered and Broken; will they be able to find the happiness they always wanted?... I'm not good with Summary so please just read the content... :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Admin FUJI here

Welcome to my Second NH fan fiction story.

For those whose been following my first fan fiction entitled " _He is in Love with you Believe it!"_

Don't worry I won't discontinue that story just because I'm publishing a new one

This story entitled Shattered will be my very first heart-breaking and Alternate Universe story

Please take note that the characters are not mine and the setting will be like modern Japan and not the Ninja world

We all love and admired.

Please be wary that I'm a diehard NH fan and respectful of the SS love pair

so no hating! Let's just love the CANON couples...

Enjoy! And please don't forget to leave a review...

* * *

*.

*.

Chapter One

"SHATTERED Hinata!"

*.

"Please come home early Naruto-kun." Hinata softly pleaded her husband who is in the other line of the phone.

"I'll try Hinata, I can't promise though; there are lots of things to do here in the office. Plus Shikamaru is on leave so there are more things for me to do than usual." Naruto explained as Hinata can imagine him signing papers and looking at new reports.

"Just make sure that you'll come home early please. I really got an important matter to discuss with you." She said.

"Hmmm.. Okay Ill really try. And hey! Don't forget to eat lunch okay? You basically throw up everything we've eaten this breakfast." Naruto said with an evident voice of concern.

Hinata's lips draws a loving smile hearing his worried voice for her.

"I will. Bye! I Love You."

"Love yah too!"

As she ended her conversation with her husband, Hinata can't help but smiled at herself.

Finally the moment she's been wanting is here. She knows Naruto would be eccentric as she is after she'll tell him of the good news tonight.

They've been married for almost a year now and hopefully this blessing would be the start of the good welfare of their relationship.

Not that they had a bad one, it's just that she believe that the relationship they have with one another is plainly one sided on her part.

It's always have been one sided, but she didn't care as long as she can be with him, walking together with him, sleeping and waking beside him, eating together and most of all breathing the same air as him is enough for her.

Even when sometimes he mumbles another name in his sleep. A name Hinata had always envied. The name of his long-time friend Sakura.

Sakura Haruno was one of their school most popular girl and on the date list of every guy in school. And one of those guys was Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki is the sole heir of Konoha Academy, Konoha High and Konoha University-A school known for great martial arts and excellence students that both excels in academics, sports and martial arts.

Naruto is also the heir to Konoha Hospital, the Konoha malls and parks and the Konoha's grand sports arenas. Making Naruto Uzumaki as the richest kid at the age of 2.

His parents died a month after his 2nd birthday because of a tragic car accident. He was been under the care of his Godfather Jiraiya who also took good care of the family businesses.

Due to him unable to grow up with his parents Naruto become quite a hand during his elementary, high school and college days, since he's always been pulling pranks and picking fight with his long time self-proclaim rival Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke is her best friend who had been the only one in school who doesn't mind her stuttering problem and being a nervous freak.

Sasuke is the only sole survivor when his entire family was massacred when they were in 2nd grade. From that day on Hinata had been Sasuke's best friend, since she knows Sasuke needed someone to be with after such tragedy.

When her father enrolled her in Konoha High school to follow the footstep of her genius cousin Neji, Sasuke followed and applied as well, resulting for Konoha girls to transform into a wild bunch of fan girls. And one of his infamous fan girls were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

Hinata smiled at her thoughts as she recall the time when Ino and Sakura had cornered her in the bathroom to ask if she is their Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. Luckily the girls aren't that crazy as how she pictured them out to be, she became friends with them after they realize how scared she was when they got her cornered. Instead they pity her as they realize that it wasn't her first time getting cornered and asked about Sasuke.

Of course that wasn't the first, she was been traumatized from their previous school since the girls bullies her because of her closeness with Sasuke.

As Sakura and Ino became her friends, other girls have different story. They've been bullying her just like the ones before.

One day as she was having her cleaning duty, a group of girls had cornered her in the classroom and hits her, beating her nonstop.

Thankfully an unexpected knight came to her rescue. He was one of the popular guys in school who rivals Sasuke in everything, the one they always called the most unpredictable student and he is no one than any other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Because of his reputation as the sole heir, the girls stop from bullying her as he impose a rule that anyone who would bully her again will be expelled. Naruto came to her rescue that day and Hinata would never forget when he smiles at her, trying to make her feel comfortable as he took good care of her wounds and bruises. His smile had warm Hinata's heart and making her feel safe.

At that time Sasuke came rushing towards her, seeing her bruises had made him punched Naruto so suddenly. Thinking that Naruto had something to do with it and then a fight ensued between the two as she scream for Sasuke to stop, explaining to him what happen and how Naruto had save her.

Since then Sasuke and Naruto surprisingly became good friends. They still keep pestering one another though but Hinata had noticed how they treat each other as brothers as time went by.

And as time went by during their high school days her feelings for Naruto grows from admiration to love. She admired him so much and thus she supports everything he does. She always had it a customary to make a bentou box for Naruto- a separate one from Sasuke, as he seems to only have ramen everyday, which makes her worried for his health.

Her circle of friends grows as well, there's Ino Yamanaka -one of Sasuke's fangirl whose family owns a well-known flower shop in the city, there's the black haired guy named Sai who somehow kinda like Sasuke, there's Shikamaru Nara who top the school ranking exams when he does nothing in school but sleep, there's Chouji Akimichi who loves to eat an eat all you can food, Kiba Inuzaka who had strangely developed a crush on her and tries to flirt with her sometimes though she never been offended by him ,there's Shino Aburame who is reserve than Sasuke and there's Sakura Haruno, Naruto's bestfriend who is obsessed with Sasuke and Hinata's rival in love, as Naruto is hopelessly has a crush on Sakura.

Though Sakura always brushed him off, Naruto never stopped from pursuing her, she felt a strong jealousy towards Sakura but she never act out those feelings towards her.

Sakura always brushed Naruto off most especially when Sasuke is around. Hinata thinks that's the reason why Naruto have a friendly rivalry towards Sasuke then, since Sakura has always have an eyes towards the young Uchiha..

Sasuke however shows no interest on Sakura, well he never did look at girls with interest as far as Hinata can tell so imagine her surprise when they were in college in Konoha University and Sasuke and Sakura became a couple.

She was happy for Sakura back then but felt bad for Naruto since he was left heartbroken. Thus their friendships had been stained.

Hinata remembers the time when Naruto would skip classes and lock his self in his room all day. Hinata had gathered all her courage to bring Naruto back to life at that time. It took her a week to convince Naruto to come back to school.

Hinata tried her hardest for Naruto to never crossed path with Sasuke and Sakura in school but she could never do such an impossible thing as they were always have the tradition of eating lunch together, and then Naruto came back from being depressed seeing Sasuke and Sakura sitting beside each other for lunch.

Seeing Naruto being depressed had Hinata's heart shattered into tiny pieces and it was never in her plan on that day to confess her feelings to Naruto but everything pour out from her as she took the courage to tell him how she really feel for him. Even to the point of asking Naruto to forget about Sakura and have her instead even if he doesn't love her and would never returned her feelings.

That faithful day had changed everything in their life. Naruto asked her out and despite feeling bad that Naruto would only have her as a replacement of Sakura, Hinata still took the chance even if she might be called selfish, because somehow she prayed and hoping that perhaps Naruto would learn to love her and that Naruto would learn to forget about Sakura.

Their friendship had slowly returned to normal as she and Naruto became a couple joining Sasuke and Sakura during lunch. Somehow Naruto seems to forget about Sakura and Hinata wanted to believe that his feelings towards Sakura had already faded.

"Lady Hinata were here."

Her thoughts came to stop hearing Ko's words after he stopped the car in front of a huge gate.

"Thank you so much Ko." She said politely.

"There's no need to thank me Lady Hinata. I'm glad to be of service for you despite you being married now. I'm happy to still be given the chance of serving you."

"ohhh Ko." She smiled warmly towards her most trusted servant when she was still in the Hyuga estate.

Since Hinata just learned how to drive recently Naruto had a strong order that she should not drive the car all by herself. Ko would always be called by Naruto to drive her safely when he can't seem to do it by himself because of his job as the Konoha's Chairman and CEO.

When Naruto's godfather Jiraiya died from a cancer 2 years ago, Naruto had to sit on his family business as the sole heir.

"Will you send everyone my greetings and love?"

"I will lady Hinata." Ko said as he opens the door for her politely.

* * *

*.

*.

"Everything is set!" she exclaims happily as she placed the candles on the table. She mentally take note that everything needed is in the table. The food and the drinks, what missing is her man.

She eyed their wall clock. It's still early though, guess she was so excited that she had prepared everything in a fast pace without noticing it.

What there's left to do is to wait.

She gently seated on her side of the chair and tries to practice her words when she tell him the good news tonight.

She just wish Naruto would really come home early.

* * *

*.

Hinata can feel a gentle touch on her shoulders as she had took the pleasure of taking a nap while waiting for her husband.

"Hinata? I'm home"

At the sound of his voice Hinata opens her eyes and gently rubs it.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun." She greeted as she stood up from her chair as Naruto took the pleasure of hugging her as he always does when he arrives from home. "What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight. I'm sorry I took so long. I doze off from the office." Naruto said apologetically as Hinata pouted because of his lame excuse.

"What? I really doze off. You can ask Sakura-chan. She's the one who woke me up." Naruto said while eyeing on the foods on the table.

Hinata shook her head a little trying to stop her mind from thinking something not good from what Naruto had just said.

Sakura would happen to be there in his office of course since he is one of the Medical Doctors in Konoha Hospital and one of the Medical Teacher in Konoha University.

"The foods are already cold maybe I can reheat them. It will take a while." She said when realizing Naruto was eyeing on the food. He must be hungry.

"Nah it's okay! I'm not hungry."

"Wh-what? You have your dinner already?"

"Yeah, with Sakura-chan, she brought me food in the office after all its already time for us to go to bed." He said and gently pulled her to follow him on the stairs going to their room.

Sakura had brought him food in the office? And Sakura is a married person now!

Why the hell would she bring a food on her husband when she should be bringing those to Sasuke?

As Naruto is about to take the first step on the stairs Hinata had let go of his grasp. Naruto was taken aback a little by her action.

"What is it Hinata?"

Hinata bit her lower lip trying to hold a little emotion. She can feel her body trembles from holding such emotion.

"E-even if you don't want to eat the food I prepared." She started while her eyes are fixed on her slipper. "M-maybe per-perhaps y-you want to hear what I-I want t-to say."

Seems like Naruto had a second thought if he wanted to answer her or not since he become quiet. "Okay let's hear it ttebayo" he said sounding so tired.

"ahmmm… y-you s-see Na-Naruto-kkun I'm a- I'm ppp" she can't utter the words.. why can't she? Well maybe perhaps there's an emotion wanting to burst out and she tries to hold. Seems like Naruto isn't looking forward to hear her news tonight.

"Well maybe we can lay that off tonight neh Hinata?, I'm tired and maybe we can talk about that first thing in the morning." He said as he let out a large yawn.

"b-but I-I wanted to say i-it now!" she insisted and finally raised her head to look at him.

Naruto look at her intensely as if observing her. "Let's do it tomorrow, you seem not feeling well Hinata and if-"and his phone beeps stopping him from continuing with his words. Naruto answers the phone without a second thought. "Sakura-chan?"

Hinata holds her breath hearing that name coming from his mouth. How many times did she hear that name tonight from him?

"Okay I'll be there right away!" Naruto said with a worried face." Just wait for me there and I'll get you okay?"

"Wh-what happen?" She asked. Somehow it feels like an emergency. Calling someone almost midnight sounds like an emergency especially when that someone is a married man.

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke teme seems to have a marital problems ttebayo!" Naruto said as he took his jacket he hanged on the sofa. "I'll go and get Sakura, you can go to bed ahead." He said while tying his shoes this time.

Go to bed ahead?

Hinata placed her hands on her chest trying to suppress the emotion from bursting out.

First Naruto came home late claiming to have taken an accidental nap in the office and which happens to have a little reunion with Sakura?

Secondly, he didn't try to eat any of her cooked food because he had consumed Sakura's prepared meal for him.

Lastly, he doesn't want to hear what she is about to say cause he is tired but he do have an energy and the will to come out this hour to comfort Sakura with her issues.

As Naruto opens the door Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto-Kun!" she yelled his name at him causing Naruto to stop on his trance and look at her with a surprise look written on his face.

"I want you to listen to what I want to say first!" She commanded. "Hear me out will you."

Naruto was taken aback by the way she said those word. He just eyed at her.

"I'm tired of you being so involved with Sakura-san! Just for once try to remember that you are married now at least have a decency to-"

"So you mean you want me to abandon a friend?" Naruto cut her off and by the looks of it he isn't enjoying this conversation "Hinata, Sakura is my friend and your friend as well. She needs me and I should be there for her."

"And what about me Naruto-kun?" She cried, letting those tears that she's been hiding for so long to fall freely.

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"What about me? When will you be there fully for me?"

"Hinata I-" and his phone beep again.

And Hinata knows it was Sakura for sure.

"I'm on my way" Naruto said while holding the phone on his ears. "We'll have this conversation when you're feeling okay Hinata." He said and then he closed the door leaving a broken, trembling and SHATTERED Hinata.

Did he just leave her? For Sakura?

She let out a scream, the loudest one she can muster as scenes from their days together flashed like a speed of light in her memories.

When they graduated college, almost a year ago, Naruto unexpectedly had asked her hand in marriage. It was like a dream come true to her, being asked by the man she ever loved.

But every dream has a nightmare as well and now she is left Shattered by that nightmare.

Who was she kidding? When they got married Hinata knows she never had Naruto fully to herself. It's like she shared him with Sakura.

And the worst part is when they have their first night together in their honeymoon, Naruto had called Sakura's name on his sleep while she lay there beside him. She cried herself on the bathroom that night.

And now she had enough. She gently wipes her tears away. This would be the last time shell cry because of him. Cause she will make sure of that.

Too bad unlike Sakura she had nobody to call. She can't call Neji because he is having his honeymoon with his wife Tenten, she can't call Ko cause Ko would only make it worse by telling her father, nor she can't call any of their friends cause she doesn't want them to pry on their Shattered relationship. And most of all she can't call Sasuke. Since he and Sakura became a couple in their college years Sasuke become distant to her and then before she knows it the one she called bestfriend become a stranger.

She doesn't need to rely to anybody this time. She will take good care of herself and for the sake of the other life that is inside of her.

* * *

*.

*.

Not taking that much Hinata took only the things she needed to start a better life without Naruto in the picture. Taking the car that her father had sent on her birthday as his gift to her, Hinata started the engine as the sign of her starting of a new life ahead.

She drove without an exact destination to go, all she know is that she had to leave Konoha City if she wanted a new life for her and for the little one.

As Hinata passed the border between Konoha and Mibuka City she burst into tears as she is leaving everything behind her.

* * *

*.

Hours passed as she continues to drive without thinking where she would go.

The clouds are dark, the wind blows tremendously, thunder and lightning ruled the sky and the rain falls like how her tears falls from her eyes.

If only the rain can washed all her pain away she would chased after it till she feel numb.

She badly needed to escape. Escape from the painful reality.

Escape from the Shattered life she's having.

Is she being selfish with this? Is this the right thing for her to do?

She is tired, tired of being selfless. Her selflessness had her Shattered into millions of pieces.

She doesn't want this emotion flowing on her system. She want to be numb so she won't have to cry anymore.

..

The road is getting harder to travel with,

with heavy rains and darkness ahead is what all she can see when suddenly a loud crash had halted her escaped and before she knew her life is total darkness.

*.

There you have it..

Please don't forget to leave a review...

-Admin FUJI


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you folks for the good reviews i received

For the Private messages as well...

You guys are the best..

Please do continue to support all my stories

*.

* * *

Chapter TWO: "SHATTERED Dream"

*.

.

13 years later….

*.

*.

"Chairman!"

..

A smile appears on his lips as he heard the approaching voice of a young teenage Uchiha girl in his office.

"Is it him?" the young teenage girl asked as Naruto is currently talking with someone in his phone.

He smiles as a response and the girls eyes twinkles with excitement.

"Hey Teme, as much as I want to hear your report about the continuing construction of Konoha High in there, there's someone special who really wants to talk to you ttebayo." Naruto said and handed the phone to the young girl.

"Papa!... Yes!. …Of course I'm still the number one. I beat all of them so easily….Yes papa!... I miss you so much as well …. Yes! I will don't worry! …. Bye!"

"Seems like you and your father had a good talk." Naruto said as the teenage girl smiled so widely at him.

"Not much! Still different when he is here Chairman."

"You don't have to worry Sarada-chan, the Branches of Konoha in Tsukikure province will be finished in no time and your father will be home for sure ttebayo"

Sarada let out a small smile. Somehow in the girls heart she knows his father wont still be coming home for now.

She observed the inside of the chairmans' office and found something disturbing that he tries to hide on his pile of paper works.

"Chairman! How many times that I have to tell you that drinking alcohol isn't good for you! My mom will be furious again at you if she'll find out."

"Shhhh… it's our little secret for now Sarada okay?" he pleaded.

"And beside it's only for today I promise. Since today is…." And he stopped.

Sarada can see the sadness in Naruto's eyes as he look at the picture of a woman in his table. It's a picture of a beautiful woman who Sarada never meet before but only knows from the picture that the Chairman and her father had.

Sarada could remember when she was 10 that she wanted to pull a prank towards her father. She went inside his private office wanting to scare him off that's when she stumbled upon a beautiful portrait of a woman in his office.

It wasn't her mom and her father had kept the portrait well by hanging it on his wall. But it wasn't just the portrait, in his cabinets there were tons of picture of the same woman but this time she's younger.

She became jealous of that woman that she wanted to confront her father at that time. She went barging in his meeting with the chairman demanding for an answer on who that woman was. When she showed them the picture, Sarada could never forget the looks of the Chairmans face.

He was crying as he took the younger picture of the woman from her hands.

It was then that it was explained to her by her mother who that woman was. She was the deceased wife of the chairman and her fathers' best friend.

Every year the chairman would drink an alcohol on her death anniversary. Before her mother had told her that the Chairman would drink nonstop day by day when his wife died in a tragic car accident 13 years ago.

"Okay then. I won't tell mom, but make sure you won't end up drunk."

"I have high tolerance." He grins at the young Uchiha.

..

* * *

As the Uchiha girl left his office. Naruto's grin and smile fade away. He took the alcohol that he hid from the pile of papers he had.

He took Hinata's Picture on his other hand and like every year on her death anniversary Naruto feels like dying a hundred of times as he remembers the tragic event that night.

He came home after sending Sakura to spend a night in a hotel to clear her head off after her fight with Sasuke.

And the irony about it is that he too had a fight with Hinata. One that really had took him by surprise.

And as he went out of his car Naruto had a bad feeling seeing the garage open where Hinata's car usually parked. He quickly went inside the house and was greeted by a quiet home.

He searched for her and when his hunch kicks in he called her father and her trusted servant Ko if Hinata pays them a visit, but no one not even her family knows where she is.

At that time Naruto know he messed up pretty bad.

What if Hinata is leaving him? Or soon he had to sign a divorce paper.

Naruto drove all over Konoha at that day looking for her. He went into their friends but no one knows where she is.

When he called Sakura and asked if Hinata contacted her but still nothing. When Sakura suggested that Sasuke might know he called the Teme even if he doesn't want to talk to him that time, not after his fight and issues with Sakura.

When he meet up with Sasuke and told him that Hinata was missing. He receives a knuckle punch from him, blaming him if something bad would happen to Hinata which Naruto prayed so hard for Hinata's safety.

He tried calling her phone but he can't have a hold of her.

He filed a missing person case after 24 hours of Hinata's disappearance.

The idea that Hinata had left him had always been in his mind which his heart can't accept.

A day of her went missing turns into days, day's turns into week and week turns into month. The Hyuga had been so furious and thus they almost had cut their ties with the school if not for Neji to intervene with Hiashi's decision.

After two months of looking for her, a private investigator which Naruto had hired had found a car accident case that happens on the day of Hinata's disappearance in Kazekawa City.

The car has no plate cause according to the police it was been robbed. There were blood on the driver seat but no body was ever found.

When the blood from the driver seat was taken to the crime lab for DNA identification it was proven to be of Hinata's blood.

As they speculated many thoughts of her death Naruto decided to shut his self from the world. He blames his self for Hinata's disappearance and possible death. It's his fault. He knows it's his fault. He should have stayed that night. He should have stayed when she asked him to.

He was eaten by guilt for what happen to Hinata.

The woman who love him despite of his imperfections, the woman he came to love when his world crushed, his only light when everything went dark on him.

He should have explained to Hinata that night why he insisted that they should sleep instead of having her reheating their meal, because he can see clearly how Hinata looks tired at that moment.

He wanted Hinata to come along with him when Sakura was in trouble that night but he was worried of how tired she looks like since she's been being sick lately and then an argument happen that night.

But now his worries were for nothing since Hinata is long gone, it's been 13 years since she died and his regrets was that he never had the chance to fully confess his feelings to her.

He thought that showing it in his actions is enough to send her the message of how he truly cares for her, but Hinata is a fragile woman, for sure she left him thinking that he love somebody else.

True that he had feelings for Sakura in the past but he had already came to understand such feelings. Sakura was his best friend who somehow treated him as a young brother.

When Sakura came to be obsessed by liking Sasuke, he began to fear that he would lose his best friend and his sister at the same time. Resulting for him to pursue Sakura and have a rivalry with Sasuke. If it wasn't for Hinata that help him out from his depressed state that he would not realize what he truly feels for Sakura.

Drowning with guilt for everything that happens, He somehow tried committing suicide by drowning his self in the bath and be electrocuted if not for Sasuke to intervene and stopped his plan of joining Hinata in the afterlife.

At that time Sasuke had told him that if he wanted to join Hinata then he needed to do something in her memory before joining her. And thus he remembered how Hinata dream of expanding Konoha Schools not just in cities but to the small towns or provinces. That dream of her he will continue it. That dream of her that he won't allow to be SHATTERED. Cause he already shattered her life.

"Hinata." He calls her name lovingly while staring at her picture. "We'll be together soon. Just 3 weeks more to go and we will be together.'' He said as he took another gulp from his bottle. He had already decided a long time ago that he will join her once her dream for Konoha's School will be finished.

Tsukikure is the last province that will receive Konoha's education. After all he made sure that for 13 years every small towns and provinces of the nation will receive Konoha's well-known greatness and excellence.

After Tsukikure he will join her wherever she is now.

His will had already been written. Half of his estate will go to Sasuke and Sakura's daughter Sarada. And the others to their friends.

Beep! Beep!

He took his cell phone without looking at the caller ID. He knows without looking that it was only Sasuke.

"Dobe. Be here in 3 weeks' time. I mean it. Cause if you don't I'll kill you myself" Sasuke commanded without giving him a chance to respond and he hung up.

"Damn you teme." He said and a bitter smile crosses his lips. He knows why Sasuke insisted his presence to the opening of the Konoha's school in Tsukikure. It's because he knows of his plan of executing himself.

He would always say to him that his plan of killing his self will have Hinata hate him even more.

But he already hated his self as much as Hinata would hate him.

This act is selfish and evil but what is his point of living anyway?

Everything Shattered without Hinata.

* * *

..

Sarada look at the chairman sadly from the liitle opening she left on his door. His sobs and his cries crushed her little heart. Naruto has been a father figure for her when Sasuke is away for the construction of Konoha Schools.

She knows that every time the Chairman smiles at her childish antics that it really didn't came from his heart. She can feel and see the sadness in his eyes and in his smiles. He was consumed with depression.

She is aware of that since for as far as she could remember her Aunt Ino who is a Doctor and a Specialist would always pay a visit to the Chairman every now and then helping him out from his depression but nobody can seem to pull him out from it.

Even she tried as well.

Please don't forget to leave a review!

Chapter three will be available in 3 days' time...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

I said three days... guess i had it earlier than plan..

For those who gives review please forgive me if I can't have the time to reply on your reviews..

One thing I can do is to give you guys an update as I always promised that I would..

Please stick on the story and continue to support me...

I promised to keep on writing...

..

Please Enjoy!

* * *

*.

Chapter Three : "Sasuke's first Love"

..

..

"Sasuke-san. The Secretary from the Mayors' office just called us and says that the Mayor will grace us with his presence for the opening of Konoha High. And so to say she informed me as well that the Mayor is on his way to Konoha right now seeking Naruto-sans' presence to extend his gratitude and appreciation." Tachibana Shiro –Sasuke's assistance informed. As Sasuke was busy giving inspection to the 3rd floor of the building.

"Hmmm… he is getting ahead. Such politics." Sasuke commented while taking note on his inspection.

"Are the chairs and tables delivered already?"

"The delivery will be tomorrow Sasuke-san."

"You'll see to it that there would be no damage on the delivery." Sasuke ordered as he took off his helmet and walks passed his secretary.

"Yes sir, I will."

"Oh by the way don't forget that during the opening Naruto would be here, so there would be no alcoholic drinks that will be serve."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be going home ahead." He said and handed Tachibana his head gear as he took the step down the stairs. "Tell that to Kiba"

"Yes sir"

..

* * *

..

..

"Sorry mister! Can you please pass the ball?"

Sasuke stop in his trance as a ball hits his leg.

A group of young kids were playing in the park that time. He kicked the ball gently but still it's enough force to send it flying towards the children.

Sasuke smiled as the young kid thanks him for returning the ball.

He continued walking on the path going back to his apartment. When he remembers that he left his key to Kiba.

Oh great now he needs to go back and get it from him.

Kiba would surely comment on how forgetful he is this past few days. He sure does forget small things from time to time but Kiba always made a big fuss about it since it seems not like him to forget things so suddenly.

* * *

..

..

"Like I thought Sasuke you would come back because you left this with me." Kiba smirk at him while showing him his keys.

"I know you've been spacey lately but please don't forget that when you cross the street you have to look both sideways sir or you'll get hit by a car. Perhaps you will forget that simple instruction on how to cross the street." Kiba teased.

"Just shut up." He said and took the key and went on his way.

"I know it's her anniversary tomorrow but at least don't make foolish things today okay?" Kiba yelled as Sasuke had walked past the gate.

He stops in his trance after hearing him reprimanding him again for like a 100 times already for today. He would sure to break his wrist next time he'll bring that up to him.

Sasuke make a left turn when he passed the gate only to be stopped when his eyes took a glimpse on the shadow figure of a young teenage girl hiding on the right side of the gate looking at the school building.

Sasuke had seen many children and teenagers would passed by the school ground to look at the construction. They are excited about being admitted to a well-known school and thus with free Tuition fee. He is accustomed to see people here and then but somehow this time this is different.

He looks at the young teenage girl who is hiding on the lamp post while looking at the construction site.

Looking awed with a sparkly eyes.

Sasuke almost couldn't breathe while eyeing at the girl.

The girl seems to feel his presence that when she looks at him she quickly bowed and run away as fast as she can.

"Wait!" Sasuke exclaimed and hurriedly went after the girl but in no luck he had lost her.

It's like he had lost her all over again. He is sure he just saw Hinata.

Though it may sounds so impossible since Hinata would be a 37 year old woman and not a teenage girl. But he is sure that the girl looks exactly like Hinata with a different eye color though.

Sasuke punched his fist on a lamp post.

He is getting by day by day trying to forget her.

He even volunteered to work away from Konoha cause he is been swimming with Hinata's memories back there, and then now his mind is playing tricks on him again. Making him see a teenage Hinata.

It's been almost 13 years and he is so pathetic like Naruto. it's hard to forget about her.

Hinata was so precious to him. So precious that when Hinata was declared to be missing and dead that Sasuke almost lost his will to exist.

Gladly his wife Sakura was there pulling him back in the light when he was trapped in the darkness.

When Hinata's gone it's like Sasuke is seeing another family member massacred in front of him. Like the ones he had before.

He is in love with Hinata when they were young.

He is actually possessive of her that whenever boys would talk to Hinata that he would surely beat those boys out scaring them off.

However Naruto came into the picture. it would be easy for him to ask Naruto to stay away from Hinata since the blonde dobe is in love with Sakura but he couldn't do that since Hinata had a great smile every time the dobe is around.

Hinata's face would brighten upon seeing him. Now how could he destroy that? He did promise Itachi before he died during that massacre that he will put the happiness of those who are precious to him than his.

So he asked Sakura out to have Naruto stopped pursuing Sakura and perhaps look at Hinata as how she looks at him.

He succeeded and in the shadow he works for Hinata's happiness even to the point of cutting his communication with her to prevent himself from stealing her away from Naruto.

And that's where the guilt came from. His guilt that for so many years he seldom talks to Hinata, for so many years he had Hinata think that he doesn't care about her anymore. Maybe perhaps if he still has a communication with him that she might think of calling him that fateful night. Perhaps she might still be alive.

When naruto called him that morning saying Hinata was gone and that they had a fight, Sasuke made sure Naruto would taste his fist.

He knocks him out when he confronts him but then he realized that he isn't anything different with Naruto.

He too had left Hinata alone. He too shared that guilt with him.

But too bad unlike Naruto, he still have Sakura.

Sakura had made him feel alive again and that he realized how precious Sakura is to him though he had hard times telling her that because they were all consumed with guilt.

..

..

* * *

.

..

"Sasuke?! Where have you've been? I've been worried since you left earlier than me and then you came home late." Kiba yelled at him.

"What would Sakura think if something bad would happen to you? She would surely beat the hell out of me since she asked me to watch over you're lazy ass."

Sasuke didn't say anything; he went pass Kiba and went straight to his room.

"Oi? Sasuke?" Kiba knocked on his door. "Yah know if it really hurts remembering her perhaps you should call you daughter since it makes you feel better every time you talk to her. And after all Sasuke unlike Naruto you still have a family to go home to so stop sulking like an idiot"

When there's no response from Sasuke, Kiba decided to let him be.

Sensing Kiba's presence away, Sasuke went into his bed without even bothering to take off his winter coat. He eyed the ceiling and somehow memories of him and Hinata together came flashing in his mind.

..

* * *

Flashback

26 years ago...

..

"Konoha?" an 11 year old Sasuke repeated as Hinata told him about her transfer to another school for the next grade.

"Yap, father said that perhaps I would excel on my studies since my cousin Neji is there and he is the top of his class."

"Che! It's not like you're not excelling in here." Sasuke retorted as he sat next to Hinata.

Hinata just smiled at him thanking him silently for defending her again.

Hinata always thought that she had less when truth is she had done greater things.

It's just annoying to him how her father would talk and act like Hinata isn't doing well.

He can sense Hinata's sadness and uneasiness on the matter.

..

..

"Do you want to transfer?" he asked her while his eyes were focused on the book he is pretending to read.

Hinata shook her head gently. "But I have no choice. I can't disobey father."

Sasuke smirk at his self for the decision that he would do just for the sake of this fragile girl. "Well that leaves me no choice as well."

"ehh?"

"Guess I have to enrol on that Konoha school you'll transferring into." He said coolly as if it was a bothered decision to him.

Sasuke almost drop from his seat as Hinata came hugging him. He can feel her tears soaking on his uniform. She really is afraid as he thought.

"Geez you're still a cry-baby." He said as a smile draws on his lips as he hug the girl back.

..

End of flashback

* * *

..

Now thinking back, he wished he seek Hiashi's attention to change his mind on transferring Hinata to Konoha, maybe then Hinata won't have to cross path with Naruto. But it's contradicting. He doesn't regret meeting Sakura and Naruto. If only he can change Hinata's, he would gladly do.

..

* * *

..

..

"Good morning Uchiha-san." An old market man greeted him as he passed his way on the market heading to the construction that morning.

Tsukikure is different from Konoha, they don't have malls but only public markets.

He just nods his head as his greeting to the old man who happens to have a son he wished to enrolled in Konoha.

The man like the rest of the people in tsukikure has been so kind to him and welcoming.

Somehow they were grateful that Konoha will give a free education to the young people in Tsukikure.

Tsukikure is a different province he had encountered. The school is in the next city and since people can't afford to send their children to such school cause it takes too much money, so most of the people living in here were unschooled, some who can afford are home schooled, others are home schooled by their parents livestock.

Beep! Beep!

"Where are you Sasuke?" Kiba said immediately as soon as Sasuke answered the phone.

"I'm on my way." He said and then without proper goodbyes he ended up the call.

He then proceeded to double his speed when an item from an accessories stand caught his attention. It was a pink cherry blossom hair clip that he knows Sakura would look good on it.

"I'll take that." He said to the old woman pointing at the pink hair clip.

..

..

"oh no! it's too expensive!"

That voice had caught Sasuke's attention while he was waiting for the old woman to wrap his item.

"If only Nii-san was here I could ask him to lend me some money."

Sasuke eyed the girl that is standing in front of a dress boutique. And then it hit him. This is the same girl yesterday. And this time he is sure his mind isn't doing a trick since he can see her clearly. She is really like her.

"mou! I guess I have to find another gift!" The girl exclaimed and took her leave and look at the other stands.

Sasuke observe the girl as she mingles and talks with some of the vendor in there.

Somehow Sasuke had a strong feeling about her but he didn't want to commit mistake by a hunch. Only Kakashi-sensei does that thing.

* * *

"My lady?"

The girl looks at the old lady who approached her. "Yes?"

"There's a gentleman who said that I should give this to you." She said and handed the young girl the item that she is holding.

"For me? What could this be?" she said and looks at what's inside only to be surprised to see the fine dress she's been eyeing a while ago. "What?"

..

* * *

..

..

..

"3 more weeks and everything will be ready; I already had contacted Neji for the list of teachers that will be employed here. The elementary building as well as for the middle high is done. Buildings for high school are what me and Kiba were focusing now." Sasuke said as he called Naruto for his report.

"Hey Teme, as much as I want to hear your report about the continuing construction of Konoha High in there, there's someone special who really wants to talk to you ttebayo." Naruto said on the other line.

Sasuke smiled knowing who is it and as soon as he heard his daughter's voice Sasuke smile grows wider.

He talks to her with pride as she mention about her being the top of her class.

As much as he wanted to talk to his daughter all day, Kiba went inside his office and motion for him to come out. He ended his call with his daughter but he promised her that he will be back before Christmas.

..

* * *

.

"There were 20 tables and 50 chairs which are defected, so I have it brought back to the company and asked them to repair it." Kiba informed as they walked along the school building.

Sasuke watched the people from doing the final touched of every classroom. Everything is almost ready.

"How about the gym and sports equipment? Are they all set?"

"Not quite, We still have a problem with some of the sports equipment."

"Like what?"

"Well the delivery is delayed and that's the problem. Geez, Shikamaru is good at this stuff, she should be doing this and not me. " Kiba said while rubbing his hands together. "It's pretty cold this year."

"I know. Though unlike Konoha there is no snow here."

"Yeah which is kind of lame right Sasuke we could have a-"

Kiba stopped on his words.

"a?"

"Hi-Hinata?" Kiba softly call as his eyes went wide.

Sasuke look at where Kiba is looking and find the answer by seeing a young girl carrying a paper bag in hand while looking at them.

..

"No! Hinata is dead!" Kiba said still in shocked upon seeing a girl who look exactly like Hinata.

The girl hurriedly went into them when they noticed her.

"Hi!" she greeted with a smile that Sasuke almost forgot to breathe. Since she doesn't just have Hinata's looks but her gentle smile as well.

..

"Sa-sasuke you know her?" Kiba asked snapping Sasuke back in reality.

"Ano- I wanted to say Thank you Oji-san for the dress. I asked the old woman and she said it's the guy from the construction site of Konoha High who give this to me. Thank you, though I didn't know why you would pay for me sir." The girl explained.

Sasuke softly smiled at the girl. "Take it that could be my Christmas present to you."

"Ohh.. a christmas present? "The girls eyed went wide at him but then it soon turn soft. "Even if I didn't know who you are and I was told that never to accept a gift from strangers but….. But I felt strange with you mister. It's like I felt comfortable with you though we just meet." The girl smiled genuinely at him and then bowed again. "I'll be going now. Thank you for the gift!" she said and walks away.

"Wait!" sasuke said as the girl is almost at the gate. "Will you be here for the opening of Konoha?"

The girl smiled at him again. "Sure I will be!"

"Sasuke, that girl? She really looks like…"

"I know.. its like a clone right?" Sasuke smiled at Kiba. Somehow it's like Hinata is giving them hopes. If that girl would be here in the opening he wanted Naruto to see her. Probably to pull that dobe away from his depression.

He dialed Naruto's number again.

"Dobe. Be here in 3 weeks' time. I mean it. Cause if you don't I'll kill you myself" Sasuke commanded without giving Naruto a chance to respond and he hung up.

..

Next chapter will be posted basing on the demands I will have with my readers..

Hope you'll send me a good review..

-Admin FUJI


	4. Chapter 4

Due to public demand I'm updating two chapters today..

Hope you guys are ready for this.

Next update will be on February...

Thank you so much for the reviews...

I hope I can get more reviews and more followers so please do continue to support me :)

* * *

..

Chapter Four: "Sakura's Shattered Heart"

..

..

"Mama."

Sakura stop on her trance hearing Sarada's voice from the hallway of the hospital building.

"Ohh. You're here early." She smiled at her only daughter who looks exactly like her father in many ways.

"Shino-sensei sends us all home early for lunch."

"Oh I see. However there's still a patient I need to attend to at room 408. Want to help?"

"Nah! I'll wait for you in your office. Treating people and seeing them in pain isn't really my style mom so please don't force it on me."

Sakura smiled at her daughters' word.

She wanted Sarada to take the path like she did and be a doctor, however Sarada took a fancy and great admiration to Naruto and says she wanted to be like him when she grows.

She wanted to be the chairwoman of Konoha. Which Sakura knows eventually will happen in the future as Naruto had written Sarada as his heir.

She and Sasuke disagree with Naruto's decision but find it hard to not accept since Naruto doesn't have an heir of his own.

"Wait for me then. This won't take long." She said and kissed her daughters' forehead and head on to where her patient would be.

..

* * *

..

Sakura heaved a sigh as she open the door of room 408.

This patient of her is a wealthy businessman from Gunakagure who had an accident three days ago while skiing.

Though he had broken a few ribs but it's not that serious. However Sakura finds it annoying as how this man would flirt with her.

Even if she already told him that she is married, this man seems too conceited to stop.

"Ahhh.. it's you my Queen." Kyouya Nero said as he saw Sakura coming in.

He was reading a novel in his bed and as usual Sakura knows that this guy is hopelessly romantic due to his novel addiction of romance.

"It's Doctor Sakura Kyouya-san. Please don't forget that and stop calling me your Queen." She said trying to suppress the annoyance form her voice and let out a fake smile.

"Oh my bad. However you have to really get used to it you see. I have plans to stay here in Konoha for good and start my business here as well. I'm sure Chairman Uzumaki would be happy to have a business deal with me" He said proudly. "And once I settled in here you'll be seeing more of me, and by which in no time you will replace that ring with a more expensive ring that I would give you."

 _Ohhh great!_ Sakura took a lot of effort on not to beat this guy and broke all his ribs till he can't talk again.

"You will be discharged later tonight and I will have another doctor to see you off. Be sure to stay away from any strenuous activity, you're not allowed to drive yet and you are advice to still used a wheelchair for a week. After which you will be fine." she said and turns her back wanting to leave as fast as she could before she can kill this stupid flirty idiotic man.

"Its fine having another doctor seeing me off but I want to see you tonight in Ichiraku Restaurant for our first date." Kyouya said while a smirk playing on his smug face.

Sakura almost destroyed the door as she bangs it so hard. This guy is really tasting her patience but luckily she got out of the room without hurting that fellow.

Sakura had been with so many flirty patients; however she never beat the hell out of them since it will ruin Konoha's hospital Reputation.

She eyed on her wedding ring. A sad smile graced her face as she look at it dearly. This ring is so precious to her that even if she still haven't got Sasuke's heart fully to herself at least this ring would remind her that Sasuke is bound to her and she to him.

Even when till now Sasuke is still in love with her best friend Hinata.

She always respects Sasuke more than she gives to herself. She knows of his admiration towards Hinata and somehow she wanted nothing else than to be loved by Sasuke as much as he love Hinata.

When they were young, it wasn't a secret how she love Sasuke deeply as she competes with all the girls in school for his affection, including Ino. As much as she can beat the other girls from Sasuke's attention she can't beat Hinata from it.

Hinata and Sasuke were best of friend when they enrolled in Konoha together, however when they became part of a friend circle, Sakura realized that Sasuke wasn't treating Hinata as a bestfriend but more than that.

She can see the way his eye looks dearly at Hinata, she can see the way his grumpy attitude would change when Hinata is around, she can see the way he was hurting when Hinata longingly eyed Naruto.

When Sasuke asked her out in their college days Sakura knows why.

Sasuke didn't like her as how she wanted her to be, he just wanted to give Naruto and Hinata a chance and to do that he needed to let her be out in Narutos' line of love sight.

Even with knowing and understanding of Sasuke's motive she still took her chances with him. Perhaps if she can be with him for always then perhaps Sasuke would look at her as how he look at Hinata, perhaps Sasuke would fall in love with her.

Perhaps… yes Perhaps… that's all she can utter back then. Perhaps Sasuke will and Sasuke would…

She have Sasuke for herself physically when they got married but she never had his heart. It's like every time they make out in bed Sasuke is thinking of Hinata instead of her, it's like every time he mumbles the word I Love You it meant for Hinata and not to her.

Hinata was presumed dead since the evidence of her being killed in a car crush strongly suggested that she was carried out of her car, for God knows where she could be after that since there are no hospital records that night that would suggest that Hinata had been admitted after the accident.

The investigators and police had suspected that perhaps Hinata was thrown off the cliff and her body might be taken by the waves. Since there are trails of blood which belongs to Hinata on the edge of the cliff.

The cars' airbag was defected at that time.

13 years had gone by but still they all live by it.

They wanted to move on but no one can't seem to do it.

Sasuke tried but he end up deciding to work away from Konoha where Hinata's memories were hunting him.

Naruto among them has been eaten with guilt and completely haven't moved on.

She can't blame them though because like them she too has been eaten with guilt at what happen to Hinata.

Perhaps if she didn't call Naruto at that time seeking his help, perhaps Hinata would be alive.

Perhaps Hinata would not dare to drive herself away from the city and meet an accident.

She would love to have Hinata back, maybe perhaps if Hinata is still alive then maybe everything will be in its right place as how it used to.

* * *

..

"Mama, you're food is getting cold." Sarada commented as Sakura has been spacing out since they left the hospital and went home together for their lunch.

Sarada took notice of her mother unconsciously rubbing her wedding ring here and then.

"Ohh… I don't like to eat it hot." She said letting out a nervous and a fake smile.

"You're thinking about papa again aren't you?" Sarada asked knowing how her mother would always think of her father anytime of the day.

"Ahmmmm… a little." She confessed.

"Papa would be here in four weeks' time. I talk to him when he calls the chairman."

"Ehh? He called?"

"Yeah. He said he is busy with the last touch of the School buildings in there but he will be home before Christmas for sure. And beside he needed to be home or else the Chairman would….."

Sakura heaved a sigh. "Is he drinking again?"

"Yeah. He said it's just for today since today is the death anniversary."

"Kind of stupid of him though." Sarada added angrily.

"Sarada?"

"That woman is already been dead for so long, he should have moved on."

"Sarada, Naruto is in-"

"I know mom, it's just that I hate it when he acted like that it's just like the way father acted."

Sakura was taken aback by Sarada's word.

"I'm old enough to understand it mom. How papa would look at her portrait in the study room while he drunk himself to forget her. I know papa likes that woman and its stupid how he and the chairman both acted like a child. So immature."

"Sarada, you should not talk like that to your father and Naruto. They are in despair because they lost someone special to them, they are-"

"will they ever feel that way if that woman is alive and it's you who is dead?!"

Sakura's eyes went wide at Sarada's question.

"Don't get me wrong mama but somehow I was thinking, what if it's you?. Would papa and the chairman act this way?" Sarada angrily asked. All her life she saw how her parents acted towards each other, how her mother would still selflessly care for his father.

"Sarada you have to und-"

"Don't make me understand them mom." She strongly said.

"I'm happy that it's that woman who died and not you. I'm happy that she is gone because if she is still alive then perhaps it's been much worse than this! Perhaps papa would leave you for her-"

Slap!

Sarada look at her mother with a teary eyed. This is the first time that her mother had hit her.

Sakura was shocked as well but she needed to because she doesn't want Sarada to misunderstood Sasuke. Tears rolled in her eyes as she started to speak.

"I love your Father so much Sarada and I am confident that he won't leave me even if Hinata is still alive. Never speak ill of Hinata again Sarada. She's a great woman that somehow I wish you have met."

"Well I'm happy that won't ever happen!" Sarada shouted and came running outside the house. Sakura wanted to follow her but her knees went weak and she burst out the emotions she's been holding so long.

She doesn't want to be selfless. Maybe perhaps Hinata died that night because for once she decided not to be selfless anymore. She decided to think of herself. She envied her for she found the courage that she can't mustered. She'll think of herself this time. And this time she won't allow her heart to Shattered again.

She's been competing with Hinata silently and secretly all throughout her relationship with Sasuke. Even now that Hinata is long gone. Sasuke is still in love with her and she finds it hard to compete with a dead person.

..

Please dont forget to leave Reviews..

-Admin FUJI


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: "That Blonde dude"

..

..

"So basically you and your mom had a fight over someone who is dead?" Cho Cho said while stuffing her mouth with food. "So that's why we are skipping classes today ha?"

"I didn't ask for you to come with me yah know?'' Sarada said while her chin is resting on her hands while keeping count of the number of burgers that Cho Cho had consumed. She meets her along her way to school. Truth is she doesn't have a plan to go to school, not after her face is swollen a little and not after her argument with her mother.

"yeah, you didn't but when you said you're skipping well it's an invitation that I can't say no. Hey! I'm out of fries!" she exclaimed and quickly went to the counter to order another fries.

In a minute Cho Cho is back with 5 fries and 5 burgers.

"Cho Cho! How about your diet?"

"Ohhh Sarada how cruel of you! This is my diet already for crying out loud. Haven't you noticed that my waistline is getting thinner?"

Sarada rolled her eyes knowing she won't win this kind of argument with Cho Cho. "Wooohh he is kind of cute." Cho cho said as she eyed a teenager who just got in.

"Sarada! Look! That blonde guy is cute." Cho Cho said dreamily in between chewing her burger.

Sarada didn't show any reaction, nor even try looking at the guy Cho Cho's eyes are glued into. She always has a thing for cute guys anyway.

"Oh my Sarada, the other costumers are staring at him. He is really a cutie!"

"Ohh please Cho Cho just finish your food so we can get out from here rather than melting on that guy you're eyeing with. I'm sure Shino sensei will tell my mother and your parents that we skip today." She crossed her arms towards Cho Cho.

"Ohh come on don't be such a killjoy. Just because you're popular like me that every guy in school are eyeing us doesn't mean we should not find guys outside in school cute. And anyway this guy seems familiar Sarada.'' Cho Cho said while still eyeing on the guy.

"I'm going ahead. I want to spar with someone to make me feel better"

"But I'm not yet done here!"

"I'm going ahead!" Sarada said and gets up on her seat. "Just go home without m-"

"Sarada!" Cho Cho exclaimed as Sarada bump on the person Cho Cho was eyeing a while ago.

Luckily Sarada had good reflexes that she was able to catch the guy's drinks as it almost fell on the ground when she accidentally bumps into him. Sarada took notice that the guy had a good reflex as well, as he was able to catch his burger and fries.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." She embarrassingly apologized especially that the other costumers are looking at them.

"Neh, it's okay." The guy said as he took the drinks in Sarada's hand. "It's my fault for not looking anyway dattebasa!" he said and he grins at her.

"dattebasa?" Sarada softly repeated as she takes a good and closer look on the guy. Her mouth are slightly open as she took note of the guys face.

The guy took a little bow and he went pass her. Probably to find an empty seat.

..

* * *

..

..

"I told you he is a cutie right?" Cho Cho teased as they are walking in the busy street of Konoha.

"He—"

"He what? A cutie? Hot? Too bad we left without asking his name. If I see him again I would surely asked his number aside from getting his name."

"He looks like Chairman Naruto." Sarada said making Cho Cho stopped from walking.

"So that's it! That's why he seems familiar; he had a great similarities with the Chairman. He could be his relative."

"I don't know. The chairman doesn't have any other relative. He had a cousin but his cousin isn't married and I'm sure that the Chairman doesn't have a son of his own since his wife died a long time ago." She said thinking too hard to any possibility. She doesn't know why but she seem can't get this feeling off.

"well perhaps there's really what we called a clone. Remember when we have that lesson in Iruka-sensei's class?."

"Cho cho please be serious for once."

"Well explain it then? Other than that guy is a young clone version of the Chairman. I couldn't think of anything else."

Sarada decided not to answered Cho Cho and follow what her guts had told her. Confront the blonde teenager.

"Where are you going?"

"Well there's only one way to find out whose that guy is!" She said while running back to the fast food restaurant where he meets the guy.

..

* * *

..

..

"Well we tried asking anyone who might know him but nobody seems to know who he is. Maybe he is from another city and was just passing by. So bad though that he left when we returned. I would love to have his number" Cho Cho commented as she and Sarada came out from the fast food restaurant asking anyone who might know the guy.

"Hey Sarada! You seem to be quiet. I feel that you're disappointed you didn't get another chance to talk to that cutie."

Sarada brushed Cho Cho off, she had more important things in her mind than listening to Cho Cho's flirty antics about how cute that guy was. One thing in her mind is to ask the Chairman about the possibility of him having more relatives than he thought.

If then there might be a chance that she won't be the sole heiress of the chairman.

"Cho Cho I needed to go to the Chairman. Go home without me." She said and quickly run off.

"Wait! Not again!"

..

* * *

..

"The Chairman is having a meeting as of now Sarada-chan. He has an important guest inside." Shizune- the Chairmans' secretary informed her.

"Fine. But when would their meeting end?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Well tell the Chairman once he is done with his meeting that he should see me right away. I'll wait for him in the park."

..

* * *

..

"I should have said Ichiraku instead of the park!. Shanaroo it's so cold!"

Sarada exclaimed as she rub her hands on her shoulder to keep her warm while sitting on the bench waiting for the Chairman.

Suddenly a coat was handed to her.

"Used it or you'll freeze to death."

Sarada look at the guy who offered the coat to her.

"You?!" She exclaimed seeing the blonde guy again.

Surprised by his presence Sarada bolted up on her seat causing the blonde guy to stumble when he took a surprised back steps to prevent them from colliding with each other again.

The blonde guy fell on the cold snow.

"I'm sorry!" Sarada exclaimed.

"Geez, its cold!" the guy exclaimed and immediately stood up from the snow.

"Used this." He said and throws the coat on Sarada.

"Ahmmm.. Thank you I guess. But how about you?" Sarada said while having thoughts of using the coat herself seeing the guy was left with a white t shirt.

"Nah I'm fine. This cold won't kill me dattebasa!" He said acting so cool.

"dattebasa?"

"Hmmm? Somethings wrong?''

"ahmmm nothing! It's just that you sounded like someone I know."

"really? "

"Yeah..although he says dattebayo instead of dattebasa and…" sarada look closely at the guy.

She even closed the gap between them and tiptoed to get a closer look since the guy is much taller than her, causing the blonde guy to blush at the closeness of their faces.

"You look exactly like him!" She said..

..

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend already Boruto."

A silver haired guy who is much taller than blonde guy suddenly appeared standing in between them that made them jump away in surprise.

"Mitsuki! You should not scare people like that dattebasa!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to caught you and your girlfriend in an intimate moment." Mitsuki smiled apologetically.

..

"She's not my girlfriend -/Im not his girlfriend." The two said in unison.

"And you guys talk at the same time too. Amazing!" Mitsuki complimented.

"Whatever!" Boruto said knowing it's hard to explain everything to Mitsuki.

"Whatever you say when I can see that this young lady is wearing your coat."

"I just offered that to her cause she's almost freeze to death.!"

"And you're concern is evident Boruto. Young love." Mitsuki smiled went wide.

"Mitsuki stop it already you're smile creeps me out."

...

..

"Oi! Look what we've got here!"

The trio look at the group of 8 teenage boy who just arrived.

"It's Sarada-san and who are they?" the guy with a shades asked.

"None of your business Hiruko." Sarada answered angrily. Hiruko Kanata is her suitor in school. Despite so many times she dumped him he never gives up. Sometime he pick a fight with her male friends by which he always ends up being defeated by her friends Shikadai and Inojin, but still this guy never quit.

"Ohhh.. Hiruko, Sarada-san is wearing a coat that isn't hers." One of Hiruko's friend said.

Hiruko eyed at the coat Sarada is wearing and by the looks at it jealousy clouded him right away.

..

"Who among you two had flirted with my girlfriend?" he asked Boruto and Mitsuki who looked at each other dumbfounded by his question.

Sarada is on alert.

She knows Hiruko and his gang would beat the living out from this two guys.

She can't afford to have Hiruko messed with outsiders. Inojin and Shikadai can handle this gang so easily but this time Sarada doesn't know if these two guys know how to fight.

"Shut up Hiruko. I'm not your girlfriend now leave us." She said and grabs Boruto and Mitsuki's hands wanting them to be far from Hiruko and his gang immediately.

But one of Hiruko's friends blocks their way.

..

"I'll leave if you'll come with me and let's have a date." Hiruko said trying to sound cool.

"In your dreams." Sarada said and getting ready to fight them.

She don't have any worries fighting this gang, she done that before but however she had to fight them and protect this two guys here.

..

"Neh? Are you gonna fight those ugly folks?" Boruto asked making Sarada sweat dropped at his name calls on the gang.

..

"What, who are you calling ugly?!" Hiruko angrily shouted.

..

"Ahmmm..yeah, don't worry I've done this before just you two remain safe and don't engage." Sarada warned.

"ehhh? But you're a girl?" Boruto protested.

"They seem weak and I guess your girlfriend can handle them Boruto." Mitsuki commented.

..

"Girlfriend?! Did you say girlfriend?!1" Hiroku asked Mitsuki. "So this blonde idiotic freak guy is your boyfriend ha Sarada-san?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Sarada shouted.

..

"hey Mitsuki. Did he just called me a—"

"Yap he does Boruto. He called you an idiotic freak guy."

"Well he is a pathetic loser who wanted to have a girlfriend but can't seem to have one." Boruto said while grinning widely at Hiruko.

"Why you idiot-" and Hiruko started his attack.

Sarada went in front of Boruto to protect her but Mitsuki pulled her away, when he looks at him he just smiled confidently at her.

"aggggghhh!"

Sarada look at Hiruko who scream from pain and holds his stomach. "ehhh?" she wondered what happen since Boruto seems to be standing still in the same position.

Hiruko's gang, seeing their leader hurt decided to launch an attack and Sarada who was watching and couldn't move to help went awed as how Boruto beat Hiruko's underling without a sweat and in a split of seconds.

He has a good combat skills, and he is fast. So fast and in fact Sarada can't help but admired his smile as he took the gang one by one with ease.

"Sugoi!" she exclaimed.

"Boruto is a gifted and genius in any form of martial arts jutsu you see."

"He studied martial art?"

"Yap. And that's one of the reasons why he wanted to be here in Konoha since he heard that Konoha is the birthplace of good martial artist."

"Sugoi!"

..

..

"Geez! They killed my excitement." Boruto exclaimed.

"I thought people here in Konoha are good fighters, but these guys are just a bunch of jerks who like to mess with a girls' life dattebasa!"

"Well at least you got a little action." Mitsuki comforted his friend.

"Yah right, let's go Mitsuki, we need to get back to Tsukikure as soon as possible." Boruto said and Mitsuki walked beside him..

..

"Ahmmmm hey?" Sarada called realizing that the two seem to forget about her. "Your coat?"

"Keep it!. Just returned it to me when we see each other again." Boruto said smiling at Sarada.

"Thank you then. I'm Sarada Uchiha anyway." Sarada said smiling at Boruto.

"Boruto."

and then he left with a smiling Mitsuki trailing behind him.

..

* * *

..

..

"When we see each other again?" Mitsuki repeated as they came inside the waiting car. "That's new. Didn't know Boruto would have an eye for a girl."

Boruto blushed at Mitsuki's words. "Shut up! I only said that because I want my coat back."

"You could have taken it right away when she offered. Just admit it you just want to see her again." Mitsuki teased.

"Shut up Mitsuki!"

..

* * *

..

..

"Sarada?" Naruto eyed Sarada demanding an explanation as to what happen. When he came to see her, he was greeted by a view of a group of boys beat up and lying in the snow.

"It wasn't me I swear Chairman!"

"Oh really since its only you I can think of who would do something like this. You're really like your mother, quite feisty."

" I told you it wasn't me. It was this guy of the same age as me from Tsukikure. He beat this guy out but they deserve this." Sarada insisted.

"from Tsukikure?"

"Yeah they said they are from Tsukikure."

"Well I have a visitors from Tsukikure a while ago must be someone who came with them."

"maybe."

"you said there is something you wanted to talk to me. Let's not talk it here and lets go to Ichiraku right away." Naruto grin at Sarada. "I'm kind of hungry you see."

Sarada smiled at Naruto. He sure wants company every time he goes to Ichiraku. Most especially this day since this day is Hinata's death anniversary.

"And while we are on our way I guess I have to call Sakura-chan and asked for paramedics to see if these kids have any serious injuries. Though I got to say the one who did it seems to did it really quick and with good precision. He attacks their pressure point." Naruto said while looking at the boys injuries.

"Really? He is that precise?"

"That kid is good. Really good. Hyuuga's are the only family who are known for using such technique. I didn't know there's a Hyuga in Tsukikure."

"He is not a Hyuga. His eyes aren't pale and they are blue. Which is much bluer than yours Chairman."

..

"Hmmm.. I see." Naruto said rubbing his chin. "Who's that coat you've got there? It's a male's coat Sarada."

"Ohh this? Well that guy had me borrowed it to him because I was feeling cold a while ago." She said while blushing and spinning around in front of the Chairman

"That's kind of him to-" And Naruto took notice of something in the jackets' back

"What is it Chairman?" Sarada asked when Naruto took a good look on her back.

His eyes went wide seeing the Uzumaki crest on the back of the coat.

..

* * *

There you have it ..

Please do leave your thoughts on the story..

Somehow reading your reviews had me excited to write more good chapters.

Thank you

-Admin FUJI


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Folks!

Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner than what you guys expected.

I've been sick... over stress and fatigue strikes on me.

However I was inspired by the messages that were send to my account.

So i took the courage to write a good chapter today. :)

This took me for 2 hours to finish so if you notice misspelled words and grammar errors please just let it be..

I hate editing... especially when I'm sleepy... lol!

And thanks for those who sends me messages on my Fanfiction account..

You guys are awesome!

ENJOY!

* * *

..

Chapter Six: "Letting Go"

..

"Tsukikuri?" Karin repeated as he called her later that night after he had dinner with Sarada at Ichiraku.

"Yeah, do we have a distant relationship with a clan in Tsukikure?" He asked again.

"Not that I Know of." Karin answered while she too sounded like in a deep thought.

"Maybe they are a distant relative. I don't know. I haven't visited that place."

"The mayor in there actually pays me a visit today and gives me gifts as a sign of his appreciation."

"Hmmmm…. And?"

"I don't like him dattebayo!." Naruto said frankly. "I don't know why but I don't like him even a tiny bit."

"Wow! That's so unlike you Naruto. But anyway, maybe if you're so puzzled about who are those people then perhaps you can go to Tsukikure and pay them a visit." Karin suggested.

"I'll think about that. Sasuke-teme has been telling me to come as well." Naruto said.

"Anyway Karin I want you to-"  
"Don't even think about it." Karin cut him off. "I already told you years ago I don't want to have your money so don't you ever write my name in your will."

Karin said strongly and Naruto can imagine her eyebrows rising together and her cheeks red.

Naruto smiled lightly hearing her cousin's words over again.

"And besides if you're going to act stupid again I swear I will never forgive you even in hell!" Karin shouted at him on the other line.

"Yeah I know, but still I want to make sure that you will be okay even if…."

"Damn you Naruto! I won't be okay of course! I will be home before you knew it so don't you dare do what you're stupid and depressed mind is telling you. Do you understand?" Karin said angrily.

Naruto became quiet. "I love you Karin-nee." He said and he ended the call.

He sure would receive a punch from her that he hungs up on her.

Naruto placed his phone on the side table and like every death anniversary he would stay on the dark side corner of their room and holds Hinata's picture when they were in high school.

Having another conversation again which he knows Hinata would never respond.

"Hey…. 13 years ha…13 damn stupid years." he said to her as she looks at her angelic face in a photograph. How he wish he can be given another chance to touch her again, hold her, kissed her and tell her How he love and misses her.

If only he can turn back the time, he would really like to come back to the time where it was only her and him that matters.

..

* * *

Flashback….

..

28 years ago..

"So you and Hinata ha." Kiba commented as he took the seat beside him.

They had the same class period after all.

"Wow the news spread that fast." He retorted.

"Yeah, and its making Hinata even more at risk." Kiba said sarcastically.

Naruto eyed Kiba, not liking his sarcastic tone at him.

"What is that supposed to mean Kiba?"

"Well its nothing Naruto, it's just that Hinata has been the subject before of the bullies, when people think that she and Sasuke were a couple.

And now that Hinata had the attention and starting a relationship with the billionaire heir Naruto-sama then of course she will be a target again. You are putting her life in jeopardy you know, just because you got dumped by Sakura doesn't mean you can come and chased Hinata to patch up that broken heart of yours. Don't treat her like a replacement" Kiba said.

Naruto grabbed Kiba's collar and looks at him intensely. "Who told you that Hinata is a replacement? Hinata is precious and special to me I would never use her in anyway if I don't love her. She's not someone I would play around with. And as for the bullies you worried about, like hell I will let anybody touch a single hair of her." He said seriously.

Kiba just look at him for seconds and then a smirk plays on his face as he shoves Naruto's hand that grabs his collar.

"There you have it Sasuke, I told you that you got nothing to worry about." Kiba said proudly and look at Sasuke who is at the door frame of the classroom.

"Teme?" naruto look at Sasuke who he haven't talk with for this past weeks.

Sasuke walks near him and before Naruto could defend his self Sasuke send a punch that landed on his left cheek. A couple of chairs and tables tumbled down as Naruto immediately got up and send a punch that hits Sasuke's stomach.

Kiba who doesn't want to pry on their business just let them have each other's neck since he knows they got a score to settle.

He closes the door as to guard the outside.

..

Panting while having a bloody nose Naruto send his last strong punch on Sasuke. Making Sasuke cough out blood.

Exhausted, both lay down on the floor with black eyes and bloody nose and mouth.

"Remember this well dobe." Sasuke said while panting. "I'll kill you if you hurt her." Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto smiles hearing Sasuke's words.

"Mark my words Teme, I will never hurt her." He said. "Just promise me as well that you won't hurt Sakura, since she's like a sister to me."

"Seems like we are on the same boat ha? We don't want our precious people getting hurt.

"Naruto, Sakura isn't hard to love, I may not love her strongly for now but I could learn to do that, I just hope that what you said to Kiba that you love Hinata is true." Sasuke said as tears came down on his cheeks. "I want her to be happy since she is the only one that's left of me."

Naruto even in pain took a glance on Sasuke's side seeing Sasuke cries for Hinata had somehow made him feel bad for him. He knows of Sasuke's friendship and bond to Hinata. It's something that is unbreakable just like his bond with Sakura.

But to Hinata and Sasuke, their bond was formed during Sasuke's dark past. Hinata is considered to be Sasuke's light after the massacre of his family. He understands where Sasuke is getting at being overprotective towards Hinata. Even to the point of making Hinata happy that Sasuke had given him the pushed he needed to see Hinata in a different light.

"You know. I should thank you Teme. You've given me the chance to see Hinata for what I truly felt for her. If not for you then I would never understand the jealousy I always have when a guy would look at her, I would never put into meaning why am I so overprotective of her, I would never comprehend why I like to see her smile and why I love hearing her voice. I was blinded by not wanting to lose Sakura to you. You are my greatest rival after all."

"Che! You needed the push and beside I decided to spend my time and attention to Sakura. She's an amazing woman as well." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto slowly gets up and offered a bump fist on Sasuke. "I think you don't need me to push you ha since unlike me you're not that dense."

Sasuke smiled and bump his fist on Naruto.

..

..

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke kun!" Hinata's voice came in when the door opens as Kiba had let her in at that moment.

"What happen in here? You two are bleeding!" She said worriedly while kneeling in front of them.

"Well its nothing now. We just wanted to spar a little." Naruto lied and gives Hinata his wide famous grin. "Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smiled and slowly gets on his feet.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata worriedly calls out for Sasuke.

"I'm fine." He said smiling at Hinata and then he left without looking back again.

..

"What really happen?" Hinata asked again as she took a good closer look on his bruises.

"Its men business Hinata, you don't have to worry." He said.

"Mou! You two are fighting again and this time you had gone overboard." She sadly said.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards him.

He hugged her and took comfort on smelling her natural lavender scent. This is one of the things that make Hinata so special. She doesn't have to wear expensive perfumes to smell good like any other girls.

"I love you." He whispers on her ear as Hinata responded by hugging him back.

Though somehow he felt that Hinata seems to be hesitant on believing him. He doesn't understand though but that feeling he just brushes it off.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hinata asked while Naruto is still not letting her go.

"Will you promise me that you will love me? Like Forever?" He asked.

Hinata smiled and a blush appears on her cheeks as she nods her head as a response.

"Thank you Hinata, for loving someone like me. I promise that I would love you every single breath that I take." He promised.

"Thank you for such a kind words Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

..

End of Flashback..

..

"Every single breath Hinata." He repeated as he is still looking and holding his picture of her that he took when they went into their first date.

"And even when I stop breathing I will love you for always." He cried out.

..

* * *

..

..

The following day...

..

..

"Really? You're giving me permission to come with the Chairman for the opening day?" Sarada's voice is full of excitement after she asked him to come with Naruto early that morning over the phone.

"You sound happy." Sasuke commented.

"ehhh? Well I'm going to see you soon. So I'll be happy of course."

"What I mean is that you're too happy. I hope there are no boys involve." He joked.

Sarada went quiet.

"There are no boys involve right Sarada?" Sasuke warns

"Yy-yes P-papa!"

"Bring your mother will you. I want to see you two here."

"Yes papa. Though I doubt if mom can come because she is busy in the hospital but I'll try telling her though."

"Great. I'll hang up now. Take good care of your mother for me will you?"

"Yes papa."

Sasuke smiled and ended up the call.

..

"Was that your daughter?"

Sasuke looks at the girl sitting beside him on the bench.

He smiles at her. "Yes" he replied as he helps her with her painting stuff.

It was a chance for him once again to meet this young girl as he was passing by the park on the way to the construction site.

He keeps her company as she was silently painting the park. Sasuke can tell that she is good with it.

"You seem natural on it." He commented.

The girl smiles gently at him.

"When I was in the hospital years ago, I paint in the hospital to kill some time and as my rehabilitation."

"Hospital?"

"I meet an accident 2 years ago. I almost can't walk back then." She said and continues to paint. "By the way Oji-san. I still haven't got your name."

Sasuke blush a little, embarrassed by the fact that the young girl had been the first one to ask him.

"Ohh. It's Sasuke. But you can still call me Oji-san if you like. And you?"

"Himawari." She gently smiles. "But you can call me Hima. That's what my brother calls me."

"So you have a brother?" he asks wanting to know more about this girl that looks a lot like Hinata.

"Yeah, A twin brother. He is older than me. I came out first and he came out last. And our mother told us that who came in last is the oldest.'' She explains.

"I see"

"How about you Oji-san? How many kids do you have?"

"Well only one. Her name is Sarada and she had the feature of her mother and her strength as well. She's Konoha's top student and she is great in Martial Art Jutsus."

"Really? Wow! She sounds awesome. I hope I can meet her someday." She said sweetly.

..

Sasuke went quiet after that as he observes the girl who is still painting with a gentle and sweet smile that never vanishes from her face.

She really reminds him a lot of Hinata.

"What is it Oji-san?" Himawari ask him.

"Ha?"

"You always have this look on me that as if you see other person within me." Himawari explain.

"Like the first one when we first met. I have this feeling that I remind you of someone you know. Am I right?"

Sasuke was taken aback by her words. "You're a smart girl you know."

He compliments her and then he looks at the sky ahead and smiled.

"Yeah you remind me of someone in my past. She's a gentle and sweet person just like you. You remind me so much of her since you have the same feature."

Himawari observes Sasuke as he speaks.

"That woman? Is she your first love?"

Sasuke smile disappear from his lips. Though he didn't say anything Himawari took it as a yes.

"What happen to her? Did she know that you love her?"

"She loves someone else so I learned to let her go and find my own happiness. Maybe she's happy wherever she is now."

"You mean?"

"She's been gone a long time ago. Yesterday was her death anniversary." He said sadly.

"And I am trying to move on, however her husband had the worst, he is been so depressed from losing her that he always have suicidal attempts on his life."

Himawari gaped. "That's not good." She said.

And then silence dominates them as seems like Himawari has been bothered by hearing the word suicidal.

"Oji-san can I talk to that husband of her?"

"?"

"Maybe perhaps I can give him encouragement."

Sasuke smirk at Himawari. "Yah know I do have a plan on having you meet him. But maybe perhaps to have this dobe come earlier than plan then I can have you talk to him." He said and dialled Naruto's phone number.

..

"Teme? Whats up." Naruto said lazily. Judging from his voice Sasuke know he had a hangover. He is been drinking again.

"You're drinking again ha."

"Just a few bottles." He reasons out. "I'm still having headaches, so if you have something to report just call Shikamaru, he is back in the office to fill me in"

"I don't have a report. I just want you to talk to someone I befriended here." He said smiling at the anxious Himawari.

"Befriended? You made friends? That's news." Naruto commented even when his voice is still saggy.

Sasuke handed the phone to the anxious girl beside him. He took note of how Himawari breathe in an out before she placed the phone on her ear.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Naruto asked hearing a small soft voice that is definitely not Sasuke.

"Ahmmm.. ano.. my name is Himawari and I know about your wife being dead a long time ago and Sasuke Oji-san had told me about you're loneliness."

Himawari started without wanting to take a break. "I don't know if I'm in your place that I would be able to accept that the one I love leave me forever, but we have to understand and accept that eventually all of us are going to die without exception. But they will keep living forever as long as we remember them and keep them in our hearts every day. There are people who cared for you sir, and I know that you have people you cared as well, please continue on living for them. It's not that letting people go in our lives meant that we will forget them. They all live within us and people are only truly dead when no one would remember them. If you don't want to live then at least you try to live for her. She's dead and couldn't be able to continue her journey so why don't you do it? I'm sorry if I talk too much to you sir, but please don't be depressed anymore and don't think of killing yourself. I'm begging you." Himawari said almost crying as Sasuke was gaping at the young girl.

Her words had gone through Sasuke and he knows that it did to Naruto as well.

Somehow Sasuke looks at Himawari as if he is really looking at Hinata.

People are only truly dead when no one would remember them is the same line Hinata said to him when they were in 2nd grade after the massacre of his family.

Before Naruto could reply Himawari shoved the phone back to Sasuke while she cries in silence. She seems affected about all this.

"Dobe?" Sasuke called and receive no response to Naruto. He knows he didn't hung up or end the call but he was shock at Himawari's sudden outburst on the phone.

"Teme." He answered seconds pass. "Who was that?"

"A friend of mine that I really want you to meet. Better be here dobe so you can meet her." He smiled and he can hear Naruto's sobbing.

"Tell her. Thank you." Naruto said and even without him seeing him today, Sasuke know he is smiling in between tears.

Sasuke ended the call and look at Himawari.

"Thank you Hima though you seem really affected about it. As if you have the same experience" He blurted out.

Himawari went quiet and didn't reply.

Sasuke then thought that this girl had probably lost someone she really cared. Might be her parents.

"Himawari!"

Sasuke look ahead at a young woman with brown hair waving at Himawari from afar, she had a cat on her hand.

"Someone you know?" Sasuke asked as Himawari hurriedly fix her painting materials.

"It's Tamaki-san, she's the one who took good care of me .I got to go. See you next time Oji-san." She said and before she would be half far from him she look at him again. "Sasuke Oji-san?"

"Yes?"

"I know somehow you are confused with your feelings. Even if you don't want to say it to me. Your first love was your best friend and not your wife. Well please do remember that first love is totally different from True love. They said first love never dies but truth is that it's only a cover up to patch up the first heartbreak. First love can be changed and be replaced but the one you can't ever replace is your True love. The one you Truly Love is the person you had visions of growing old and dying together with. That's the right word to put in your relationship." She said smiling at him sweetly and then she run off leaving a slightly wide eye Sasuke.

He then smiled seeing Himawari from afar. That girl sure knows how to speak with right words.

He then took a pink hair clip from his coat and a smile grace his lips.

..

* * *

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked.

"Ohh.. a friend of mine from the Konoha school that's been constructed."

"Ohh I see.. We better hurry up your father and brother might be home now."

Please don't forget to leave a review :)

I'll be posting two chapters next time...

When I'm well to do it.

-Admin FUJI


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Folks!

Thank you for your undying support on this story.

I can't believe I'll be greeted with dozens of Personal Messages on my inbox.

Things aren't well with me lately but somehow I escaped the harsh reality through writing this story...

Hope you guys would love this chap... and surprise!

I'll be posting another chap after this..

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Lets go to Tsukikure

..

..

"Oh my God, There he is." A blonde doctor whisper dreamily to her colleague. "He is so handsome isn't he?"

"Shhhh.. he'll hear you. And beside he is married already."

The other doctor reprimanded the blonde as their chairman came passed them the hallway along with his security personnel.

"So? His wife is dead. I don't see anything bad about liking him." The blonde defensively responded.

"And beside we have so many things in common. I already decided a long time ago that I will be a Mrs. Uzumaki in the future."

..

* * *

Sakura hearing the two doctors immediately rolled her eyes.

"Shion-san, don't you have a patient to attend to? Rather than drooling your mouth every time the chairman is here?" she scolded the blonde.

Shion just rolled her eyes in a protest to Sakura.

"It's my break I can do what I want Uchiha-san." She reason out before she and the other doctor went passed Sakura.

Sakura eyed the doctors back sternly.

She really didn't like her even during their college days.

..

* * *

"You called?" Sakura asked as she enters Naruto's office in the Hospital.

"Yeah I did." Naruto answered as he took one last look on his paper and then signs it.

"Sarada asked me today to ask you to come with us to Tsukikure." Naruto informed as his eyes were still on the papers.

"Ohhh… she did ha?" Sakura said as she took her seat.

Naruto stopped on what he is doing hearing Sakura's answer.

"Sakura-chan? Sarada had told me about you slapping her yesterday, though she didn't told me why, but I guess you hitting your daughter must have a good reason for it."

Sakura took a deep breath and gently shake her head.

"That reason is something you really don't have to know Naruto. And beside I think I should stay here than come with you guys, I got lots of things to do here. I just can't leave my patient."

"I'm well aware of that Sakura-chan, but if you won't come I guess I have to call Sasuke and tell him the bad news. He is the one who told Sarada to bring you with us." Naruto said looking gloomy for his friend.

"That's not going to work, and beside Sasuke will be home during Christmas I can wait till he comes back here."

Naruto eyed his friend wondering what could be the reason behind her odd answer.

"What?" Sakura asked sensing the blonde staring at her oddly.

"I was thinking if I told you that Sasuke initiated for your visit in there that you would go… 'My Sasuke-kun! I miss him so much Naruto so Ill sure to pack now and leave" Naruto said and copies Sakura's voice and her fan girl action. "You always do that when Sasuke is mention"

"I'm not 12 Naruto I don't do that anymore." She blushed embarrassed by seeing her friend imitating her. "I'm very busy, I should stay, tell that to Sasuke will you?"

"Ohhh? Really but it sounds like to me that you are acting 12." Naruto commented.

"?"

"When you said you didn't want to come sounds like you're the stubborn 12 years old Sakura-chan that I knew and not the matured Doctor Sakura Uchiha that never backs down on anything. I can sense that something is troubling you Sakura-chan but whatever that is I'm telling you that you should not be a worm and crawl yourself out on it, but instead be a butterfly Sakura-chan and fly with it with grace dattebayo!"

Sakura gaped at Naruto.

For so long Naruto had never talked about never giving up.

For 13 years he only talks about dying, getting tired, missing Hinata and when would his life end. But this time Naruto talks like his former self would always do.

"Naruto? Is it...? Is it really you?" a tears form on the corner of her eyes as it went widely open for the blonde.

"Ehh? What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked puzzled by Sakura's almost teary face

"You, you sounded like… like… like the Naruto I used to know again." Sakura smiles amidst of the tears that form on her eyes.

"T-tell me you're not planning bad to yourself are you? You speaking to me like that means that you're not giving up aren't you?"

Naruto grin at Sakura as he took hold of Hinata's picture frame placed on his table.

"Well the strange thing happen this morning when Sasuke called me."

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"He had a friend in Tsukikure who actually had talked to me on the phone this morning."

"A friend?"

"I don't know her"

"Her?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Sakura chan she sounded like a young teenage girl. And beside Sasuke would never replace you for another woman, that teme would never do that to you dattebayo!."

Sakura blushed at Naruto's word.

"She had a sweet voice but firm, when she told me to never give up on life just because I lost my wife. It's strange that when I heard her talking to me on the phone that it feels like it was Hinata talking to me, that it's like Hinata really doesn't want me to give up on life but to continue on living for her. That child words really hit on my heart dattebayo and somehow I woke up from a strange nightmare." He let out a small laugh. "Funny ha? A stranger talks to me but she was able to wake me up when my friends have tried so hard but then I end up being stubborn to them." Naruto Sheepishly smiled and then he lowered his head to Sakura. " Gomen Sakura-chan."

"eh?"

"I know I've cause you worry all this time. You and the others as well. Rest assured that I will do great this time now."

Sakura is lost for words. She stayed for a couple of minutes staring at Naruto before she gently smiles at him.

"Ohh Naruto. Hinata would be proud of you. I know that."

Naruto grin again and Sakura couldn't stop herself from letting a few tears fall.

"Sakura-chan? I can't wait to go to Tsukikure. I want to go there earlier than plan. I'll finish all the things I needed to do so this Saturday we can go right away." Naruto said with his usual hyper self.

"Ehh? Why are you in a hurry?"

Naruto look at Hinata's picture on his table again.

"It's because I want to see that girl badly. I have to."

Sakura smiles at her friend.

"Well then I'll come with you. Not because I want to see Sasuke but I am curious about that girl you talk about." She said and then stood up. "And ohhh, you don't have to say it to Sarada, I'll be the one to tell her that I am coming."

..

* * *

..

..

"Doctor Shion Harada. Doctor Shion Harada. You are requested to the chairmans' office."

As the intercom call ended Shion almost stumbled on her desk as she quickly fixes herself before exiting the doctor's office.

Sakura shook her head seeing the blonde doctors' reaction after the intercom call. Somehow she knows why Naruto had called for the doctor.

..

* * *

..

Naruto while still reading some hospital documents had heard Shion knocking on his door.

"Come in." He said.

"Naruto-san. You called for me." Shion said while her eyes sparkle in excitement as she took her seat.

"Ahh.. Yes, you see I have something I want you to do for me." Naruto smiled at the blonde doctor. "It's something only you can do."

Shions' heartbeat raced so fast. For a long time Naruto had never once talk or smile to her like this.

Did Naruto finally realize that she is really the one for him? She's been following him nonstop even after he got married to that Hinata but still Naurto would stubbornly reject her.

Oh well he is been alone for so many years now perhaps he had seen her in different light this time, perhaps his body wanted something that only she can give. After all she had the perfect curve he can't surely deny that.

"Naruto-san. I would do anything for you. You know that." She said while secretly unbuttoning her uniform.

"Yeah I know you're the only one who can do this Shion-san hope you'll say ye-

"Yes! I will Yes!" she exclaimed as she stood up and look at Naruto with desire. She made sure that her boobs would show a little entertainment to Naruto.

"Great! I know I can rely on you." Naruto exclaimed. "You leave in one week time."

"Wh—What?!" Shion exclaimed.

"You will lead the medical team of our other branch in Hakichou City. Both Ino and Sakura-chan had recommended you to be the lead doctor in there. They seem to have faith in you."

"So—so I-I would be—"

"You don't have to worry about your living expenses, there's a house for you so you will be fine. Please spread the greatness of our hospital in there."

..

..

* * *

A loud bang was heard when Shion enters the Doctors' office after talking with the chairman.

Sakura can see her disappointed face when she returns to the office.

Shion never really quits tailing Naruto, too bad to her Naruto is dense about her feelings.

Sakura laughed a little as she remembers something in the past.

* * *

18 years ago…

"Ino you're such a pig. Better have a diet." Sakura said as she tries to steal Ino's food from the blonde's tray while they were seating beside each other on the cafeteria that lunch.

"Just let me be forehead" Ino whine as she begins a food fight with Sakura. Just a typical lunch time bonding they had.

"No! You eating this stuff aren't good for you. And beside even if you kill yourself by eating, Sai won't be home for two years." She said and at the mention of Sai's name Ino stops struggling and cried on her seat.

"Ino-san. Are you okay?" Hinata who just got seated asked worriedly seeing the shaky and emotional Ino. Hinata had taken Education class which means she had a different class schedule than she and Ino.

"I'm not." She cried softly. 'I miss him so much"

"Sai just left yesterday to study abroad, he is not gone for like a year and you're acting like this." Sakura scolded the blonde.

"It seems like forever." She cried. "You would never understand me Sakura, Sasuke is still here for you and Hinata, Naruto didn't go abroad because he doesn't want to leave you here. So you girls won't understand what I'm going through right now."

"ahmmm Ino-san? Naruto-kun declines his opportunity to study abroad because of his Godfather, not because of me." Hinata reasons out trying to ease Ino somehow.

"Are you serious?" Both Sakura and Ino talks at the same time.

"Ahmmm?"

"Hinata, Naruto refused to leave Japan it's because he doesn't want to go if you won't-"

"Hinata!" a loud called from a distant had stopped Sakura from explaining to Hinata about Naruto's refusal of studying abroad, when a blonde student from the same medical class that they were in came rushing towards them.

Sakura and Ino both know this girl. She had a good reputation for being too proud of herself.

"You know her?" Ino asked. "She's from the medical class right?"

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"Shion-san hello." She greeted as the blonde girl came seating beside Hinata.

"Hi! I've been looking everywhere for you. Ohh! Hi!" She greeted as she took notice of Ino and Sakura." I'm Shion. You're Sakura and Ino? Right?"

"Yeah, we are in the same class." Sakura answered.

"Well it means we can all be great friends then!" Shion exclaimed and clapping at the same time which made Ino and Sakura look at each other because her at home personality. "ohh Hinata you haven't ordered yet?"

"Ahmm I just got here Shion-san. You haven't ordered as well."

"Well.. Ahmmm.. I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He likes to do it for me rather than me doing it for myself." Shion said proudly which earns an eyebrow twitch from Ino that Sakura had to elbow her to stop Ino from doing it.

"That seems like a sweet boyfriend you've got." Sakura smiled pretending to be comfortable at the proud blond.

"Yeah. He is. Truth is if he hasn't begging on my knees I won't say yes to him. He loves me so much so I just think I should love him back. He is a gentleman after all." Shion proudly narrates.

"What a poor fellow." Ino retorted.

"What was that?"

"Ahmmm what Ino said is that who is that lucky fellow." Sakura immediately reacted while gives an eye to Ino to hold her irritation in.

Shion smiled dreamily. "Well he is someone perhaps you guys have heard about." She started while Sakura and Ino pretend to be listening.

"I don't know, maybe." Hinata timidly answered.

"Well he is filthy rich and gorgeously handsome." She begins. "He is quite famous actually and most of the girls are his fan girls. But I don't feel threatened by those girls, they can die of jealousy since I am the one my boyfriend just needed."

"Shion? Can you care to elaborate more about him?" Ino asked inquisitively, since she and Sakura somehow had a hunch about who Shion is referring to.

"Well aside from his richness, he is very good in combat and martial arts jutsu. Actually he most likely owns Konoha City since he got lots of estate here. Though I have to tell you that he will inherit all this stuff someday. He doesn't want to tell anybody about our relationship so he can protect me."

"Sugoi! That's nice to hear Shion-san." Hinata praised.

"Hinata." Ino and Sakura both called her name in unison. When Hinata look at the two girls eyes then right then she realized something.

Hinata's eyes went wide and she blushed, not in frustration but embarrassed that she had to encounter another hopeless fan girl. Hinata immediately rose up to her seat and goes right away to order her food. She does that to avoid engaging another conversation with Shion.

Both Ino and Skaura nudged at each other. Now that Hinata is gone for a while its time they play this game which they are so good at since Naruto became every woman's apple.

"Shion-san, that filthy rich and gorgeous guy you talk about is he the heir of this university?" Sakura asked.

"Shhhhh! This is just between us okay?" she smiled at the smiling Ino and Sakura. Her face pleads them not to say a word.

"Ohh well, that's not a problem." Ino said trying to sound friendly and sweet. "Ohh! Naruto!" She called upon seeing her blonde friend approaching their table.

Sakura and Ino both noticed that Shion stiff but a blush came rushing on her face as she saw Naruto Uzumaki heading towards their table.

"Ino!, Sakura-chan." He greeted and then for a short second look at Shion and his eyes wonders through the crowd.

"He-hello." Shion let out a small greeting.

"If you're looking for your girlfriend Naruto, she's already lining up for lunch." Sakura said emphasizing the word girlfriend while making sure Shion can hear it.

"Ehh? I should have not stayed too long talking to Kakashi-sensei dattebayo!." He blurted while looking to where Hinata could be.

"Come on Naruto. You don't have to be so sweet to Hinata that much. She can carry her own tray you know." Ino grin at Naruto while having a time of her laugh seeing the proud Shions' face.

"I know that but I want to serve my hime so—Ohh there she is." Naruto exclaimed and hurriedly went to where Hinata is.

..

"Ohh Naruto is so sweet right Ino?" Sakura commented.

"Yes, How I wish I had a boyfriend like him, though I already have Sai, but Naruto is different. He is somehow a filthy rich gorgeously handsome boyfriend." Ino grin at Sakura and then without permission, Shion left her seat without a word.

"Ohh! Shion-san, see you on next class." Sakura calls to the retreating blonde as she and Ino couldn't control their laughter anymore.

"Wheres Shion-san?" the kind Hinata asked as she and Naruto came to their table with Naruto carrying the tray for her.

"Ohhh. She just left, class start soon." Ino reason out though Hinata is reluctant to believe since Sakura and Ino both have a huge grin on their faces.

"Shion?" Naruto asked.

"The one who say hello to you a while ago who is actually seating on that chair you are seating on now" Sakura informed.

"Someone was here with you guys? Geez how come I didn't notice?"

And Ino and Sakura burst out laughing at Naruto's words.

-end of flashback

..

* * *

"Uchiha-san, are you okay?"

A doctor whose table is adjacent to Sakura's asked when they all heard Sakura's suppressing giggles and laughter's.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something funny." She said and then let out a laugh again.

..

..

..

* * *

"When you said that we will have a trip to Tsukikure, you didn't tell me that it will be like a reunion, Naruto."

Sakura commented as they rode on the private bus that would take all of them to Tsukikure.

"Well One thing on another. I thought it would be great since it's been 13 years since the last time that we all have our reunion." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Well it's a blessing to the kids as well since it's their first time traveling together with all of us." Ino commented as she is sitting next to Sakura while Sai and Naruto sit with each other.

"Guess we should call this a grand reunion." Shikamaru speaks out while Temari who is sitting beside him is busy reading the magazine that Karui just lean to her.

"I wonder if Hinata is alive maybe perhaps we've been spending reunion every year." Sai blurted out resulting for Ino to stand up while the bus is still in motion to punch her husband.

"Baka!" Ino called out to her husband. "Sorry Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and smiled at Ino. "I told you guys, speaking Hinata's name wouldn't be a taboo anymore. You guys don't have to be worry about me because I'm really fine right now."

"That's the spirit of Youth Naruto-kun!" Lee agreed. Happily seeing his friend in the light as of now.

"A person who keeps his life in the dark fades in the light. But his light however would never vanished because it will always remain lighted till he would decide to seek that light again. I salute you for seeking it Naruto." Shino complimented as he tried to hold Lee from moving too much in their seat as he keeps on singing the spirit of youth.

"Thank you Shino. Thank you everyone."

' _There are people who cared for you sir, and I know that you have people you cared as well, please continue on living for them.'_ Naruto smiles remembering that girls words to her.

..

"Seems like everything looks okay for the chairman now." Shikadai commented as he and Sarada both observe the adults in front.

Metal Lee and Inojin had some fun with a little game of chess while Chocho keeps on bothering her dad who is driving the bus about the different kinds of salted foods.

"Yeah, which makes me wonder why the sudden change of his behavior lately." She said

"Don't tell me you do not like it?" Shikadai asked.

"Of course I like it. It's just that the change of his behavior every day is actually different, it's like he is really looking forward for this day to travel to Tsukikure which is kind of odd because he was reluctant before."

"Well that won't matter, the chairman is happy and that's what everybody has been working so hard for which is so troublesome."

Sarada smiled at her friend's troublesome face as he took another lazy nap of his.

* * *

..

I know there are questions that you all want answers

Why Naruto calls Sakura's name at night?

Where is Hinata?

Is Hinata married?

Who is the father?

But let's not rush the chapters to answer all of it..

Everything will be answered on the right time and on the right chapter.. So please stay tune always

P.S.. Please leave a review and I'll be uploading another chap after 12 hours... :)

-Admin FUJI


	8. Chapter 8

Here's what I promised you guys!

And to make it up for my absence I decided to write and post 2 chapters today!

And I like to challenge you all.. if I can have a total of 150 reviews after this two chapters then I'll upload another chap that would be the crucial chapter of this fanfic story..

Let's see if it happens. Cause after reading Chapter 7 and 8 you guys would sure to beg for the next chap.. I'm sure of it..hehehe (Sarcastic me :) )

Despite what I'm going through this time it makes me feel happy reading good reviews from you guys.. it lifted my heavy heart.. :)

* * *

Chapter 8: This Time

..

..

"Wooohhoooo! Everything is set for Thursday ha Sasuke?" Kiba exclaimed as he and Sasuke took the day off and strolled in the park looking for Himawari.

"That's odd. She's not here." Sasuke said as he can't seem to find the young girl.

"Why it's odd? Does she really go to this park every day?"

"No, she came here every Monday and Wednesday to paint." He answered.

"Well maybe something came up that's why she can't paint today. Maybe we can come back tomorrow so we can hand her the invitation." Kiba suggested.

..

Beep! Beep!

"Hello?" Kiba answers his phone. "Ohh! Shino! Really okay we are on our way!"

Sasuke looks at Kiba who seems to be energize after Shino's call.

"Sasuke they are here! They are in the house and guess what!It's a reunion!Naruto brought everybody!" he exclaimed happily.

Sasuke's face draws a smile.

"Seems Himawari is really the solution for the dobe ha."

..

* * *

"Papa!" Sarada happily exclaimed seeing Sasuke's walking figure coming their way.

She quickly runs to greet her father as Sasuke opens his arms to welcome her.

"How's my princess ha?"

Sarada grin at his father.

"Sasuke-kun! Why aren't you wearing your scarf? It's so cold in here." Sakura worriedly came towards them and have Sasuke wear her scarf instead. "Geez, how many time must I told you to wear extra thick clothing." She scolded him as Sasuke just smiled and poke Sakura's forehead gently. A gesture he always does to her.

"I do well to remember that." He said smiling at his worried wife which earns a blush from the pink woman.

* * *

"Teme." Naruto called as he approached Sasuke.

"You really brought everybody ha. " Sasuke commented seeing all the kids running here and then at the house that he and Kiba is staying and their friends who waved and greeted him while they were busy carrying their luggage and things inside the house.

"Yeah, it's been long since we are all gathered together. Kiba looks like an animal that he almost pounces seeing Shino." Naruto chuckled looking at Kiba and Shino chatting with each other.

"Do you wish to see the buildings today?"

"Nah I'll see it myself on the opening." Naruto said lazily. "However there is someone I wish to see."

Sasuke smiles hearing Naruto's wish. He knows what it is even if he won't say it.

"I want to see that girl Himawari who talked to me on the phone." Naruto said seriously. His blue eyes speak of his anxiousness of seeing Himawari.

"You'll see her soon in the opening." He said and to have an excuse so Naruto would not stubbornly ask him about Himawari, he quickly went to Sakura and Sarada. ' _I hope she will come"_ Sasuke mentally added.

..

..

* * *

"Where are the kids?" Temari asked Karui and Ino as they were cleaning the dirty dishes after they all had their lunch together. Which turns to be chaotic somehow as how the men went into a challenge mode in eating.

"Off to somewhere with our men. Kiba want to tour the kids around so they were all excited to check if Tsukikure had a nice playground." Karui replied.

"Well the kids are in good hand then." Ino commented. And then she eyed the clock on the wall and let out a soft laugh.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Nothing. Somehow it feels so nostalgic that we all had time to be with each other this time." Ino answered and the two women let out a soft gentle smile.

"I never had dream for something like this to happen again, since after Hinata..." And Ino stopped after saying Hinata's name as she tries to control her tears that form from the corner of her eyes. "I miss her badly."

Karui took Ino's hand to comfort her.

Sakura who was cleaning the table sadly smiled at Ino. "I too miss her badly Ino. "Sakura said sadly. "But in order for us to keep moving forward we have to put the pain of the past behind us."

"Sakura is right." Temari agrees, "Hinata may not live to see this day but we did, and to honor her we have to make the most of every time we are together."

Ino wipes her tears away and smiles at the 3 women and with all her might put on her energetic self. "Well, by making the most of everything you say, well we have some time to kill for a makeover! What do you say?!"

The three women scream in delight as what she suggested.

..

..

..

* * *

"Even if it's not snowing it's pretty cold in here." Chouji commented as they all watched their kids having a spar session with Shino and Lee in the park.

"Tsukikure never had snow." Kiba informed as they were all sitting on the bench and tries to catch up some few things.

"Kiba? Where's Sarada and Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking to where might the two would be.

"I don't know, they were here a while ago."

"My son isn't here as well." Sai said looking as to only Chocho, Metal Lee and Shikadai were left to spar.

..

..

* * *

"Wohhh! Look at that. They have a local soccer ball court in here." Naruto commented as he and Sarada came across a field that the town children are having a practice despite the cold weather.

"It's a good place for a spar what do you think chairman? Perhaps if they are done we can start sparring." Sarada suggested.

"That's a great idea." Naruto agreed . "What do you think Inoj- hey where did he go dattebayo!?"

"He was here with us a while ago.'"

"Oh no! If I lost him Ino will kill me.'' Naruto panicked.

"He said he wanted to paint and not to spar, perhaps he is in high places trying to look for inspiration."

"Okay! I'll look for him, Sarada stay here and don't leave I'll be right back dattebayo." Naruto ordered while still in a panic state and he run off to look for Inojin.

Sarada smiles at the running figure of the chairman.

He looks funny when he is panicking about the possibility of Ino killing him.

"Pass it here!" A familiar voice from the field had caught her attention.

Sarada look at the boy who calls for a pass towards the other players.

"B-Boruto!" she shouted causing for a blonde boy who is wearing a soccer uniform to stop and look at to who is calling him.

When he saw her, a ball suddenly hits and land on his face.

..

* * *

"I'm sorry." She was blushing all the time while apologizing to the blonde who almost had a broken nose.

"Nah it's not your fault, I was distracted that's why the ball hits me." Boruto said while sitting on the grass with Sarada looking at his team mates playing.

"I'm sorry I distract you then."

"Come on stop apologizing already I told you its fine. But anyway why are you here in Tsukikure? Who's with you?"

"My father works here."

"Really?"

"Ahmmm kind of.. He is the head of the construction of Konoha School here. He is an engineer you see."

"ahhh.. Your father was amazing hah. I always admire Engineers and I wanted to be like them in the future." Boruto grin widely.

Sarada smiles at the blonde. Somehow she felt really comfortable talking and being with him. Not that she really did pray that they will meet again here in Tsukikure but she did felt the need to see him again somehow.

"ohhh I just remember I have to return your coat. I pack it along my things that I brought her but I didn't know I will see you today so I wasn't able to carry it with me."

"Just return it the next time."

"When?!" Sarada excitedly exclaimed causing Boruto to look at her wondering about her reaction.

Sarada blushed trying to hide that she is somehow anxious of seeing him again.

"I will be going to Konoha School Opening Day Celebration."

"Ahhmm.. Okay I see you at the Konoha opening day then for your coat." Sarada suggested and looks away, pretending to be interested on the other kids playing. "By the way Boruto, that coat you lend me."

"Hmmm what about it?"

"Ano.. ahmm.. Why does it has an Uzumaki crest on it?"

"Uzumaki crest? What's that?"

"Well it's the symbol at the back of your coat. Why do you have that symbol?" She asked remembering the time when the chairman had told her that the symbol embroidered on the jacket was a symbol of the chairmans' clan.

''So that's what you called it? Uzumaki crest ha."

"You-You don't know about that symbol?"

"No. look at them.'' He pointed at the kids that still keeps on playing. "Look at their sleeves and their shorts. They have the symbol of that Uzumaki crest you're talking about."

"ohh.. Why does everybody seems to have it?"

"Well… ahhmmm.. My mom made it for them. My mom is good with sewing, crafting, knitting and embroidery. I don't know why but every time my mom would finish something she made that symbol always appears on it. I thought it was only a design, I didn't know it's a family crest like you said it was."

"I see…your mother is she somehow an Uzu..."

"Boruto!"

Boruto looks at the brown woman Tamaki from afar, signalling for him to come home.

"Is that your mother?"

"No. She's Tamaki she takes good care of me. You know I got to go I can't keep her waiting." He said.

"Ahmmm okay."

"See you soon, Sarada" He grin one last time to her and then he hurriedly runs to greet Tamaki.

..

..

* * *

Who was that? Is that you're girlfriend?" Tamaki teased.

"Stop it dattebasa." He said annoyingly.

"Your father is looking for you." Tamaki announced.

..

..

* * *

"There you are!" Naruto exclaimed seeing Inojin standing at the top of a tall rocks.

Inojin quickly stopped his self from sketching when he heard the chairmans' voice.

"Chairman!"

"What's that you've got there?"

"Nothing! It's not done Chairman, not yet." He said as he tries to hide his sketch from Naruto. "I'll have you see it first when I'm done with it. I just found a good inspiration."

"Hmmm it must be awesome since you had your fathers' artistic skills in you." Naruto complimented and tries to peek a little but Inojin had it well hidden from him.

..

..

* * *

When they arrived in the soccer field Sarada isn't alone anymore, she is with the rest of the group now and somehow Shikadai, Chocho, Metal Lee and Sarada had the soccer field all for their self.

The children who were playing a while ago are long gone.

Kiba and Shino were acting like a coach towards the children. While the Fathers' have the fun watching them.

"Sorry I took Inojin with me. Didn't know he didn't ask for your permission." Naruto apologetically said to Sai as he came towards him.

"That's alright Naruto. He likes to wander off for inspiration of his arts." Sai said proudly towards his son.

"Dad! Hurry up let's play!" Inojin calls out for his father as he came down to the field.

"Guess I have to show off a little for my son." Sai blurted out as he went down towards the kids.

"Ohhh! The power of youth Sai-san! I guess I can show my son as well how good I am!" Lee enthusiastically said and run off to where the kids were playing.

"Oi! I can't afford to have you guys showing off towards my daughter." Chouji scream towards Sai and Lee and he too, went down to join the group.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru commented as he lazily stood up as Sasuke also joins the crowd leaving Naruto alone sitting on the grass.

Somehow Naruto envied his friends.

Aside for Shino and Kiba who are still bachelors, the rest are all happily married and have their own loving children.

He smiled happily looking at them playing with their children.

Somehow he imagines how his offspring would look like if Hinata is still here.

If only he could change the time then he would gladly do.. But somehow he knows he can't never bring back those times but only have to face what the time has given him now.

..

* * *

"Haaah!" a soft gasp from a girl who hid herself on the lamp post had caught Naruto's attention.

Wondering why the girl is hiding on the lamp post, Naruto stood up to check her out but the girl run off, leaving Naruto to only seen her long lavender hair.

"Do I look scary?" Naruto exclaimed as the girl run off so fast when she sense that he is nearing towards her.

"Yo Naruto! Come down and join us here!" Kiba shouted.

..

..

..

* * *

"Big Brother you're home! I've been looking for you at the soccer field but you weren't there." Himawari announces as she saw her brother walking down the stairs when she arrive home.

"Tamaki got me before you did."

Himawari giggled at a sudden thought that came towards her.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that I almost mistook an older man as you. He was in a soccer field and I almost blurted out your name when I saw him, because somehow you look a lot like him big brother."

"An old man who looks like me? Che! Himawari do I look older ha?"

Himawari giggles more. "I know which is funny."

"Boruto, Himawari, your father is looking for you two. "Tamaki announces.

* * *

There you have it! Next chap is next right away!..

-Admin FUJI


	9. Chapter 9

Like I promise :)

Have fun!

Chapter 9: Otsutsuki

..

"Wahhhh the foods!" Both the Akimichi father and daughter said in unison as the food were laid out in the buffet table.

"Everything is set Sasuke-san." Tachibana informed as the whole group came inside one by one in the school auditorium to where the opening event will be held.

"Naruto-san welcome to the Konoha Tsukikure branch." Tachibana bowed politely seeing the chairman came inside the auditorium together with Kiba.

"Thanks for your hard work Tachibana-san." Naruto greeted the young Tachibana.

"Thank you so much Naruto-san. I'll go and open the gate for the people to come in" Tachibana informed again and bowed as he left

"I should say that you really did a good job in here Sasuke." Naruto complimented as his eyes wanders around the place.

"The program will start in half an hour. We still have time for your tour Chairman." Sasuke said as he led Naruto to the other side of the door. As people came rushing in when Tachibana had summon for their entrance.

"I'll come as well!" Sarada excitedly exclaimed as she took hold of Sasuke's hand, following as they took a tour.

..

..

* * *

"The 2nd Tennis court at the back seems to be smaller than the first. Perhaps we could widen it Sasuke." Naruto suggested as they still have their tour.

"Okay, if that's what you wish." Sasuke said as he mentally take notes of what Naruto's demand of change are.

"Wow! You made a good impression in here for having such a garden maze." Naruto complimented as they near the maze and enters it.

"Sugoi papa! This is amazing." Sarada proudly praised her father. "Chairman I guess this is what our school in the city lacks." Sarada suggested.

"Guess you're right Sarada. Perhaps we can make one when we return to Konoha." Naruto agreed.

"This is initially Neji's idea Naruto, I just went with his decision."

"Ohh.. Really? So where this maze heads to?"

"The middle of this maze had a fountain on it with two swings and lots of flowers. Actually I had planted the lavenders around it. Cause I know how much you and her like lavender." Sasuke confessed and Naruto stop walking and smiles at him.

"Thanks."

Sarada smiled seeing the chairman happy. She knows about the story of the lavender flower that's been planted to all Konoha schools and its other branches since the late Mrs. Uzumaki loves lavender and they said she even smelled like one.

"Let's go and see that fountain then." Naruto suggested and continues to walk in the maze.

..

"Sarada? Who is that coat you are holding into?" Sasuke asked eyeing at the coat his daughter had been carrying all the while.

"Ahmmm.. It's from a friend." Sarada almost choked on her reply.

"A guy's coat?" Sasuke sounded like an overprotective father as he stared intensely at the coat. If stares can set a flame then that coat has been burned already. "Who is he?"

"Papa!"

"Relax Sasuke, Sarada was protected by someone from Tsukikure who pays a visit to Konaha weeks ago. It's not his boyfriend I'm sure of it dattebayo!" Naruto laughed and tries to comfort his friend as Sarada seems to be scared of her jealous and overprotective father. "And beside I would also like to ask you about this. Are there any Uzumaki here in this province? There's an Uzumaki crest embroidered on that boy's coat."

"Now you mention that. Most people here walks with the embroidered or knitted symbol of your clan. We did ask about that when we are new here and we were told that there's a local woman who embroidered such symbol as a design to her clothing's. They are not Uzumaki I'm sure of that."

"oh I see"

"papa is right chairman. Boruto mention that to me as well when we saw each other the other day." Sarada informed causing both Naruto and Sasuke to stop after hearing the name.

"Boruto?" They said in unison.

And Sarada's eyes open as she realized that Boruto doesnt have Naruto's looks, even his name sounded like Naruto.

"Chairman, that boy Boruto he actually looks like-"

The sound of the swing coming from the center of the maze had Sarada stopped from talking.

Naruto and Sasuke eyed each other asking one another if someone was there aside from them.

Sasuke holds Sarada's hands protectively while Naruto lead to investigate who is riding on the swing.

..

A girl with long lavender hair, swinging back and forth while giggling to herself greeted Naruto's view.

She was giggling to herself as Naruto can only see her back.

"Hey? What are you doing in here? The event is in the auditorium." Naruto informed the girl thinking that she might be one of the towns folk invited for the event and somehow got lost in the maze.

The girl stopped and stood up from the swing and faced Naruto. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

Naruto who approached the girl little by little stopped as the girl faced him.

The girl was evidently feels the same after seeing him, as if he seems to be familiar as well.

"Hinata!" Naruto blurted out causing for the girl to have her eyes wide open.

Sarada and Sasuke came behind Naruto.

"Himawari?" Sasuke called the young girl.

Naruto was taken aback by the name.

So this is the Himawari who talks with him on the phone and Naruto could not believe it, she really looks exactly like Hinata.

Why did Sasuke didn't inform him about this.. it's just like he is seeing a young replica of Hinata.

"Sasuke-Oji san." Himawari greeted Sasuke with a bow.

"Te-Teme." Naruto almost can't breathe as he called for Sasuke, while he is still staring at the young Himawari.

Sarada somehow feel that the girl is oddly familiar.

Like she had seen her face before... and then it hit her. She looks like the late Hinata Uzumaki.

"Calm down Naruto, she's not Hinata, she is Himawari and she lives here in Tsukikure. I too had thought that she is Hinata at first." Sasuke said trying to calm Naruto. "Himawari, this is Naruto, the friend you talk over the phone weeks ago."

Himawari blushed at the information and immediately bowed down to Naruto.

"I'm so sorry about talking to you over the phone and I am glad to have finally met you."

..

Naruto couldn't speak a word. His throat suddenly becomes too dry for him to talk.

He was taken aback by how this young girl reminded him so much of his wife.

Her smile and her voice, her feature and her blushing face.

"Dobe?" Sasuke called for Naruto as he sense Naruto isn't responding.

"Breathe in and out sir. That would help you." Himawari suggested and Naruto did what she just told him.

He breathed in and out to calm his muscles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Himawari politely said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Himawari-chan. I'm Naruto." He said and offered his hand to the girl.

The girl had a smile on her face as he accepted Naruto's handshake but then that smiles fade as she somehow feel something she haven't felt before. So she quickly let go of her small hand over his larger one.

..

Sasuke and Sarada both look at Naruto and Himawari as seem as the two were caught to a feeling that even they can't explain.

..

..

* * *

"Oh.. Sai and Inojin had run off to somewhere again." Ino sighed as she looks around the people who had gathered the hall and sees no shadow of her husband. 'They are really addicted of the idea to paint the school. They are probably from a far and high place now."

"Don't worry my husband and daughter are the same." Karui comforted Ino.

"What are you talking about Karui-san. You're husband and daughter are rummaging the buffet table." Temari inserted as she took the seat next to Sakura.

"Oh are they my husband and daughter? I don't think I know them." Karui said embarrassed as to her husband and daughter attitude which earn an understandable laugh from Ino and Sakura.

"Mom! Look! I'm done with my sketch!" Inojin came rushing in towards Ino as he made him look at his sketch.

"I told the chairman that I had him look first but mothers are exemption." He said as he handed his sketch pad to Ino.

"That's my b-" Ino went quiet as she look at the sketch. "Inojin?"

"hmm?

"Where have you seen this?" Ino asked as her mouth were hanging open and her eyes went wide looking at Inojins' sketch causing Sakura, Temari and Karui to wonder about her reaction.

"I saw her when I was sitting up high on the mountain top where the chairman found me. She was there for a short second but I have her picture in my mind so I was able to finish sketching her. She inspired me when I saw her and that's why I know that she would be in my next sketch."

"Inojin.. is she?"

"Yes mom. She is blind."

"Where's Naruto?" Ino bolted of her seat and quickly runs to find Naruto amidst the crowd from the hall leaving a puzzled son behind.

"What's got into her?" Inojin asked as Sakura pick up the sketch pad Ino accidentally drop.

She looks at the sketch and like Ino her eyes went wide and she was shaking.

..

..

* * *

"Naruto-san. You're back. The mayor is already here." Tachibana informed Naruto as he saw them entering the hall.

"Thank you Tachibana-san." Naruto greeted.

"You have met the mayor before right?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he took a bottle of champagne and handed one to Naruto.

"Yes. He went to Konoha to pay me a short visit." He answered and then he looked behind him and a smile draws on his lips at the scene behind him. Sarada and Himawari were having chitchat like they have known each other a long time ago.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her resembling Hinata."

"It's alright Sasuke I'm glad you did. She really looks like Hinata though. It's really incomprehensible as to why she looks like her but I guess a clone really did exist ha." He laughs a little.

"You see dobe, Hinata is really watching us." Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder and the two shared a smile with each other.

"Naruto-san. It's a great honor to meet you again and this time in my land." The mayor said while approaching them behind him is his security personnel.

Both Nauruto and Sasuke shared a knowing glance. They both don't like the proudness of this person, how he speaks like he is a God.

"I would like to make a toast for you, Naruto-san.'' The mayor said and he raised his wine towards Naruto.

"Thank you Mayor Otsutsuki-san."

"Please call me Toneri, Naruto-san."

"Well Torine is it then." Naruto grin at him.

"Its Toneri Naruto-san not Tori-" He stopped as he look at the young girl behind Naruto. "Ohhh.. Himawari is here. I got scared that she runs off somewhere again."

"You know her?" Naruto asked.

"Of course she is my daughter after all," Toneri smiles proudly at Naruto.

"Ohh.. I see she's your daughter." he said but feels unease. Somehow a strong felt of jealousy arises knowing that this Mayor is Himawari's father.

"Funny that she is nothing like you." Sasuke commented earning a dark stare from the mayor.

"She's like her mother, she took a lot from her." Toneri defended. "But my son looks like m-"

"Naruto!" A panicking Ino came towards them. Too panick that she almost knocks the mayor down, luckily his security personnel are there.

"Ino? Whats wrong."

Ino pants as she holds on To Naruto's arm. "You got to see what Inojin had sketch today."

"Not now Ino. Can't you see Naruto is busy?" Shikamaru who is on Naruto's left side approached his best friend trying to calm her down from panicking.

"But this is important, you have to see it!" She said stubbornly.

Naruto look at Shikamaru for he doesn't know how to react towards the panicking Ino.

She seems not to be drunk as there are no alcohol serves anyway.

"Naruto can see that later." Shikamaru suggested and took hold of Ino's arms.

"It's alright Shikamaru. I'll go and see what Ino want me to see." Naruto answered and bowed towards Toneri. "I'm sorry I will be right back" he said and went passed Toneri together with a shaking Naruto. When Toneri's assistant came and announces something.

"Toneri-sama your wife Lady Hanabi Otsutsuki is here as well as Boruto-sama."

Naruto stopped hearing the name; he wanted to take a quick look out of curiosity. Himawari look like her mother and he wanted to see how the mother looks like.

..

* * *

Everything went into a slow motion to Naruto as a figure of short haired lavender blind woman came into view.

A blonde teenager had her hands to guide her on the way to the hallway.

And all of Naurto's self-restrain SHATTERED as he quickly run towards the woman.

"Hinata!" He calls for her.

* * *

-Admin FUJI


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Folks..

I was supposed to wait for a 150 reviews before posting this chap

But something did happen during April Fools

I made a prank with my other co-Admins that I will be leaving our beloved Naruto page

It's funny how they believe such prank

But it isn't funny that they are punishing me now..

My punishment is to update Shattered in hours that they have given me..

It's a punishment because they know that I am very busy with work lately but I needed to make an update

and alas! its here..

Written in 2 hours and 14 minutes today..

Hope you will all love this chapter..

* * *

Chapter 10: Shattered Time

..

..

"Hinata!" He screams as he holds the woman's shoulder while he stare at her lifeless eyes.

Is she blind?

"Ahmmm.. Ano." The woman seems to feel uneasy with the way he holds her.

"You're alive!" Naruto scream happily and embrace the blind Hinata. For so many years he had thought that she was gone but here she is…. alive and….

"What are you doing to my mother dattebasa!" A teenage boy screams and holds his sleeve. Pulling him strongly away from Hinata.

"Who do you think you a-" and the boy couldn't utter another word as he lock eyes with Naruto.

Naruto somehow couldn't find a word to say seeing the boy who is exactly like him.

Looking through his eyes Naruto could feel something special and unexplained connection he shared with this boy he just happens to meet. Just like the one with Himawari.

"What is the meaning of this?" Toneri shouted as he went beside the trembling Hanabi. "How dare you Naruto to embrace my wife without my consent." He said as he blocks woman from Naruto's view with his body.

"Hinata! It's me Naruto! Hinata!" Naruto calls as he tries to approach the woman behind Toneri. He tried to reach out towards Hinata but Toneri's security personnel blocks his way. "Stay away!" He warns them. "That is my wife you're claiming to be yours Torine!"

"What?! What the hell is your problem? Are you out of your mi-"

"That is Hinata and he is my wife you bastard!" Naruto angrily cursed at the surprised Toneri.

"Shut up! This is my wife Hana, you mistook her for someone else." Toneri explain.

Everybody in the hall went quiet. Nobody dared to move or talk.

"What do you mean I mistook her for someone else? I already told you that she is my wife!" And Naruto hold the first guy that blocks his way and throws him 10 feet away, he then kick and punches the other securities that comes blocking in his way.

"Naruto stop it!" Shikamaru quickly got a hold of Naruto but Naruto just give Shikamaru a leopard blow that almost knocks him unconscious, creating a cut on his left eyebrow.

Naruto is on rampage as Kiba and Shino helped holding Naruto but they all earn a lotus kick from him. Sai, Lee and Chouji helped as well and only then that Naruto was restrain.

"Stop it Naruto." Sai ordered him.

"Let me go! That's Hinata, That's my wife. He is trying to steal her!." Naruto said while he is still rampaging despite everyone restraining him.

"Tamaki take Himawari and Boruto. Let's go Hana." Toneri ordered as he took hold of the woman's hand.

Hearing this, Naruto continues to rampage more, sending Sai and Lee flying towards the Buffet table.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed towards Sasuke who is in shock while staring at the retreating figure of the woman Naruto claimed to be Hinata.

Hearing Sakura's panic voice had snapped him from his reverie and he helped in restraining Naruto.

"Stop it Naruto." He commanded, as he took hold of his arms as Chouji restrain the blond as well with all his strength.

They never had seen Naruto rampaging like this.

He is in no doubt the strongest of them, which makes it hard for them to stop him.

When all of a sudden Naruto's breathing becomes rapid. And it even grows rapid in every second.

"He is hyperventilating." Sakura informed the group after seeing Naruto's rapid breathing and he began to have a panic attack.

The emotions and the stress he holds for this past 13 years had taken its toll on him. Sasuke protectively hold him safely as he fainted.

And everybody rushed towards his side.

Everybody….

Even the blond teenage boy who looks exactly like him came to help him.

..

..

* * *

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked Sakura after Temari had nursed his cut.

"Terrible. All his emotions for this past 13 years had taken its toll on him. He is so weak that seeing someone who looks exactly like Hinata had him reach his limit. He can't take all those emotions at once that it exploded so fast." Sakura explain as she counts Naruto's pulse rate for the 52nd times.

"Poor Naruto, I can't imagine what he had to live through and now this. He is in great pain" Ino commented as she helps Sakura from nursing Naruto.

Shikamaru eyed the sleeping blond and then he look at the teenage figure of a boy who happens to came inside the room.

Sakura and Ino didn't take notice of the boy and when the blond boy captured Shikamaru looking at him that he quickly run away.

"I wonder if Naruto is the only one who had to live through pain." Shikamaru blurted out causing Ino and Sakura to stare at him, puzzled by what he said.

...

...

* * *

 _Hinata!_

 _.._

That name,

 _Hinata!_

 _.._

The man called him, that name… she knows that name. She knows it but she can't remember why it does.

A feeling of longing had crowded her when she heard that mans' voice. She doesn't know who he is but her heart tells her that she does.

Strange that for so many years someone came to claim that he knows who she is and in fact even claim her to be his wife.

"Lady Hanabi, Lord Toneri wishes to seek your presence." Tamaki- her ever loyal friend informed her as she helped her on her way towards the door of her room.

"Is he angry?" She asked as they walked together to where Toneri-her husband would be.

"I can't say for sure, but he seems to be drinking." Tamaki says in whispers.

As Tamaki opens the door, Hanabi took the liberty to get in sensing that it's the living room of their mansion.

"Toneri?" Hanabi called as she can hear and feel the presence of Toneri nearing her.

Tamaki slowly closes the door leaving the couple to have their private moment.

Hanabi can smell the scent of alcohol on her husband that got her on high alert.

"I'm here honey." He said and closes the gap between them and hugs her tightly.

"Are you drinking?"

"Just a little shot in order for me to think clearly about everything." Toneri explain as he took her hands and lead her to the sofa.

"Everything?" She asked although she had a clear idea on what he is been thinking.

"Yes Everything."

"This has something to do with that guy who approached me today isn't it?"

Silence...

"That guy who claims to be your husband, yes I've been thinking of him. He is Naruto Uzumaki chairman of all Konoha enterprises and other institution. He is a man who lost his wife a long time ago and he thinks that you are his deceased wife, which would be so impossible because she is dead for years." Toneri let out a soft chuckle at his last word. "But let's not think about what happen today okay? That man won't bother us again. He was drunk when he said those words, I'm sure when he is sober he would send us an apology."

She chose not to say anything and just nod. She wanted to excuse herself but his rough hand caressed her face lovingly, a message was send to her that he desires to have her tonight. She trembles at that thought.

Hanabi can sense his face inching nearer to her neck as he can smell him, when the door bolted open.

"Mama! It's time for you to go to bed." Himawari announced causing Toneri to stop what he is about to do.

"Let's go mama" Himawari said sweetly and took hold of her hands. "Goodnight Toneri-san"

Hanabi smiled at her daughter as she guided her towards her room.

..

..

* * *

"Thank you Hima-chan" She whisper to her daughter and Himawari knows what she meant by her appreciation.

Silence.

"Hima? Whats wrong?"

Silence...

"Hima?"

"Nothing mama, it's just that I can't seem to erase what happen today." Himawari confesses.

Hanabi stopped at her trance.

"Hima-chan, that guy just confused me of someone who is dead. Don't stick that on your head okay." She smiled sweetly at her daughter trying to ease her thoughts.

When Himawari had led her to her room and gently closed the door while she went on her own to go to the bathroom by counting her steps that she said something that made Hanabi's heart raced.

"Mama. If Naruto-san mistook you for someone else. How come he looks a lot like brother?"

Hanabi who is halfway across the bathroom stopped.

"If only you can see him mama. He is exactly like nii-san. I'm sure it wasn't just a pure coincidence." Hima said softly but enough for Hanabi to hear. "I want to know if he is in anyway my father. Is he?''

Hanabi can feel Himawari's almost crying voice while asking her.

"I- I—don't know Hima. I'm sorry. Please go to bed now." She said and went inside the bathroom to avoid Himawari's question.

She took a deep breath as she was left alone in the bathroom.

She heard Himawari opening and closing the door. She felt bad about not having the right answer to tell to her daughter.

That man Naruto, Himawari claim to be look like Boruto, and that man claiming her to be his wife, it wasn't just a coincidence now isn't it?

She quickly went out of the bathroom as she heard three knocks on the door and she knows who it could be.

"Lady Hanabi. Himawari is on her way to her bed right now, I brought you your dinner since you haven't had any since after breakfast." Tamaki said as Hanabi can hear her arranging and preparing her food.

Hanabi slowly sat on the chair for her. "Boruto? Is he on bed?"

"Ahmmm.. Well Lord Toneri's bodyguard are looking for him. He run off again, I'm guessing he is affected by what that blond guy just caused a while ago that h-."

"Tamaki-san?"

"hmmm?"

Silence

"Hanabi-san? Is there something you need?"

Silence

"Hanabi-san? I know you so well that I can tell that something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Himawari told me something that I wanted to confirm." Hanabi bit her upper lip trying to suppress a strange emotion that's going to burst out if she would hear what she thought Tamaki's answer would be.

"Is that guy looks like Boruto?"

Hanabi heard Tamaki drop the spoon and she quickly apologizes.

"Tamaki-san? Answer me." She demanded.

Tamaki went quiet as if she was battling whether to tell her or not.

"Ahhmmm—yes Hanabi, But you must not tell Toneri-sama that I told you about that. He already instructed me not to entertain you with possible questions." Tamaki replied in whisper even if it's only the two of them in her room. "That guy who approached you today, his eyes are like the kids, and his face is a splitting image of Boruto. I know I should not say this cause it may sounds that I believe that stranger but he seems to be genuine when he calls you his wife."

Hanabi gasped despite preparing herself for Tamaki's possible answer.

 _Think Hana...Think!_

He screams on her thoughts...

Memories of 13 years ago went back to her.

The time when she woke up -with bandages on her eyes and other parts of her body.

The time when she doesn't know who she is, where she came from and what does people used to call her.

The time when she was brought to a place called Tsukikure where Tamaki's family had welcome her as one of their own.

The time when she battles about being pregnant but no memories as to why she was impregnated.

The time when she went by as a blind mother caring for her twin babies.

The time when she live and work as a seamstress to get to their every need.

The time when Boruto and Himawari would ask for their father that she doesn't know how to answer them in the right word, for she knows that they were too young to understand about her having no memories about herself.

She remembers all those times.

Those shattered times she had when all the hardship came into their life, when all hope seems to be gone for her,

Most of all she remember the time when Himawari met an accident and almost can't walk and back then, Toneri came with his proposal of marriage in exchange for his help towards Himawari's medication.

She remember those shattered times but she could not remember beyond those memories.

She had been waiting and wishing that someday someone from her past will come for her. her family or friends, and for 13 years only now that someone claimed her to be of someone else that she knows there might be a high chance that it might be true.

"Tamaki-san. Please I need a favor." She asked in between tears while grabbing Tamaki's hand. "I need you to do something for me but Toneri should not know."

"Hanabi-san. You know you're like my sister, I would do anything for you." Tamaki softly said as she grasps Hanabi's hand.

"I want to talk to that Naruto guy."

..

* * *

Next update will be on

...Tot! Tot! (line dead)

Stay Tuned!

-Admin FUJI


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Folks!1 Admin FUJI here and I brought you another chapter of Shattered

Special Thanks to Admin Hotaru for completing the challenge the other day..

Anyway, you guys can check my other fanfic entitled He is in love with you Believe it!

Thank you for your continuing support.

* * *

Chapter 11 "Shattered Childhood"

..

..

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" Hinata asked him as he kneels down before her with a ring in his hand as he took her to the restaurant where they have their celebration together after graduation.

"What? Isn't it obvious Hinata? I want you to give me the honor to love and hold you forever." Naruto said in a serious tone with his eyes hoping for a Yes but fearing with No.

"If I will say no. What will you do?" Hinata teased amidst of her tears.

"Well too bad cause I already had prepared everything, from your wedding gown, the church, the reception and even our honeymoon hotels. And if you say No well…" he flashed a grin at her. "I won't take that dattebayo!"

Hinata smiled at him and then that smiled vanished. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but it's a No. I'm already married to someone else." Hinata bowed apologetically to him.

"Oi Hinata, don't joke around, you can say no to me but don't ever say that you had someone else." Naruto smiled forcedly to her. He is been sweating so hard and he doesn't know why he does. Surely Hinata is only joking but then….

"Hinata!" a man with pale skin, shaggy white hair calls for her.

"I'm married to Toneri now. So you have to let me go Naruto-kun."

"Matte! Hinata!" He screamed...

..

..

"Naruto! Stop it, you're dreaming!"

Naruto opens his eyes and sees that Sakura and Ino are holding him down. Stopping him from going berserk.

"You were just having a dream Naruto. So please relax" Ino said while she is panting from restraining him.

"Is everything okay here?" Kiba asked as he is the first one who came in from the door, followed by Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai and Sasuke.

"It's alright now. Naruto is only having a bad dream." Sakura answered as she back away from restraining Naruto now that he is regaining his consciousness.

"You okay now Naruto?" Sai asked looking at the now panting Naruto who seems to remember what just happen and how he got in bed.

Ino patted Naruto's shoulder "You have to lay down again Naruto, take some few re-

"That woman back there." Naruto started and holds Ino's shoulder. "She is my Hinata right Ino?" he asked. "She maybe a blind woman now but you all see right? She is Hinata. There's no doubt about that."

Nobody speak out nor did they even move an inch. They all avoid Naruto's questioning gaze, except for one.

"I doubt that this time Naruto." Sasuke, who is standing near the door speak out. "She's not qui-

"What's that teme?" Naruto angrily stood up and took a hold of Sasuke's collar despite that he still feels weak. "How could you doubt it? You've seen her face! You know Hinata, how could you have a doubt that it was her?"

Sasuke doesn't answer. He just looks at Naruto eyes.

"Naruto relax." Shino said and took a hold of Naruto trying to separate him from Sasuke and be back on bed.

"Because she isn't quite the Hinata that we used to know." Shikamaru answered breaking the silence that Sasuke had created. "You guys have observed the way she reacted. She was puzzled about what Naruto is talking about. She doesn't know who you are Naruto, because if she does even if she is blind she should have recognized you with your voice but she didn't."

"What do you mean Shikamaru? You mean that woman is Hinata but he had forgotten about Naruto?" Ino asked.

"If we connect what happen years ago, it's safe to say that Hinata had somehow survived the accident but a cost of her to might be losing her memories and being blind. Her name was change to Hanabi for a reason. What Sasuke mean by he doubted that woman is Hinata it's simply because that woman has no memories of Naruto and even to us. She might be Hinata but she's not the one we used to know. And those kids that's with them. They can't hide the fact that the boy looks exactly like Naruto which mean that Naruto is the father of those two kids. Even if Hinata seems to be married to that Toneri."

Hearing the word father had Naruto's heart raced so fast.

Children, Kids, Son, daughter. Those are the words that he never had thought of having after the years of Hinata's absence.

He had children after all this year and he doesn't even know one thing about them. Himawari and that boy named Boruto, both had a special connection to him that he can't understand, now he knows what is it.

"My deduction that it was really indeed Hinata goes for 93 % and as to where the 7 % is it's because she is not quite the Hinata we know, she is -

"Stop it all this. I'm going to take my wife and children back, even if it kills me." Naruto protested and went walking towards the door; he was halfway there, when he collapsed on the floor. Luckily Sasuke is near that he caught Naruto before he would bear another hard fall.

"Naruto-san! You're not that strong yet." Lee reprimanded him as he kneels down beside Naruto. Trying to assist Sasuke.

"Hi-Hinata, I-I- cant a-afford to lost her again!" He cried out. "I know that she is Hinata. My heart tells me that it's her Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's crying feature. He took a hold of Naruto's collar tightly. "Then do what you must to have her back when you regain your strength Naruto. You're pathetic in front of Toneri if you would end up collapsing every now and then. You're not a weakling as how Hinata knows you. She knows and admires the strong and brave person who never quits. Hinata would never remember a Naruto that is weak and is crying like a child here! If what Shikamaru and I thought that Hinata might just lost her memories then we have to bring her memories back so we can fully have her again! Do you get me Naruto?! If we want to have Hinata back be the Naruto that she knows before!"Sasuke said strongly with full of strong emotion as he drop Naruto to the ground.

Naruto bowed his head and for a couple of minutes no one dares to talk, or to move a muscle. They wait till Naruto would be ready.

Slowly and shakily Naruto stood up from the ground and he stumbled from getting back on his bed.

Everybody smiled sadly towards Naruto.

"I'll get her back that's a promise dattebayo!" He said while he is still facing down.

"Don't worry Naruto while you're having a good rest we will investigate for you. Don't carry this burden since we are here to help you with it." Shikamaru said as he signalled for the boys to head out.

..

..

* * *

"Did I mess again?" Naruto asked Sakura as Sakura took another examination on his pulse rate.

"No you didn't Naruto. Anybody would react the way you did."

"Have faith in your friends Naruto, they would take care of this. You work hard for everyone, now's the time that we all work for you." Ino said trying to somehow ease Naruto.

Naruto became quiet; he doesn't want to talk anymore. The fatigue, the stress and his depression had almost taken its toll and end to him. When he saw Himawari on the maze, Naruto knows there and then something is not right, his emotion and the feelings he had when he just first saw the girl. He knows that they have a special bond that is unexplainable and then when he saw Hinata with a young teenage boy that looks just exactly like him, who shares his feature, seeing the boy's eyes is like he was looking with his own eyes.

For so many years, He believe that Hinata is dead. For so many years that he thought that he will be alone for eternity, for so many years that he thought he had lost her forever. But now seeing her again even when she had a different name, different hairstyle and is blind, he knows that she is his Hinata.

It pain him to think what Hinata might have went through in life, she was pregnant the night she went missing, and it pain him even more to think that there is another man who claim Hinata.

..

..

..

* * *

"Who are you calling to Shikamaru?" Kiba asked as they were all gathered in the balcony of the house.

"As much as we wanted to investigate, we can't deal with it if the time would call for a battle in a court and if we don't have a genius attorney don't you think?" Shikamaru smirk and dialled Konoha's genius attorney number.

"Do you think it will lead to that Shikamaru?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, 99 % that it would." He said recalling in his mind how possessive the mayor was towards Hinata. "Lee, can you get a hold of Hiashi-san?"

"Yosh I'm on it"

"Has anyone of you knows where the kids are?" Karui came into view with Temari. "We've searched for them everywhere but we couldn't find them."

"Sasuke isn't here as well. He just sort of vanished." Sai inform the group.

..

..

..

* * *

..

"I hate this!" he repeated as he throw another rock on the river where he can clearly see his reflection, no rather it's not his reflection he is seeing, it's that man Naruto's reflection.

"I hate it dattebasa!" He screamed as he took one big rock and throws it in the river.

"The river has nothing to do with your frustration Boruto." The young Uchiha girl said as she took the pleasure of sitting on the grass while enjoying the night view of the river.

"That's none of your business. Why do you have to follow me here anyway- no it's rather why you people are following me here?" He grin his teeth in frustration as he look at Sarada's friends who are enjoying the scenery as well.

"I'm here for the food and not you cutie." A chubby girl said while stuffing her face with her snacks.

"I'm here to sketch." Answered the blond boy who is busy sketching on his pad while beside him is a lazy boy who does nothing but to take a nap.

"I'm here because the river calls for me to enhance my skills and do some training." A boy with dark eyes, black bowl-style haircut and bushy brows said while walking using his hands.

A blush came across his face by their blunt reply.

Sarada smirk seeing Boruto was somehow embarrassed of his self. "Don't believe them." She said softly to him as she stands by his side. "They are actually curious about you so they came and follow you here."

"You're all bunch of immature kids." He said and faced the river again. "What's there to be curious about?" He stubbornly said.

Sarada took a deep breath before composing herself on how to start having a conversation with a frustrated guy.

"I don't know Boruto, maybe because that you look like a copy of the Chairman we all adored."

"Che! Copy you see. That man isn't nothing like me! There's nothing similar about us. Are you people blind?" He said sarcastically. "That man isn't my father!" He shouted and throws another big rock on the river.

"I don't believe that you've been told about that part." Comes a comment from the guy who happens to arrive.

"Papa?" Sarada called out to the man.

"Sarada only said that they find it curious as to why you have similarities with Naruto, but she didn't say that they are thinking that Naruto might be your father."

Boruto eyed the dark haired man and he can't help but feel awed and be intimidated with his aura. He looks so cool.

"I do believe that nobody pointed out that matter to you, but why are you having frustration about that? You had a father right? That Mayor a while ago is your father is he not? Cause if he is then what's all the drama you are making?"

Boruto eyes grow wider at the man's statement.

"That is if that shitty Mayor isn't your father and you grows up not knowing anything about your biological dad which is why the moment you saw Naruto you had form a special connection to him. Am I correct?"

Boruto swallowed so hard at the blunt statement of this guy. He doesn't like this guy, it's like he is reading his mind.

"It is possible that Naruto is your father and no matter how I look at you, you look like him in many ways. His wife Hinata who happens to be look like your mother Hanabi as well went missing 13 years ago and she was presumed to be dead but there are no evidence to say that she is really dead, they never had children, but if they do then I'm sure that they will have children who will look exactly like them, and maybe they are of the same age as you and you sister Himawari."

He couldn't move. No, he doesn't want to move because his knees are trembling. He is not a dumb kid who won't understand and learned to read the situation.

The if's are playing on his mind since he saw that guy who looks like him but older. There was that special feeling he can't explain when he saw him awhile back. Something he feared but he dreamed of having.

"13 years" he mumbled. He and Hima will turn 13 years old soon. His mother raised them both without a presence of a father. He could remember clearly years back some memories when he wished to have a father by his side.

In the past, when he wanted to know if his father did exist or not. The past when he and Himawari would only pretend to believe in the story that their father was a good man who died before they were born, a lie that their mother created in order to comfort them from the pain that she doesn't have any memory of herself before she give birth to them. A secret that their mother wishes to hide from them, but he and Himawari knows the real deal. Why they know? Because Orochimaru-Mitsuki's father told them so.

They love their mother so much that they decided to play along with her story. Since then he wish and hope in silence that if his father is alive somewhere, that he will come to get them. He waited and for almost 13 years, the chance of having a real father is here. If what Sarada's father story is true, then there's the chance that the guy, Naruto Uzumaki is his father. His father.

Is he ready for it?

Isn't this just a dream?

A fantasy he created since he is been longing to it?

..

"If that old man is my father. Will..Will he accept me as his son?" Boruto asked with a shaky voice.

"Boruto?" Sarada called out worriedly seeing how Boruto's tears stream down from his eyes.

"That's for you to find out." Sasuke answered and he offered a hand to Boruto.

Boruto raised his hand to accept it but then he remembered something that had him stopped. Something that is really important and life threatening.

So he sprint out and make a run for it.

Boruto!" sarada calls out and tries to follow him but was stopped when Sasuke took a hold of her arms. "Papa?"

"Let him be."

"But- papa"

"If he is Naruto's son then trust him. He is following what his gut is telling him." Sasuke responded. He knows it, that boy is in fact Naruto's son; there's no doubt about that. And since he is Naruto's son he is putting a faith to that boy. When he stopped from reaching out to him, he can see the fear for someone in that boy's eye, the need to protect someone is evident. "This _won't be easy as I thought that mayor is really something to be feared on this matter."_ Sasuke thought..

...

..

..

* * *

"There you are Boruto-kun!" Tamaki's voice greeted him upon his return. "Your father had ordered a search party for you; he said he wanted to see you as soon as you return home. He is in his office"

He went past her and went into the path leading to Toneri's office.

"Tamaki-san, do me a favor will you." He said and looks back at the woman who helped raised him.

"Never calls that pervert my father, I already told you a thousand times that he is not my father." He said and smiled at her.

Tamaki was lost for words. Did something happen to Boruto? She knows this boy for so long but this is the first time she had seen him so composed. Every time he addressed Toneri (as Toneri's order) as Boruto's father he would always get mad at her and sometimes yells at her and reprimand her that Toneri isn't his father. But somehow tonight he seems to be composed and relaxed and there's some spark in his eyes. She can see hope in it.

She smiled at the young boys' back. Whatever happens, she will be there by their side.

..

..

* * *

..

"Boruto-kun!" Toneri who was talking at the phone immediately end his call and he went to greet Boruto who just came inside the office without knocking.

"I was worried and sick about you. It's past 10 so I ordered a search party for you. Please don't come home late again my son."

"I was practicing my soccer skills alone. I didn't take notice of the time pervert man.''

Toneri sighed hearing the nickname Boruto had always used to address him. He already had forbid him to call him that but this boy is really testing his patient.

"Well, be wary of the time then. There are people who are crazy this time around and they had infiltrate our place so please be careful my son. And about what happen a while ago, don't think about it too much. That guys is a crazy lonely man who lost his wife years ago, don't believe e-"

"yeah, yeah yeah I get it. Can I go to my room now? I'm kind of tired." Boruto said cutting off what Toneri would have to say.

"Yes you may."

Boruto took his leave and quickly went to Himawari's room to check her out and talk to her.

..

..

..

* * *

..

"Nii-san."

"You're not sleeping as I thought." He said as he went inside her room and locks it afterwards.

"I can't sleep." Hima reason out as she was sitting on a chair facing her mirror and brushing her hair. "I've been thinking so hard about what happen today.

"Good."

"What?"

"I said good, Because I want to ask you something about that." Himawari."

Hima face Boruto this time.

"If that Naruto is our father, Will you accept him?"

Himawari dropped her hairbrush as she cries.

Himawari, like him had always been wishing to be found. They have this telepathic wish that someday their biological father will find them, if he do exist and take them away from such horrible place.

Yes Tsukikure is not a place for them. Surely they had found friends but they never feel at home in this place. It's like they belong to somewhere and it's surely not Tsukikure.

..

..

* * *

Flashback…

"Stop it!" A crying 10 years old Himawari screamed at the group of young kids who surrounds her and calls her the name witch kid. While they made fun of the red scarf her mother had knitted for her.

"What are you going to do now ha witch? Are you going to cry and go to your blind mama?" A boy with a broken tooth said while his other friends made fun of the scarf by pulling it altogether, swinging it and even stamping on it on the dusty ground.

Himari just let out a soft sob and tries her best to compose herself.

"This scarf is so ugly!" said the other boys.

"You bet because the one who made it it's this witch girls ugly blind mother." Another one said and throws the scarf at Himawari's face.

"Don't call my mama ugly!" Himawari said angrily at the boys as she holds the tattered scarf on his hands.

"What? Your mom is ugly, that's what my mother always has to say." Says the boy with a broken tooth.

"Take it back now! Or it will be me who will break your teeth again. Nii-san already did one so I'm going to give you another broken one if you will not take back what you had said." Himawari warns.

"Heeh! As if you can do it." The other boy with a spiky hair said and goes to make fun of Himawari's hair, when Himawari took a grip hold on the boys' hand. "Hey what are yo-Ahhhhh!" The boy screamed at the pain cause by Himawari. "Let go!" The boy screamed. His friends are having doubt to help as if they don't believe that there's a pain in Himawari's grip on this boy.

..

"Hima! What are you doing dattebasa? Let that stupid go" Boruto along with Mitsuki came in a hurry seeing her sister had just about to break the bully boys' hands.

Himawari let go of the boys' hand as she heard his brother simple command.

The boy went towards his friend crying over the pain of his hands that turns red.

"It's not me who started it." Himawari reasons out quickly.

Boruto looks at the scene; Himawari's red scarf is all tattered. Without asking, he knows what had happen.

"They made fun of mama and they call her ugly."

Boruto eyed the boys and recognize that one of them-a boy with the broken tooth was the one he had a fight with last week which result for him to get suspended in class for 5 days. His father is one of the teachers in school and his mother owns a restaurant in the city. His mom had told him not to cause any trouble and if he will cross path with this people that he should avoid it.

"Ohhh I see you are back now ha Boruto" The broken tooth boy greeted as he neared Boruto. "What does it feel to be suspended ha?"

Boruto just took a deep breath and faced Himawari. "Let's go Hima, Mitsuki, let's not waste our time here." He said and turns his back on the boy.

Hima follows his track.

"Ehhh.. Looks like you're not so though now ha Boruto!" The boy shouted whiles his other friends are snickering from behind. "Well you're a scaredy cat aren't you? Just like your father!"

Boruto stopped on his track as he heard that word came out from the boy.

"Ohh yeah, my mom told me that your father left you bastards and your ugly blind mother because he is a scaredy cat as well, maybe he can't just stand being near you bastards that's why he lef-" and the boys smugly face fell on the ground as Boruto in a flash of light punched the boy's face.

Another tooth was broken from that punch he had received. But Boruto isn't stopping there. He sat on the boys stomach and punched him some more, the boys friends tries to help but seeing Boruto's angry eyes had their knees trembling, they don't want to stopped or be the one to receive such punches.

"Take it back dattebasa!" Boruto demanded angrily while still throwing punches on the almost unconscious boy, only then he was stopped by a hand that grabs him away from the now unconscious boy.

"Stop it now Boruto" Mitsuki said holding him tightly. "Calm down!"

"Nii-san'' Himawari's worried voice had him stop struggling from Mitsuki's hold.

"Don't ever listen to what they say Hima. Our father will find us soon. Believe it dattebasa." He said with full of determination.

..

End of flashback…

..

* * *

..

"I had this feeling that he is. I just wished you and mom would have the same feeling as me." She cried.

Boruto eyed the floor and then he flashed his grin at her. "You bet I do!"

And then they both know that there Shattered Childhood memories will be long gone...

..

* * *

..

End of Chapter 11.

Chapter 12 will be up two days from now :)

Stay Tuned!

and please do leave a review for this chap :)

Thank you!

Love you all!

..

-Admin FUJI


	12. Chapter 12

I'm Back!~!

Sorry for the long wait folks..

Sorry for not updating this story..

And thank you for the loving message you guys send through my Fanfic account

I read all you mails and i can't believe how you guys want this story so badly...

it makes me proud and be happy to myself.

Thank you!

Please enjoy this chapter and the other one since i will be posting another chap soon..

* * *

Chapter 12 "Face Off"

* * *

..

Not again." Sakura whisper as she wipes Naruto's sweaty forehead as his temperature rises again. "Save up your energy Naruto." She whispered as a small sad smile graced her thin lips.

When they were younger Naruto always had nightmares due to a traumatized event in the past. Jiraiya always had consulted Dr. Tsunade, Naruto's Godmother to help Naruto coped up with those dreams. Sakura had saw it a couple of times how Naruto would scream on his dreams, it went on till they went high school, however since Hinata came into Naruto's life, he seldom had those dreams and is leaving a good life. But then when Hinata went missing Naruto's sleeping pattern had worsened.

"I'll be watching you, you baka." She whispered softly.

..

..

"How is he?"

"He is having a high fever." Sakura informed Sasuke as Sasuke went inside Naruto's room to check him out. The others have gone to take their rest.

"Why don't you take a rest too Sakura, I will watch over him." Sasuke suggested as he took a seat on the empty chair on Naruto's right side

Sakura declines his suggestion. "I'd rather not. I want to see Naruto's condition when he wakes up" She said. "Between us, I guess it's you who should be resting Sasuke-kun."

"I'm fine." Sasuke said as his eyes fix on Naruto's sleeping face.

Sakura's eyes drop to the floor and Sasuke took notice of it.

"You're not fine Sasuke, you never had been fine." Sakura said in a calm manner. "Especially that like Naruto you are in shock from seeing her again. I know how special she is to you, so special that-"

And Sakura could not continue what she wanted to say. She looks away and wipes a few tears that drop on her eyes. "So special Sasuke-kun that I know I could never replace her in your heart no matter how much I try." She let out a few sobs, while Sasuke's eyes remain at Naruto's sleeping feature. "But I don't have the right to compare myself to her since I am one of the reasons why she left Konoha that night."

Sasuke looks at Sakura this time, "What do you mean you are one of the reasons Sakura?"

She had to do it, even if this means Sasuke would hate her for what she have done, but she is eaten by guilt for the last 13 years, perhaps if she confessed that she shared guilt for what happen to Hinata then perhaps she will be able to breathe normally.

But no, she won't ever breathe normally after this. Seeing Sasuke's eyes turns into anger and betrayal towards her. No she can't breathe normally. She knows Sasuke tries to live a normal life with her 13 years ago but her jealousy towards Hinata had clouded her and she did something that had driven Hinata away from Konoha at that time.

..

..

* * *

..

"Ahh! What a lovely morning!" Kiba yawned as he did some stretching. "Shino, I'm leaving you behind if you're still lazy to do some jogging in the morning."

"Yeah go ahead I don't mind." Shino calmly says as he is busy reading a book. "And beside Naruto is awake after 4 days of being asleep and having fever, I want to see him more than wanting to go on an exercise."

"Gee! You, landing a teaching job had made you an uncool person. Well I'm going ahead." He waved goodbye to Shino and started running towards the park.

"He! The cold won't ever stop me from my training." He cockily said as he keeps on running.

"Wooohhh! Kiba-kun. Good morning!" Lee calls out as he jogs beside Kiba.

"Lee-san? And oh! Metal Lee is with you as well."

"Of course! The cold weather won't stop the intense burning of youth! Metal Lee needs to keep up in order to-

"Yeah yeah I get it!" Kiba interrupted to stop Lee from screaming all over again his favorite line. "Why don't we have a challenge? The first one to reach the park wins!" Kiba announces.

"You're on!" Both Lee and Metal Lee said in unison.

"Alright!" Kiba exclaimed and their race is on when a car had gone past behind them.

"Oi Lee-san!"

"hmmm what is it Kiba-kun?"

"That car."

..

..

* * *

..

"Feeling better?" Sasuke asked as Naruto had finished his 8 bowls of ramen. They insist for him to stay on bed and eat his ramen instead of getting up. Naruto is not on his hundred percent strength yet.

"Nah! I need more Sasuke." Naruto pouted like a child. "I need like 10 more!" He said

Sasuke sighed but smiled at his friend. "Alright I will tell Temari and Ino to make you more of it."

"Arigato Sasuke, I have to eat a lot to have my strength back. Even though Ino and Tamari's ramen isn't like Ichiraku but I feel great to eat what my friends had cooked for me."

"You should be." Sasuke said and went towards the door to inform Temari and Ino that Naruto is asking for more of his Ramen.

"Neh, Sasuke." Naruto called out as Sasuke is about to leave the room.

"What Sakura had said to you the other night? I've heard all of it."

"I know that, I can sense you holding yourself from saying anything."

"Sasuke, What Sakura did was because she….

"It was my fault dobe not hers. I put her in that situation. No I put you, Sakura and Hinata in that situation." Sasuke's grip his fist tightly.

"Teme, you-

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Naruto. Let's just drop this subject."

"Okay, let's drop this subject for now." Naruto said clearly.

..

..

* * *

"10 more?" Temari repeated.

"Alright! I'm all fired!" Ino scream. "I don't care if he asked for a hundred as long as I can make him something to have his strength back then I will."

"Ohh Ino is burning with the fire of youth." Karui jokingly commented.

"Stop that Karui-san you're sounding more like Lee than Chouji." Ino retorted earning a laugh to the women and a smirk from Sasuke.

''Papa!" Sarada exclaimed as she enters the kitchen while panting heavily.

"Woohh chill my princess." Sasuke laughed looking at his daughter trying to catch her breathing.

"Papa! He is here! That Toneri guy is outside and wanted to speak to the chairman."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. Karui and Temari went quiet while Ino grabbed a knife on Temari's side.

"Ino!" Temari shouted and hold Ino's trying to stop her from getting out the kitchen.

"That stupid man who took Hinata away? I'm going to chop him into pieces! Let me go Temari-san"

"Stand still Ino!" Temari shouted. "We still don't have any evidence on that!"

"How dare he comes here and wish to speak to Naruto!"

..

..

* * *

"He wanted to speak to Naruto alone." Shikamaru inform as Sasuke went out the house.

"and?"

"Well I told him what has to be done." Shikamaru smirk.

Sasuke nodded in silent agreement as he eyed the pale skin, shaggy white haired man.

..

..

* * *

..

"I'm sorry if I disturb you Naruto-san." Toneri started as he is sitting comfortably on the chair as Naruto walks inside the living area and took his place on the chair provided by Sasuke and Shikamaru who stood behind him.

Toneri had his two personnel as well. As what Shikamaru and Sasuke had explained to them, they should be there as a witness to what might going to happen if they will have a talk with Toneri.

"No its okay. I was planning to give you a visit today dattebayo. You just happen to do it before me."

Naruto took notice of Toneri's eyebrows twitching. "Naruto-san, as the mayor of this town, I am welcoming you with an open arm for the goodness you have bestowed upon Tsukikure. Konoha's reputation had reach not just here in Tsukikure but to-

"Cut the crap! Just say what you came here for. I don't have plans to listen to your flatteries." Naruto angrily said interrupting Toneri's irritating speech.

"Well, the rumours about you are really true.'' Toneri chuckled and match Naruto's intense stare. "Naruto Uzumaki, what happen four days ago is only a small misunderstanding. If I may guess what is pretty obvious, my wife Hanabi looks a lot like your deceased wife however she is not Hinata Uzumaki as you claim her to be.

Somehow our existence makes the fun of us by having another human being who will look exactly like us or somehow shares slight similarities with us." Toneri explained calmly despite Naruto's intense stare towards him. "My wife Hanabi share similarities with your wife which is why in your state of depression for losing your wife years ago that you made yourself believe that Hanabi is Hinata." Toneri let out a soft chuckle as he can see how Naruto's hands turn into fist.

"Too bad though Naruto-san, Hanabi and Hinata are two different people. I feel bad for you for losing your wife and fall into depression, but thinking that your wife is also a wife of another man is kind of absurd to think. You need to prove it to justify your claim, though there is nothing to prove in the very first place. Gladly I'm a good politician and knows how to deal matter without disputes Naruto-san, therefore I proposed to forget what just happen and lets move forward on the matter that had brought you here, and that is the school which-"

"What brought me here is not about the school, Tomeri." Naruto interrupted.

"It's Toneri" Toneri corrected but waited for Naruto to finish what he is saying.

"The reason why I am here is because I want to meet certain someone who seems to fill an empty space of my heart just by listening to her voice. She somehow pulls me out from my depression and I didn't expect that I will be seeing the whole package that will make me complete once I got here. They are the reason why I will be staying here in Tsukikure and that I will never give up on what I came here for." Naruto said with conviction and commitment.

Shikamaru and Sasuke both shared a rare smile to each other hearing what Naruto had said.

Toneri is puzzled at first but when he caught up as to what Naruto mean, he gritted his teeth trying to supress the anger arising from him. He maybe a mayor of this town but he knows too well that the Uzumaki is one hell of a name to cross with.

"Well I hope you will enjoy your stay here in Tsukikure." Toneri let out a smile, no a creepy smile instead as he stood up. "I will not stay long. My wife is preparing a lunch for me at home, I better get going. Thank you for having me in and sorry for being a disturbance."

"You sure are." Naruto said emphasizing that Toneri is a disturbance.

Toneri didn't say anymore he just closed his eyes along with his smug smile.

..

* * *

"That went well." Shikamaru commented as Sasuke escorted the guests outside. "I'm surprised that neither Sasuke nor I was able to talk to speak for your behalf."

"I can't just let you and Sasuke do it. I'm a man too." He smiled at him.

"His appearance today to seek you to forget the incident shows he is hiding a lot of things about his wife and he is getting paranoid."

"Hell he should be, cause I will never give up on Hinata… and.. and Himawari and Boruto. I won't give up on them either."

"And we won't too Naruto."

Never give up. Those words had put him unease which is so frustrating. It's not just Naruto but it's what Sasuke Uchiha had told him before he went inside his car.

..

..

* * *

"That friend of yours Uchiha-san is a cocky and arrogant one. I feel bad for his deceased wife. I hope he will find it in his heart to accept and move on. Must be hard to work under him I'm sure."

Sasuke Uchiha didn't answer, he just stare at him. It's not a blank stare, it's an intense one.

"Oh well I got to go, make sure Naruto-san will always be safe and well." He said and as his security personnel opens the car door for him; a quick hand shut it closed. Making all his security personnel to be on guard and be threatened as one of his security acts to pounce the Uchiha but he signaled for them to stop.

Sasuke Uchiha is somewhat to be reckon with, and he knows that if his personnel would engage him in a combat that they will surely be outmatch.

"If that's a threat to Naruto, I will not take it lightly."

"Ohh you seem to be paranoid for the sake of Naruto. Such loyalty." Toneri said calmly.

"That Paranoid word seems to fit you. Oh yeah, you may now go." Sasuke offered by opening the car door instead for Toneri. "Your wife Hanabi is waiting for you am I correct?"

Toneri eyed Sasuke with a warning as he went inside his car.

"How ironic that her name is the same as Hinata's younger sister Hanabi." Sasuke said and closed the car door.

* * *

And that's what makes him more frustrated as the name Hanabi should have been buried a long time ago. But no, those damn old folks used that name to name his wife instead.

"You seem to be overstress." Orochimaru, his personal secretary said as he is driving his car for today. He refused to come out from the car with him and volunteers to drive him instead.

"I need you to call some people Orochimaru and have them issue a restraining order as soon as possible."

"Ohhhh… seems like your idea of talking and shutting the Uzumaki fella had you more paranoid than before. I thought you can shut him."

"Not without a force I guess. Anyway you should have come out and be there with me. He had a good and smart people behind him, that even in their silence I can feel how intelligent they are while analysing my behavior."

"I already told you that I can't and I won't, I maybe your personal assistant and your relative but I can't take side between you and that Uzumaki."

"And why not? Do you know that Uzumaki personally?"

"No, but I know his godfather so well, that's why I'm not going to take sides."

"Whatever, you have just decided that on your own Orochimaru. You frustrate me even more of how useless you are this time."

"My bad." Orochimaru shows a creepy smile as he focused his self on the road again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "Come and take us"

* * *

"Papa?"

Sasuke look at his daughter as he carries her bag.

"yeah?"

"You've been spacing for a while. Are you tired?"

Sasuke smile at his precious daughter "Yeah I am, but I'm okay." He lied as he helped his daughter getting inside the bus that will take the kids back to Konoha.

Karui,Temari, Lee, Chouji, Shino and Sakura were escorting the kids back to Konoha while the rest of them will stay in Tsukikure. A plan that is laid out by Shikamaru since it will be dangerous for the kids to stay in Tsukikure if they will be up against a powerful person in Tsukikure. What happened yesterday will surely kindle a war as they can see how paranoid the mayor is acting.

"I don't understand why we have to go back so soon. I wanted to stay for a while." Sarada said and refused to get inside the bus.

"I'm sorry Sarada, but things are complicated for now, we will take good care of everything here." Sasuke assured his daughter.

"Promise me that the chairman will be okay? And Boruto as well."

"I promise. Now get inside." Sasuke hug his daughter and sees her off with Sakura. But he refused to meet her eyes. It's not because he finds Sakura at fault here, he did something too. He share a guilt with her, no it's all his fault and not just Sakura.

…

..

* * *

"It really puzzled me what's going on with Sakura and Sasuke" Ino commented as she took a sip on her coffee and wave's goodbye to everyone including Inojin as the bus took off. Inojin will be staying with Sakura for a while.

"Let's not get into their affair." Sai answered and went back inside the house. "The only affair that we have to take care now is Naruto's and Hinata."

..

..

* * *

..

"Are these all of it?" Naruto asked as he received a folder from Shikamaru.

"Yeah. The private investigator that I paid double had gathered those." Shikamaru started as Kiba came near Naruto to read the contents as well. Sasuke, Sai and Ino who just came inside the house sat on the sofa.

"He said that Hanabi was introduced as a relative from the local folks who live here in Tsukikure. She was blind and pregnant at that time. The town folks know nothing too much about her since they said she is quiet reserve and doesn't mingle with anybody else aside from the relatives she had. 2 years ago she married Toneri Otsutsuki thus giving her the last name Otsutsuki. The investigator said that Hanabi's identity is a mystery, no one knows who she really is aside from the local folks who brought her here."

"Of course she is Hinata and not Hanabi that's why nobody knows her." Naruto commented. "Those local folks you mention maybe we can talk to them and ask them how Hinata got here in Tsukikure."

"That's the drag. Those folks are dead but they have a daughter named Tamaki who is with Hanabi all the time. If we can have a chance to see her then we might be able to talk to her and ask her about Hanabi-I mean Hinata. But putting our limited power in this place as we are up against a powerful person here then we have no choice but to wait patiently for more information. We can't just barge in and take Hinata away Naruto when we don't have strong evidence that will prove that she is our Hinata. The court would not accept our theory just because we believe it. We have to be prepared for everything."

"That's true." Sai agreed.

"I know and understand that dattebayo, I can't afford to lost Hinata and my children that's why imp putting my trust on you guys. The usual me would just go barging in and cause trouble to get my family back, but I won't do it this time. That's why I am one step ahead of you guys." Naruto said proudly.

Sasuke smirk at Naruto's proud statement.

"One step ahead?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto flash a grin at them."Trust me, I will bring Hinata back!"

"Yosh! Let's do it." Kiba said enthusiastically. "Let's bring Hinata back! Although that won't be easy ha." Kiba sarcastically commented as he wave a restraining order from the court addressed to Naruto. Toneri had filed a restraining order per Hanabi's approval.

"That order really proves that the shitty mayor really had something to hide." Sasuke commented. "He is paranoid."

"But I won't let him win dattebayo!" Naruto who was sitting on the lounge drinking his tea says. "I've been living like hell without my wife and children beside me. I will do what it takes to have them back."

"Yes you will Naruto." Shikamaru patted Naruto's shoulder. "If Toneri passed a restraining order for you not to come near Hinata, then we will just have to bring Hinata to you." Shikamaru winked. "And be patience Naruto, everything will happen if we wait patiently."

Naruto agreed and smiled at his friends. "I have put my faith in you guys!"

"Finally he is glowing with hope." Ino commented seeing the happy and hoping grin from Naruto.

..

..

* * *

"A restraining order?" Tamaki repeated as she is making Hanabi's tea that morning

"Yes Toneri had me sign it yesterday. He is getting paranoid about Naruto Uzumaki. He said it's for my own safety."

"Do you really want to sign it though my lady?"

"Of course not, you know I wish to speak to that guy. But Toneri might get possessive towards me and I am scared what he will do if he will think that Ill betray him." Hanabi said worriedly. "That's why Tamaki-san, please do that favour that I asked of you."

"I will my lady." Tamaki answered. "I just need the perfect timing to get out of these walls. Since Toneri-sama seems to be so paranoid lately that he tighten the security around us."

"I understand Tamaki-san. I'm sorry if I am asking too much on you."

"Stop that my lady. You know how much you mean to me. There's no need to feel burden about that request. I too love to have a talk on that Naruto-san. His likeness to Boruto and his genuine reaction when he sees you my lady is something we simply cannot ignore, he is a hottie I can say that and I think he is a heartthrob since I can see how handsome he i-Opss! I'm sorry my lady. I talk too much."

Hanabi gently shook her head. "Don't mind it Tamaki-san. I love it every time we brought the subject of Naruto-san's likeness to Boruto. I know we are hoping too much without basis, but I like this feeling." Hanabi said as she placed her fist on her chest.

"My lady." Tamaki smiled seeing Hanabi's genuine smile.

"Boruto and Himawari are seemed to be quiet. I expect Boruto to ask me tons of questions that I don't know how to answer but surprisingly he didn't."

"I agree my lady, though it seems to be too strange for them to stay always in their room. That's so not like them my lady. Ever since we live here Boruto and Himawari likes to go out every day but now they choose to follow Toneri-san's order to stay which is kind of odd."

"However, Tamaki-san seems like Boruto and Himawari are in a good mood this past days." Hanabi smiled genuinely. "Although I wonder if it has something to do with that man, Naruto Uzumaki. It's really strange that I have this feeling that I can't put to ease. I want him to come and get us away from here."

..

..

..

* * *

..

He landed swiftly on the ground as he took a good leap over the huge wall of Otsutsuki manor. He made sure that the surveillance camera won't capture him.

A few seconds past another pair of feet landed safely beside him.

"Piece of cake." He commented.

"Let's go nii-san" Himawari excitedly exclaimed as they run off.

"Just as I thought, you guys are sneaking out." Mitsuki's voice had them stop from running away.

"Mitsuki." Boruto and Himawari sweat dropped seeing Mitsuki is waiting for them ahead.

..

"Uncle Toneri had asked me to spy on you guys since he find it odd why you keep yourself hidden in your rooms. You guys don't like to follow his order and he finds it odd that this time you did obey him."

"Did your stupid pervert uncle order you as well to stop us?" Boruto asked, knowing Mitsuki so well who doesn't like Toneri even a bit.

"That's the fun part; he forgot to say to stop you two so I'm just spying not stopping you guys." Mitsuki smiled.

"I owe you for this one Mitsuki." Boruto thanks his friend.

..

..

..

* * *

"One step ahead?" Sasuke repeated what he said moments ago in the group as the two of them were left inside the house. Kiba, Ino, Sai and Shikamaru are on their way to school to greet the parents and new students who will be enrolled in the school. They are now three days delayed for the start of the school year but with everything ready for sure they can cover up with the delays.

Naruto fixed his tie as he is getting ready to go. "You're surprised?" he asked Sasuke.

"A little." Sasuke admitted as he waited for Naruto to be done. "You're not going to tell me of your plan?"

Naruto smiled "Of course I will but not this time, Sasuke. I promised you, everything will be back to normal before Christmas strikes."

"With your confidence. I'm at ease." Sasuke said and went ahead of Naruto. "I'll wait for you outside."

..

..

* * *

A soft sigh escaped him as he look at the bushes far from the veranda that he is in. A smile draws on his lips knowing who are hiding behind those bushes that Naruto who is still inside the house would really love to see them.

"You two could come out now." He shouted enough for the kids to hear him; however they seem to be not cooperating with him.

"Boruto, Himawari" he called their names and only then the two figure hiding in the bushes revealed their selves.

"We are just passing by." Boruto lied and quickly grabs Himawari. "Let's go Hima."

"He is here inside if you two like to know." Sasuke said quickly and a genuine smile cross his lips as the kids halted their escape.

"He is?" Himawari asked in anticipation. Boruto's eyes speak of those as well.

..

..

* * *

"Finally ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he is done doing his tie. It always takes him half an hour to do it properly. Well he never really used to tying his tie by himself. He never does well on it since the only one who can do it so perfectly was Hinata.

He raised his left hand and look at the ring on his finger. "I swear Hinata, I will bring you back to me. That's a promise ttebayo!." He said. "And Himawari and Boruto as well."

"Naruto?"

"Ohh Gomen Sasuke, I took so long on my tie." He sheepishly said seeing Sasuke back inside the house.

He quickly grabs his coat. "Time to go!."

"I guess not." Sasuke replied.

"Eh? What do you mean?-." And his world stops spinning as a young teenage boy came into view behind Sasuke. The boy who share the same feature as him. His eyes went wide while staring at the boy so intensely. His throat suddenly become dries.

Naruto keeps staring at Boruto that the boy seems to feel embarrassed all of a sudden that he divert his eyes towards the figure hiding on his back.

"Hima, don't hide behind me." He said to his sister who is hiding behind him but her eyes were looking at Naruto. "Don't get embarrassed this is your idea. You said you wanted to see him so stand beside me." He reprimanded her.

"This is your idea as well Nii-san. You wanted to see him as well so badly." Himawari pouted.

Boruto is about to say something to Himawari when they both notice that Naruto is nearing them while his eyes were wet of his tears.

He knows he looks uncool in front of these children seeing him crying, but he can't stop his tears from flowing.

"Boruto? Himawari?" He said their name huskily as his throat is really drying. He doesn't know what to say.

Himawari seeing Naruto cries couldn't help herself but to cry as well, while Boruto is trying to suppress it.

"Naruto" Sasuke tapped Naruto's right shoulder to snap him a little. He needed it on this moment. "These kids escaped just to see you here. Pull yourself together." He softly says.

Naruto who was crying a minute ago composed his self after hearing Sasuke's word. He looks at the kids and saw something amazing in their eyes.

It's welcoming him.

How pathetic he was moments ago. These kids went into the trouble just to see him.

"Boruto, Himawari." He started again, this time he went closer to them. Since he is so tall that he needs to bend down a little so he can see their faces clearly. He smiled at the kids and shows his famous trademark smile.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha. Although I would really love to introduce myself as your father but I don't want you two to get me wrong. My heart tells me the moment that I saw you two a couple of days ago that there is a special connection between us. A connection that I thought I would never had. You see, my wife Hinata went missing years ago and your mother Hanabi looks exactly like her. In my heart I know that she is Hinata, but I have to prove it since your mother doesn't seem to have a memory of me. I know 100% sure what is that connection that I share with you guys, but I don't want you two to get confused on the situation and the matter at hand."

Naruto smiled sadly at the kids this time.

"I have to win you guys back before I introduce myself as your da—

"Dad!" Himawari and Boruto said in unison.

Himawari wipes away her tears. "It sounds crazy but the moment I saw you in the maze I had this special feelings that somehow you and I are like one. I thought I'm being silly, but then when you call mother as Hinata and says she is your wife, I feel like I'm hoping that it wasn't just a mistake. That's somehow you knew my mother." Himawari's eyes sparkles while talking. " Nii-san had the same feeling as I do too. That's why we are here because we wanted to ask you a favor."

"a favor?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Boruto continued. "We are not dumb kids who wouldn't understand what is going on. I look like you a lot; Even Himawari's eyes are just like yours. That's why we are here to offer this." And Boruto took out strands of hair sealed in a plastic. "These are mine and Himawari, these are the things needed for a DNA right? Used it for taking our DNA, even though we have this feeling that it will be a 100% match."

Naruto was shocked as he took the plastic from Boruto's hand.

"We want to have a deal with you." Boruto said seriously eyeing Naruto intensely who is still in shock with the witty favour they are asking.

"Come to us once the result is done. Come for us and take us."

Naruto looks at the intense of the way the two stares at him. So it's not just him who wanted them back, they wanted him to take them back. And this moment proves it.

"Yosh! I will." He said as he took a great hold of the plastic in his hand. Earning a smile and a happy feature from Boruto and Himawari

"Woohh! These kids are smart, now I'm having doubt if they are really yours dobe." Sasuke teased.

"Shut it Teme!" Naruto said while smiling at Sasuke proudly.

Naruto feel like there's a hole in his being that has been fixed. Knowing that these kids - no his kids rather had faith and feel the same way as him.

"ahmmm.." Himawari shyly caught their attention.  
"What is it Hima?" Naruto asked.

"Ahmmm… ano.. ahmmm "

Naruto eyed the girl lovingly; she is indeed Hinata's daughter, she look like Hinata when she is nervous.

"Even when we don't have the DNA result, can I… Ahmmmm ano, Can I hug you?'' She requested.

"I've been wanting and wishing to do that since I saw you two coming inside." Naruto admitted and he closed the gap between him and the two, and together holds them in a tight loving and longing embrace.

The moment that Naruto had hold the kids, the feeling of that bond he had when he saw them before is there. His heart knows that these are his kids. He won't and never will he doubt that.

"Warm." Himawari softly whispers in his right ear. "I never know that fathers' are warm like mothers" She said like she is dreaming and hugs Naruto tightly while tears are strolling down her eyes.

Naruto hugs her back. While he can feel Boruto's shaking body. He is crying on his left shoulder while he is clutching at his shirt.

"Better hurry with that DNA result dattebasa!." He said as he was shaking while crying.

"I will ttebayo!." Naruto said seriously.

..

..

* * *

Please leave a review for this chpter :)

Onegai

-Admin FUJI


	14. Chapter 14

So whats up?!

I am actually in a middle of enjoying my day off

When my co-admins had been sending me messages that they love the latest chapter 13

So i decided to make an update today which i wrote only for an hour.

Yes you heard it folks! for an hour only..

Got no time to edit so please I hope you will love it..

* * *

Chapter 14: "Phone Call"

..

..

"Wow!" Himawari exclaimed as their car went inside the gate of Konoha High. "Though this is not my first time seeing your school, but I still can't help but be amazed." Himawari cries while she is sitting at Naruto's left side.

"I can't wait to see the jutsu's club ttebasa!." Boruto said excitedly sitting at Naruto's right side.

"Woohh! So you have a taste of martial art neh Boruto?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm the best martial artist here in Tsukikure." Boruto proudly say.

"Though brother is good in jutsu's art, he is bad at written exams." Himawari let out a giggle teasing her brother.

"Hima" Boruto eyed his sister while a blush of embarrassment is evident on his cheek. Naruto let out a laugh hearing and knowing this.

"Don't laugh dattebasa! I'm already embarrassed at that.." Boruto confessed.

"Don't worry; I'm not laughing because I find that as your weakness Boruto."

Boruto looks at Naruto wondering why the hell he is laughing then.

"I laughed because just like you I hate those stupid exams. When I was in your age, I like training to enhance my skills than answering those boring exams. Guess you got that from me."

Boruto's face lightens up hearing those words from Naruto that he shows his famous grin at him.

"So true." Sasuke agrees as he had park the car and motion for everybody to get out. " Naruto is a dumb kid who ends up last on every exam. He even had force Hinata to tutor him so he can pass a simple basic test. Oh no, that simple exam is very hard for his level then." Sasuke teased making Boruto and Himawari laugh at what he said and seeing Naruto blush by embarrassment.

"Teme! Stop that! You're making me uncool in front of my kids!" Naruto exclaimed as he went out of the car with Boruto and Himawari.

"Your kids?" Ino who is walking towards them asked upon hearing those words from Naruto. She looks at the kids behind Naruto who came out from the car as well. "Oh my!" Ino exclaimed seeing the kids and a puzzled look she throws at both Sasuke and Naruto.

Shikamaru who is behind Ino, didn't give a surprised reaction, he smiled like he knows that it will happen. Well Shikamaru took notice of the kids hiding on the bushes before he left the house. And he knows that there will be a reunion that will happen.

"I'll tell you about this later, but let me introduce you Ino to Boruto and Himawari, my kids with Hinata." Naruto happily introduce the kids. "Boruto and Hima-chan, say hello to your aunt Ino and Uncle Shikamaru."

Both Boruto and Himawari bowed at Shikamaru and Ino.

Ino's lips draws into smile as she hug the kid instead of returning their bows. "You two are splitting images of your parents. It's nice to meet you." Ino wipes a few tears away from her eyes as Shikamaru motion the group to follow him.

..

..

..

* * *

"A total of 167 kids came in today to start their first step towards good education. It's actually higher than the 134 kids we surveyed living in this province, which Principal Kang looks at their profile info and find out that some of them are from the nearby provinces here." Shikamaru reported as the group went a tour, looking at how happy and diligent the students are inside their classrooms. "Though we had a report from one of the riverside folks saying that there are kids who wish to be enrolled here, however, it's very hard for some to cross the wide river. They do have boats, but with the capacity of only two weights it can carry. And that small village people only have a few boats. So it can't carry everybody. They don't even have bridges. Geez, their politicians seems to overlook them how troublesome."

"hmmmm… so those children in there are having troubles ha." Naruto commented.

"Sasuke." He looks at Sasuke who is walking behind him. "Can you make a model for a bridge? I would like to donate a bridge for those people in that village. So it will be very easy for them to cross the water."

"I'll be on it." Sasuke replied.

"Great! And Ino, please pass a message to Sai and tell him that we need to make a boat for those people who are in need of it. They might be having troubles with their livelihood if transportation for them is really difficult."

"Sure!"

And Naruto goes on talking to everyone on what to do while Boruto and Himawai makes the moment of looking at their father with awed expression.

"Father is so cool." Boruto softly said to Himawari.

"Yeah he is. And he is so kind and gentle ni-san." Himawari agrees.

"Naruto is awesome right?" Sasuke added observing the impress expression the two had towards Naruto. "What I said about Naruto being dumb is true. He is actually a loser but he hated losing so he works so hard and never quits."

"He is so amazing!" Both Boruto and Himawari exclaimed.

"Sasuke-ojisan. Thank you!" Himawari in tears cries out while she gives the puzzled Sasuke a quick hug. "If it weren't for you, we will never meet him. You were the one who gives me the opportunity to talk to him on the phone. I still remember it." Himawari smiled.

"On the phone?" Boruto asked puzzled by what Hima mean.

"He was depressed at that time, and by that time I really am drawn by your likeness towards Hinata."Sasuke smiled at that girl. "Let me tell you guys a bit about your father soon."

"Sure! I want to hear more about him." Himawari said while she clasped her hands together and a sparkle is evident in her eyes as she added. "Maybe you can tell me about mom and dad's love story ji-san"

"You're really are a sucker for a love story Hima." Boruto commented.

"But I know you want to hear it too."

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Maybe, Naruto should do that." Sasuke said and shuffled Himawari's hair a little and he went beside Naruto who is still talking to Shikamaru and Ino.

"Yeah he is right maybe dad should tell us about it." Boruto agreed. "Hima?" he calls out at his sister who seems to be looking at Sasuke with a worried or is it a sad look? "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Hima exclaimed. _Sasuke oji-san had said that he thought his first love is dead and that I look like her, so it means he once fell in love with mother and that he is mothers' bestfriend._

…

...

* * *

"Boruto, Himawari"

The duo looks at the teenage boy who came towards them who is wearing a Konoha high school uniform.

"Mitsuki?"

"I've been looking for you two since you left the house this morning. Did you forget that we enrolled ourselves here the other week?"

"Ohh shoot! We forgot about that! So which class are we?" Boruto excitedly exclaim.

"Hima is in the other class while we are in the same one again. Anyway is that...?"

"Yeah that is him." Boruto quickly answered as Mitsuki eyed Naruto, who took notice of them and flash a grin and a wave at them by which Hima and Boruto quickly responded by a grin and a wave as well.

"There's no question then, even his gesture are a copy of you guys." Mitsuki commented. "Anyway, Uncle Toneri will be furious once he finds out that you two are here."

"Like we give a damn." Boruto replied.

"nii-san." Himawari eyed him with a worried look.

"Don't be troubled Hima." Boruto said in low tone. "I promise you right that I will never let him lay a hand on us again."

Mitsuki who share the same past experience at them pat Hima in the shoulder. "Himawari, this time around the table will surely turn on your side, that's what my father said. Though I was puzzled by it but now I see to whom you guys looks like that I was able to understand." And Mitsuki eyed Naruto again. Mitsuki who read about Naruto Uzumaki, from an article that his father has been reading, now knows that his friends will be saved from his uncle's madness.

Yes! He calls it madness and sooner or later his uncles' dark secret will be revealed one by one. It's not easy for him, who knows those secret to keep everything in silent. His father had always says that " _never to put their fate in your hand Mitsuki, but let fate decide to place it on their palm. Everything will come for them, and us for us, let's just be a spectators and not to middle in."_

"So where is the way to our class Mitsuki?" Boruto asked one more time.

"Ohh they are starting now and since I've been waiting for you that I didn't went inside the class but still we can still catc-" Mitsuki stopped as Naruto's presence nears them.

"Himawari, Boruto. Shikamaru told me that you guys are in the list and that you're class are starting now."

"yeah, Mitsuki told us that as well."

"Mitsuki?" Naruto looks at the white blue haired boy who is talking with Boruto and Himawari before he approached them. "Are you a relative of Temori?" Naruto asked as Mitsuki laugh a little at the name he mention.

"I believe its Toneri and not Temori, sir" Mistuki corrected while Boruto and Hima giggled at their fathers'name call. "And unfortunately yes, I am his nephew and been told that I share my good looks with him, which is kind of frustrating."

Boruto, Naruto and Himawari both grin at Mitsuki.

"Anyway, you're class are starting guys, so let's hurry up!" Naruto announces as he took hold of Boruto's and Himawari's hand by which Himawari reacted by wrapping her another hand on Naruto's arms and Boruto who seems to be embarrassed but like the fact that Naruto is holding his hand.

..

..

* * *

"That is a heartwarming sight." Ino commented while taking pictures of Naruto and the kids walking hand in hand.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed and looks at the plastic bag Naruto just handed to him for DNA testing. "His kids are smart."

"yeah, makes me doubt really if those two were his kids but then again their mother is Hinata." Sasuke said and went to follow Naruto and the kids.

"These happy times need to be followed right away." Shikamaru announces as Sai who just got back from seeing the painting room of the school eyed at the scene he miss.

"Are those?"

"yes." Ino answered right away seeing Sai draws a smile at Naruto's figure with the kids.

"Perfect timing Sai. I will be needing you to accompany Ino for this." Shikamaru said and handed Sai what is needed for the DNA Testing. "And one more thing that just got into me. Ino, can you contact all hospitals we are having connection with? There is an investigation that Naruto want you to help his cousin with."

..

..

* * *

..

Naruto can feel Himawari's nervousness as Naruto guided her towards her classroom first. "you'll be doing great Hima-chan so don't worry about a thing dattebayo." He smiles at her.

Himawari seeing her father smiles like that for her had somewhat made all her worries away, even her worries about Toneri's reaction later seems to be gone. Naruto's warmth and encouragement went straight to her.

"I'll see you at lunch." Naruto informed. "I will be waiting for you in the Chairman's office." He said and winked at her.

"Okay!" Hima said happily and went towards the door as Sasuke signalled for her to come in inside after Sasuke had a talk with the teacher, explaining Himawari's tardiness at the first day of the class.

As Himawari enters the class, Naruto and Boruto turns their back but Himawari went out of the classroom right away to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Which took Naruto by surprise.

"I'll see you later Dad!" Himawari happily say and went inside the classroom again. Leaving a shock but happy Naruto, who wipes his eyes from his tears and move forward by walking beside Boruto on their way to the lads' classroom.

"I think I will be fine." Boruto suddenly announces as he let go of Naruto's hand. "Mitsuki knows our classroom so I guess will be okay by our own. There's no need for you to see me off."

'Eh?" Naruto's shoulders almost drop to the ground hearing it from Boruto and not feeling his warmth on his hands. "But-"

"I am a teenage boy and it will be embarrassing for people to see me being sent off by my father." Boruto reasoned out with a grin. "After all I will be joining you for lunch anyway."

Naruto smiled at his son. "Yosh! I will be waiting for you then" Naruto said and offers his right first to Boruto and Boruto quickly bump his fist to him with the two grinning at each other.

"See yah later dad!" Boruto exclaimed and run off together with Mitsuki.

..

..

* * *

"Dobe." Sasuke called out his friend as he never moves a muscle. He went closer to Naruto and Naruto tap Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm okay." He said while his voice is shaking from the mixed emotions he is experiencing. "It's just, I … for the first time, Teme, ..I finally knows how it feels to be a father." He said and grasps Sasuke's shoulder as his body trembles and lost his balance and fell on his knees.

Sasuke was quick to assist Naruto's falling figure. He smiles warmly at him.

"It feels good and warm Sasuke." He said crying.

"I'd like to say a few words to you but that would be cheesy to me." Sasuke joked. "Naruto, this will be the last time I'll see you fall into your knees. Promise me that." He said seriously.

Naruto hearing those words to Sasuke stopped his self from trembling and looked at his friends eyes.

"I promise ttebayo!" Naruto said with a grin.

..

..

* * *

..

"You haven't signed any of the documents I asked you to sign." Orochimaru commented seeing all the papers lying on Toneri's table.

"I have more things in my mind Orochimaru." Toneri answered while his sights are sets outside the windowsill.

"Sending men to dispose of the last one who probably knows of your secret aside from me is what you are thinking of right now. Isn't it?" Orochimaru asked calmly.

"If I can dispose him, I will never be paranoid anymore."

"Should I be scared of my life as well?" Orochimaru teasingly, knowing what his nephews answer will be.

"Only if you will be a threat." Toneri answered seriously.

"Oh my! I should start making my last will of testament then." Orochimaru commented with a sly smug on his face. He really loves teasing his paranoid nephew.

Toneri decided not to mind his crazy uncle.

..

..

* * *

..

"Damn it!" Kiba curses as his phone went dead just as he is about to call Sasuke.

"Sending me alone to see the riverside village is a cheat especially when I am getting lost!" He cried out as he is in the middle of nowhere.

He decided to find a shortcut that will lead him straight to the riverside village that Sasuke had told him to look for immediately, per Naruto's request that they should give an immediate help to those people living in there. He only has to see the site and take some pictures so they can propose a donation to build bridges for people in there.

That's their Naruto , he really like helping people a lot and they want to help Naruto do this kind of thing as well, that's why when he received Sasuke's call hours ago that he got so excited and quickly set off. Thinking that he can be there in no time, that he took the courage to find a shortcut instead of the long way visual map Sasuke had given him.

"All I can see are trees! Trees! Trees! Trees!" He exclaimed.

"I wish Akamaru is here with me." He wishfully thinks and thinking about Akamaru at this time had him sulking. He wish he hadn't left him in Konoha with his sister. "Akamaru!" he cried.

"Is anyone there?"

Kiba quickly glance at his right where the sound of a man's voice came from. A man in his 50's wearing a fisherman clothing came into view. Behind him is a woman probably in his late 30's with brown hair.

"Ohh.. Just as I thought, I heard someone crying in agony that's why I decided to check it out. Are you okay young man? Are you lost?" The man asked while letting out a small laugh.

"Agony?" Kiba repeated. He wasn't crying in agony a while back! But wait did he? Oh no! This is so uncool for a cool guy like him. "No! I am not lost. I was just admiring the wonderful view here." He lied.

"View?" both the man and the woman look around to see what Kiba meant by wonderful view to where he is standing in.

"Ohh. If you are not lost then you will be fine." Said the old man, but before he had took another step away Kiba's hand wraps around the mans' tiny wrist.

"I'm not lost but maybe you folks can tell me which way can I go to the riverside village?"

"Ohh.. You are heading there? What a coincidence young man, we are on our way there as well."

"Great! Can I tag along?"

"Well, I won't mind. How about you my lady?" the man divert his eyes to the brown haired woman.

"I won't mind sir." She said politely and Kiba couldn't help but find the woman cute.

..

..

* * *

..

"Hmmm… this river is quite wide." Kiba commented as the old man is busy preparing his small boat that will be used for them to cross the river.

"Ano—old man are you sure it's safe for us three to be riding on that? I mean, I'm not being picky but can it really carry us three?" Kiba asked nervously seeing the man's old small boat.

"Of course not, it can only carry two people, so which one of you two should go first?"

"Well its ladies first I guess." Kiba offered seeing the woman is carrying a small white bag.

"I don't necessarily have to cross, I'm just here to deliver some clothes for the children at the other side." The woman explains. "Perhaps I can leave this bag to you sir." The woman handed the old man the bag she was holding. "Can you do this favour for me?''

"Oh sure, no problem." The old man said and motion for Kiba to get in."Let's go young man."

"Yeah sure. You wouldn't mind me taking some pictures old man?" Kiba asked as he showed his camera to the old man. "I'm here to take some picture for my friend who wishes to build a bridge on here for you and your people." Kiba grin at the old man as he took a seat as the old man is getting ready to paddle the boat.

"Really?" the old man exclaimed.

"Yes! Naruto Uzumaki, that's the name of my friend who wishes to help your village, he owns the Konoha high school and well to say he is one hell of a rich man who wanted to hel-"

And Kiba wasn't able to continue what he is saying as the boat almost capsized at a sudden force.

"What the!" he exclaimed as the brown haired woman suddenly went into the water and holds the boat firmly.

"You are friend of Naruto Uzumaki?" the woman asked.

"Ahmm yeah." Kiba answered awkwardly as he finds it weird for someone to stop the boat just to ask him that.

"Lady Tamaki, are you alright?" The old man quickly asked.

"Tamaki?" Kiba blurted the name, remembering that this is the girl that Shikamaru wished to see.

..

..

* * *

..

"Stop sulking dobe." Sasuke reprimanded Naruto for the 3rd time since he parted with Boruto and Himawari later that afternoon.

"I'm not sulking. I was just reminiscing." He reason out and took a sip of his ramen. "Did you see Boruto and Himawari when they eat their ramen?"

"Yeah, so just like you"

"Precisely, and Himawari had this cute gi—

"giggling sound." Sasuke continued.

"and Boruto had this –

"proud grin just like yours" Sasuke continued.

"That's right. Both of them are excited for tomorrow's clubbing. Himawari sign up for-

"The painting class."

"Yes, and Boruto at the—

"jutsu club." Sasuke continued while chewing his favorite tomato.

"He was so excited to have a –

"Spar with you tomorrow."

"Yes Teme you got it right! You always know what to say! You're a genius!" Naruto complimented Sasuke happily.

"How can't I when we have this kind of conversation for like the 8th time already tonight."

"Really? Ohh! I didn't notice ttebayo!" he laughed as he rubs the back of his head and then he went quiet.

"Teme?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm clearly not giving up on them. Sooner, Hinata will join us."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "I have no doubt about that."

"Yosh! I'm done! I'll just take a bath okay? Call me if Shikamaru or Kiba will be here." Naruto announces as he happily hops his way towards the bathroom.

..

..

* * *

..

"Mama!" Himawari exclaimed as she enters their mother's quarter. Hanabi is brushing her long hair while she is sitting in her bed.

"Hima-chan." Hanabi smiled at her daughter as Himawari wraps her in a tight embrace. "Oh my Hima, you seem to be so lively tonight." Hanabi commented. "Did something happen?"

"Ahmm.." Himawari shot a look at Boruto who is standing on the entrance of the door. Boruto shook his head towards her. "It's nothing, I just feel so happy right now."

Hanabi patted Himawari's head. "Well, if my Himawari is happy then mama is happy to." Hanabi smiled happily. "How about Boruto neh?"

Boruto smiled at his mother. Even when he didn't say anything his mom would always know if he is around. Which is kind like his mom's power of sensing his presence.

"Very much dattebasa!" He exclaimed with a fist on the air, even when his mom won't see it but he knows that his mom can picture out his gesture. Boruto eyed his fist and flash a grin at it. Remembering the first fist bump he shared with his father.

"That's great! I hope you two will forever be happy."

"We will be mom." Boruto answered. "Just so you wait." He said to his mother and he wink at Himawari.

"Just so I wait?" Hanabi repeated, puzzled by what Boruto mean, she was about to inquire more when she felt Himawari's heavy face on her lap. Seems like she fell asleep. "Oh my, seems like Hima had a busy day. Although you two were keeping yourself in your room the whole time."

Boruto averted his eyes, although his mother isn't looking at him at that moment. And she won't be seeing him doing it.

It's really hard to lie and to keep a secret to their loving mother, he felt guilty. He wanted to tell her everything, all those stuff they did with Naruto for today, how he and Himawari feel as Naruto held them in his arms. He wanted to say it all to her. He badly wanted to, but he knows that this time he had to put it all aside, he needed to wait for the right time, just like what Naruto had told them to. He promised that everything will be normal for them and that in order to do so he and Hima must act with precaution.

His mother never talks to him about the incident with Naruto and he won't blame her. His mother lost her memories of her past and now she was tied with a man she is indebted with. Needless to say, Boruto knew that deep down his sister Himawari blames herself for their mothers' marriage to Toneri.

"Boruto?" Hanabi called. "Can you help me put Himawari to bed beside me?"

"Sure."

..

..

* * *

..

"Naruto!"

Naruto quickly wrap his self in a towel as he heard Kiba's screaming voice. He went out being ready with all his strength to pounce and kill anybody who is harming his friend. The idea of Toneri sending bad people to attack them is in his mind.

"Kiba! are you alright!" Shouted Naruto. Panic is evident on his face.

"Hell Kiba you really don't have to shout to Naruto like that." Shikamaru scolded Kiba as he playfully smacks him on the head.

"Sorry! But I just got to tell you something. Where is your phone?"

"My phone?"

..

..

* * *

..

"Boruto-kun and Himawari-chan?" Tamaki calls out as she was greeted with the sleeping figure of Boruto and Himawari sleeping beside their mother.

"sssshhh!" Hanabi gesture. "They fell asleep so soundly. This is the first time I sense them sleeping so soundly and happily like this."

"Maybe something good happens to them today." Tamaki commented in a low and soft voice, afraid of waking the children up. No she is more afraid of being heard to the walls of this house as she is about to say a special news to Hanabi.

"Speaking of something good, perhapsyou might want to hear good news today my lady?" And she handed her what she have to offer.

"What is it?"

..

..

* * *

"Whats going on?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto not on bed but sitting near the open window eyeing his phone.

"I don't know Kiba said, I have to wait for a phone call. It's about someone needing help from that riverside village that he went to. That's what I am guessing anyway ttebayo, he didn't say anything important but says I have to wait for a phone call."

"hmmm..I think Kiba is acting full of himself again."

"That's what I thought as well." Naruto laughed agreeing at Sasuke's statement.

"Well if you going to wait for that phone call then I'll just go on ahead to rest Naruto."

"Okay Sasuke. If I won't receive a call in 10 minutes then I'll go to bed righ-" and the phone rings.

Sasuke smiled at the timing. "Well goodnight," He said leaving Naruto to deal with the call alone.

"hello?" Naruto answered, but she only hears a gasps sounding like a woman.

And then nothing.

"Ahmmm hello? Can you hear me ttebayo?" Naruto asked again. But he receives another gasp and then before he knew it the one who is on the other side of the phone hung up on him.

"Ehh? What the!"

Naruto looks at the number that appears on the screen. Should he call her back instead? Or should he wait? In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

"Hey? Are you there? Do you need any help?"

Still she didn't answer, it's just like she is listening to the sound of his voice and he can hear her heavy breathing over the phone. Is she having a heart attack or what?

"Oi? Who is this? Are you okay? Do you need help? Please talk! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, tell me if you need any-

"Naruto-kun?"

And his world stop, that voice, he knows that voice so well. That voice that he always dream of hearing again!.

"Hi- Hinata?"

* * *

Please leave a review :)

-Admin FUJI


	15. Chapter 15

Hi folks!

It's been quite a long time

I'm sorry if it took me long enough to update

I got busy with my work and somehow I lost the time frame.

I was away for a long time and even in my beloved facebook page Naruto Gaiden-Boruto and the next generation I took a long absence.. which I like to dedicate this chapter for my workaholic co admins of the page who took great care for it when I am unavailable.

I was so happy seeing so many notifications in my account and that I gained more followers even though I haven't got any update on this story.

Somehow I find the passion to write at this hour since it's my day off and since I had receive a review from this guy calling himself the Shadow.. (This is his review)

 _The Shadow_

 _I suggest anyone who's a fan of Naruto read this before you read this this is not another fanfiction this is a hack writer posing as a Naruto fanfic artist he has doesn't know what he's writing about and he puts Naruto in the modern world try to keep in mind this guy's a hack writer posing as a fan please disregard this fanfiction and please read this review before you actually read it thank you_

I'm laughing at this and somehow this become my motivation to write. Mr Shadow, I am not a hack writer posing as Naruto fanfic artist,,heck I didn't know that term existed. I'm just a regular fan fiction writer of Naruto who find passion on my creative imagination to write fantastic story for Naruto by which I heard this site is called fan fiction right? So I have a freedom to choose a genre or the type of story I wish in here.

I'm not angry with you because you made me laugh sir. Please know first the writer before you write a not so good and absurd review sir.

* * *

Shattered Chapter 15 "Blood Spill"

..

..

" _Hinata"_

That name…

hearing him calls her with that name had pound her heart like it could burst any moment.

"Ahmmm- Ano…Its Hanabi Otsutsuki, Na-Naruto-sa-san" she stuttered, recalling how she casually called him Naruto-kun a while ago. Though she doesn't know what comes to her when she called him that.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto on the other line shouted which has taken her aback.

"Ahmmmm…."

"You are Hinata! Hinata Uzumaki, You are my wife and you live in Konoha, You are born from the proud Hyuuga cla—

"Naruto!" Another voice was heard that somehow had put Naruto from being hysterical on the phone.

She remain quiet, hands shaken while holding the telephone , eyes open wide, anticipation kicking in. but what is it that she has been anticipating?

"I'm sorry" A calm voice said after a minute of silence.

"Wh-What are you apologizing for Naruto-san?"

"For shouting at you when I know you might get confused. I'm sorry for that." He said in a calm voice.

Ba-dump

There it goes again that pumping of her heart just by hearing his voice.

"But I won't resort on calling you Hanabi, since it's not right that you will be called by that name." Naruto said with sincerity on his voice.

Hanabi is lost for words, how can she respond to it.

And a silent moment ensued with only their slow and nervous breathing can be heard.

"I…" Naruto broke the silence. "I… I truly miss you Hinata"

Hanabi unconsciously places her hand on her chest, Naruto's voice saying he miss her sounds so sincere, so broken and she can sense that he is crying on the other line. She can feel the longingness from his voice.

But would it be right for her to let this happen?

She doesn't know who she really is nor what really happen to her before she had open her eyes and sees darkness but would that be a reason for her to say that she might be this Hinata, the wife that this man had lost long time ago? Would that be an enough reason for her to claim that she might be her and give Naruto a hope? What if she isn't Hinata?

Can she stand giving a man a hope and then crushed it in the end if she might not be the one he is claiming her to be?

At first hearing someone might know who she was had her hopes rise again after it was trampled when Himawari almost died two years ago. She had lost hope of finding her family, thinking that the reason why she is in that state was because her family had abandoned her. With that in heart she stops thinking about who she was before she was named Hanabi.

She won't deny that she felt happy hearing someone might really know her after all these years but what if this Naruto is wrong? What if she is not Hinata? Can she give this man a hope and then crushed it if she can't prove to be the one he is looking for?

He sounds so broken and so desperate already can she give this guy a false hope?

Is she ready for that?

"Hinata?"

"Ahh..Ano—Naruto-san, I prefer if you call me Hanabi and not Hinata." She calmly said.

"What?"

"Ano- I heard about you losing your wife Hinata, and I am calling not to tell you that I am her, but to tell you that you got it wrong. I am Hanabi and not Hinata, I don't want you to have a false hope thinking that I might be your wife. So please don't call me-

"Hinata." Naruto said once more. "The way you talk, the way you stutter, even when I can't see you right now but just hearing your voice, I am confident that it is you. You are my Hinata and I won't lose you again. You don't remember who I am but I clearly do remember who you are. You are the woman I ever loved, you mean the world to me and I'll promise you I'll do everything so we can be together again, and this time we will be a Family. You, me, Boruto and Himawari. That's why I won't take a rest not until you are in my arms again, I will never go back on my words that's what I always believed in" Naruto said calmly and with sincerity. "No rather, that's what we both believed in Hinata."

She was shaken… _I Will never go back on my words…family… you, me, boruto and himawari._ Those words had went through her.

She can't stop from shaking… This feeling… This emotion… This Hope… She want it, she want it so bad.

Tears falls in her blind eyes as she tries her best not to sob and have Naruto hears it, but she can't stop it…How can she stop it when just hearing Naruto's voice and listening to his words had cut deep within her.

"My Lady?" Tamaki calls her seeing her sobbing and with tears.

"P-Please…" She pleaded… "Please hurry up, Naruto" She pleaded and quickly hung up the phone.

..

..

_...

* * *

"Naruto?"

Sasuke came closer as Naruto slowly hung up the phone.

"Sasuke, Tell everybody to get ready. "

Naruto said with his eyes glowing in such determination like the one Sasuke saw years ago when he promised him to make Hinata happy.

..

..

* * *

"My Lady? You…" Tamaki was lost for wods as she comforts the sobbing Hanabi.

"Tamaki-san, I don't want to give him false hope but hearing him calling me Hinata had made me so happy. My heart seems like longing for him. I want; I want to be that Hinata." She cried out.

"Shhh… My Lady, I understand, I deeply understand my Lady." Tamaki cried out as she comforts Hanabi.

Since Hanabi came into their life she knows all her struggle, her pain and her sufferings.

Years ago her mother and father adopted a woman they said they found in the river but somehow she knows something is odd about her parents story but she didn't press it on them, as they helped the woman and welcomed her like a member of their family and named her Hanabi since that is what her parents had chosen.

She knows how long Hanabi wished to unravel the mystery of her past, she knows how she wanted to be found and now that someone is giving her that hope she knows how much would it really mean to this fragile woman.

..

..

* * *

..

"Psssttt Oi..Himawari" Boruto softly wakes up her sister.

"Hmmm? Nii-san? Why it's still so early?" Himawari asked while halfly asleep.

"I'm going out somewhere so you'll stay with mom today okay?"

"Ha? Where are you going?" Himawari rubbed her eyes and took a peak on the clock. "It's 3 in the morning nii –san."

"Dad promised me for an early spar today. I want to be as early as possible so I can impress him." Boruto grin.

"Ehh?" and that what made Himawari awake. "Can I come?"

"hmmmm…if you go out on the bed right now and get caught you'll be in big trouble. And it will arise great suspicion in this house. The last thing we wish for is to be suspicious. I always goes for an early exercise in the morning so it's not something unusual."

"yeah..you are right." Himawari agreed with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry, this is only temporary Hima-chan. Remember that uncle Shikamaru said that with Dad's influence the DNA won't take a day for a result. Next Day and the next day onwards will be together with Dad every minute and hour."

Himawari happily nodded.

"So go back to sleep."

..

..

* * *

..

Slowly with his soccer bag and soccer shoes at hand he tiptoed in the hallway to avoid making noise that could wake up anyone in this house.

"Boruto-kun?"

"Yay!"Boruto yelp as Sumire Kakei-Tamaki's long distant cousin who also work as a maid in the mansion sneaks behind him.

"Soccer practice?" She asked eyeing at Boruto's shoes and bag.

"hehe..Yeah… Shhhhhh. You don't see me okay?" He pleads at her.

"Come here" Sumire pulls him to the opposite direction of the house.

"hey..What is it?"

"There's a secret passage door in here that will lead you to outside the gate. It's kind of like a tunnel build long time ago. So you don't have to climb and jump on the high walls again." She said and then opens the secret door in the wall by pressing her palm on it.

"ehhh..I didn't know that. Thank you Sumire." Boruto grin at her. "Although how come you know about this? And why you are telling me about this?"

"Ehhh? Ano-ano- I was cleaning the other day and discover it by accident. And then I thought it might be helpful to you since you always been escaping the mansion"She nervously stuttered and avoids eye contact with Boruto.

"Hmmmm..you're really cute" Boruto blurted seeing how Sumire stuttered and blush while talking to him. She is always like this since they were kids.

Hearing the word cute had made Sumire run as quickly as she can.

"Ehh? Oh well I guess it's my hint to go." He said and as he is about to enter the door when he heard footsteps on the hallway, he quickly closed the secret door and hides behind a statue. Instead of entering the secret tunnel he decided to see who owns those footsteps at this hour in the mansion.

"You called for me?" Orochimaru asked as he enters Toneri's office. "You seem stressed?"

"Shut up." Toneri snapped at him. He is looking at the moon outside while sitting on his chair.

"Do you know that I heard something interesting tonight?"

"Ohhh..something had caught up your attention other than Ms. Hanabi? I wonder what that is." Orochimaru smiled slyly but his smile doesn't last for long as he saw the spark on Toneri's eyes. He know those eyes very well.

Orochimaru eyed on the phone at top of Toneri's lap. Toneri had everything under control in this mansion even when all those who lived there are blinded for it. He has every eyes and ears on this house. That's why Orochimaru is so careful in using telephone on this house.

"I heard Hanabi talking with that bastard Naruto an hour ago."Toneri said emitting a dark aura.

"Tell me Orochimaru? How many people should die so I can keep a woman?" He asked but receives no response to Orochimaru who only looked at him intensely.

..

..

* * *

Slowly he lean his ear on the door of Toneri's office and tries to listen. Curiosity beats him to it.

"Something interesting is happening Boruto"

A voice whisper behind him that almost made him scream but a hand had already stopped him from screaming.

"Shhhhh.." Mitsuki warn as he signals for Boruto to listen inside.

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

"Contact the Akatsuki and tell them to send men to do the dirty work again." Toneri commanded.

"You know that the Akatsuki had changed over the years and will only kill those who are evil enough too diminished. They will show mercy for the innocence." Orochimaru said. "Naruto Uzamaki and his gang are good news even in to the underworld realm. They might not wish to accomplish what you desire."

"They will do it if we send them a false report of that bastard Naruto."

"ohhhh… one step ahead without my advice." Orochimaru complimented.

"You know what to do Orochimaru. That bastard Naruto and his friends kill them all and live no evidence of their existence. And I want it right now before the dawn breaks."

..

..

* * *

"Boruto?" Mitsuki call as Boruto came rushing in towards a secret door after he hears what Toneri ordered Orochimaru to do.

"I'm going to warn my dad. You stay here Mitsuki and pretend you know nothing. Once I warned my father I will be back for my mom and sister. I know that stupid man won't do any of them harm but please look at my sister and mother for me while I'm gone. I'll be right back dattebasa!" He said and quickly gets inside the secret tunnel and closes the door leaving Mitsuki.

"You know I will always protect what you wish for me to protect Boruto." Mitsuki blurted as Boruto came inside the secret tunnel his father had created long time ago. He didn't know Boruto would have learned about it. He is been using that tunnel as he pleases as well.

..

..

* * *

"Is that what you really want?"

"Do I look not serious enough for you?!" Toneri shouted.

"You look like someone who is so obsessed, lost and defiant. I have you know that the Akatsuki leader is N-

"Do it now!" Toneri shouted again as he throws the telephone towards Orochimaru hitting the latter on his head.

"As you wish." Orochimaru bowed and took his leave but with a sly smile on his face. Never minding the red fluid that runs from his head to his cheek.

..

..

* * *

"Father?"

Orochimaru eyed his son who came inside his office as he had given a phone call to the Akatsuki group. A group of famous assassins where he was once a member.

"Yes. That is all and I want it done." He said and ends the conversation.

"Mitsuki lots of changes will happen today." He smiled at his son. "I can smell blood spilling before the dawn breaks."

"As long as it's not Boruto's blood I'm fine with it."

Orochimaru smiled. "Who knows."

"Promise me that Father. Whatever Uncle's nonsense had pushed him to do you will make sure Boruto will be safe." Mitsuki eyed Orochimaru coldly and then left his father's office to guard and watch over Himawari and Hanabi as what Boruto had asked him to do.

"My my what troublesome kids nowadays." Orochimaru commented as he wipes the dried blood on his forehead. "Reminds me so much of my younger years.." He added and laughed alone as he looks at the picture of him and his two friends Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Who would have thought that our troubles Jiraiya will reach out to some members of our family eh?" he laughed.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Tamaki-san?"

A knock and calls from outside her quarter had woke her up. He slowly gets out of the bed being careful not to wake Sumire who seems to have just fallen asleep.

"What is it Akiyo?"

"Toneri-sama had called for you." Said Akiyo. One of Toneris' trusted security personnel in the mansion.

"Ehh? At this hour? Why?"

"I didn't know but it seems too important."

Tamaki stiffened. She has a bad feeling about this.

"Let's go now Tamaki-san."

"I'm going to tell my Lady for a while that I am called." Tamaki said and tries to goes to the direction of Hanabi's room.

"Toneri-sama said it's no need."

"But if my Lady needed something I won't be able to hear her calling so at least I need to tell her that I am not in my room." Tamaki reason out trying to supress the tension and nervousness she is feeling.

"I said now Tamaki-san." Akiyo warns that made Tamaki shiver as Akiyo holds her elbows and guided her towards where Toneri wanted her to be.

 _My Lady.._ She mentally calls out to Hanabi as Akiyo leads her not to Toneri's office but to the restricted area of the mansion. There is a huge room that Toneri forbids anybody from entering aside from those who he seems to trust so much.

"What are we doing here Akiyo?" She nervously asked.

"Toneri-sama wishes for you to come and see him in here. Please get inside Tamaki-san." Akiyo opens the door and seeing Tamaki petrified look and sensing she seems not budging to get in that he pulled her inside.

"Akiyo wait!" But her strength is no match for Akiyo. She was quickly pulled inside the forbidden room or should she say the forbidden doom. Her eyes can see nothing but darkness, not even the light from the moon outside can enter such darkness.

"Akiyo?" She calls out. "What is this all of a sudden? Why bring me here?" She asked and tries to reopen the door when a wooden stick hits the back of her head and instantly she falls down flat on her face. Before she succumbs to her darkness she saw a light from a lighted candle and two pairs of feet standing feet away from her.

"Thank you for your service Tamaki." Said the cold voice. "And as well as your betrayal. Just like what your parents did."

 _My Lady…_

Her only thoughts are for her and with her remaining strength she tries to crawl towards the door.

 _I have to protect you.. I promised Mama and Papa that I will._

As she tries to reach for the door her mind had brought her to the past

..

* * *

..

"Is she awake?" a young woman asked as she had arrived home from working in the farm with her father.

"Yes, She is in your room waiting for you to come home Tamaki." The old woman smiled tenderly as she is finishing her chores in the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon. Tell Hanabi that I cooked her favorite."

"I will." She happily answered.

..

..

"Hanabi-san! I'm home." Tamaki calls out as she enters the small room of their small house where Hanabi would probably be knitting.

"Tamaki-san. Welcome home." The blind woman greeted her as her blank eyes looks at her as if she knows where she is. A small smile drawn from her face as she sees what she has been knitting.

"I thought you'll be knitting baby clothing this time" Tamaki commented eyeing at some of Hanabi's finished product. "These are all scarfs"

"Hmmmm…. It's because it's getting colder now and you and Father are working so hard in the farm and chopping the woods so I made you both a scarf to help you getting warm." The kind and gentle Hanabi said and continues to knit.

"It's amazing really how you can do knitting without even seeing them. You're a prodigy on that." She complimented. "Anyway don't be too hard on yourself for doing that okay? and take some good rest. The babies needed good rest as well"

"I will" Hanabi smiled so gently and still continues to knit.

"Oh well, I think I should get our bath ready then. Mother had cooked your favorite meal and father brought you some fruits from the farm. I'll be right back once the bath is ready." She informed and took her leave to get ready for their bath. She had taken her first step outside their small house when she spotted her old parents talking to a man on the horse.

A few words came out from the man's mouth before he took his leave.

"Mama? Papa?" She called out as she went closer to where her parents were standing. "That's the mayor right? What is he doing in a place like this?" She asked eyeing at the most powerful man in their province who is far away from sight already.

"Ahhh nothing, he was just asking about the crops we have." Her father answered.

"That's odd." She said. "He could have asked somebody to do that task for him. But whatever, it is great that the mayor would take interest with our harvest we might be the one to be asked to deliver fruits for him every day in his mansion." She smile happily.

"yeah that would be nice." Her mother answered coldly, eyes on the ground as she went inside their house.

"Mama?" She called out. "Papa? Is there something wrong with mother?"

Her father avoided her eye contact and scratched the back of her old silver hair. "She's maybe tired or hungry, that's all, maybe you should get ready and have a bath while I'll go and feed the chicken."

Tamaki eyed her father. She find it strange for them to look so down and worry after talking with the mayor. Since she was a child she heard great stories of how good the Otsutsuki clan to their people and how her parents were once a servant of that mansion before they decided to bought a piece of land and do farming.

Well everything has been strange. Since Hanabi came into their life everything turns strange. Even their feelings and love for that woman is strange, because Hanabi had this gentleness that can melt their heart. Its strange cause they had welcomed this woman, cared for her and loved her even without knowing who she really is.

She tries asking for help in the nearest city, to know who Hanabi is and if her family is looking for her, but every time she attempts to go to the city to do that there is always strange things going to happen to her parents. Like they would suddenly fall ill or at least she can tell that they were pretending to be ill in that moment. Her father had kept her busy at day helping in the farm because she knows that it's the only way that her father can stop her from going to the city to investigate about Hanabi. It's strange that it seems her parents know what and who exactly is Hanabi and if she tries to ask them they would always change the topic or talk about something else instead.

Sometimes she thinks that her parents might be hiding something about Hanabi and it scared them if the truth will come out.

..

* * *

..

"It's a twin" Tamaki happily announced as sweat came rolling down her head after Hanabi had successfully delivers her twin.

"That's nice." Her father cried happily. "Hanabi will have a brand new life with her children. I'm sure of that."

"Mama is really amazing Papa. She had helped Hanabi-san all throughout the ordeal. But really seeing how baby came out makes me not wanting to have one." She shivers remembering how they just helped Hanabi from delivering the twins.

Her father laughs seeing her shiver. "Come Tamaki, Let's greet the new members of our family.

A Family. Yes that's what they are back then.

A family that protects helps and care for each other. Having the twins had made their life blissful. With them that gives them smile each day.

..

..

* * *

"Tamaki-san!" Himawari shouted as she waves her hand to her.

"Hima-chan your face is dirty." She commented and took a clean handkerchief on her bag and wipes the dirt on the young Himawari's face. "Where's your brother?"

"Soccer practice." Himawari happily answered and point at her brother's direction who is in the soccer field showing his awesome skills.

"ohhh..Boruto-kun always looks so cool playing soccer neh?"

"Yeah, but he is much cooler when he practice his martial art." Himawari complimented as she cheer for her brother. "Nii-san!" She screamed and waves her hands towards her brother as Boruto waves back at her little sister with a grin. "Hurry up! Tamaki-san is here!"

"I'm sorry Tamaki-san" Boruto apologizes as he quickly gathered his things and runs towards them.

"It's alright, I wasn't here very long but Boruto your jacket seems to be missing again?" She quickly took of her jacket and wrapped it on Boruto, But Boruto being so loving and understanding quickly stopped her from doing so.

"It's alright Tamaki-san, I'm not feeling cold yet. I'm sorry I lost my jacket again, I'll be more careful next time."

"Neh ni-san? Did the girls took your jacket again?" Himawari teased.

"yeah they always act weird about it. It's scary."

Tamaki laughed hearing the reason of Boruto's another missing jacket. He is always been so popular with the girls but he seems not to understand it at all and took the girls action as weird.

..

..

* * *

"ehh? Who is that talking to mom?" Himawari asked as they were approaching their small and warm house.

"That's the mayor." Tamaki answered while worrying for this is like the 30th time that the mayor came into visit since he had known Hanabi.

"Again? What does he want this time?" Boruto angrily asked and quickly fasten his pace to approach his mother.

Tamaki followed worried about what the mayor has been doing all this time. Since Mayor Otsutsuki and Hanabi had a fateful encounter at the farm not too long ago the mayor seems to have taken an interest on Hanabi and he always pays visit to their home every afternoon, pretending to wanted to talk to his parents or buying what they have harvested. But the truth is she knows what the mayor wanted, she is a woman and she knows how to look at men who seems to be smitten and infatuated with a woman beauty.

What makes him worry is not that the mayor is a bad person or anything, but it's because she is aware that Hanabi would not reciprocate his feeling. Hanabi had always had heart towards her children and she makes it clear to everyman who came to their house to court her that she is not interested for any man in her life. Which is why her father and mother are reluctant to leave Hanabi in the house so they always brought her with them to the field. To protect her from lusting men. But now it's the Mayor-the most powerful man in their province who is smitten with Hanabi. Her parents seems to fear not to let the Mayor had a conversation with Hanabi, because before they would always chase away any male that took interest on Hanabi, but right now her parents seems to be scared of chasing the mayor away. But who doesn't anyway.

"What are you doing here geezer?"

Tamaki quickly sweat dropped as Boruto approaches the Mayor and quickly insulted the man.

"Boruto, that's not a nice thing to say." Hanabi reprimanded her son.

"Mama, it's cold out here, let's go inside." Himawari said and quickly escorted her mother towards the house. "Excuse me Mayor-san but it's time for my mom to warm up." Himawari politely said but her eyes were cold eyeing at the mayor.

Ohhh well there are someone who were not afraid of the mayor and it's the twin.

"geez, the geezer don't even have a consideration that it's so cold this month." Boruto commented while trying to intimidate the mayor.

"I'm sorry Toneri-sama, I hope you won't find the kids words as insolent in your presence." Tamaki quickly apologizes and tries to have boruto do the same thing. But Boruto won't seem to care.

"It's alright Tamaki-san. I completely understand how the kids felt. Anyway I was here to inform Hanabi that the seamstress took a liking of her knitted clothings and wishes to order it to her store. Seems like Hanabi is reluctant but maybe you can talk to her and encourage her to accept it. The seamstress seems to pay big for it. I know you and your parents wanted what is best for Hanabi, think about it. Thank you." Toneri smiled and didn't wait for Tamaki to response and then he took his leave. "Goodbye Boruto-kun."

"Yeah don't comeback." Boruto replied and went inside the house.

Tamaki looks at the mayor who is now riding on his horse . "you take it too far just to impress her."

..

..

* * *

"So do you have a plan to accept it?" Tamaki asked as she and Hanabi are still up for the night. The twins and her parents are already asleep.

"I don't know. He got lots of proposal to me. I know he is a kind man but I don't think I should accept it. People would talk about that and the last thing I wanted is to have another gossip to be heard by Boruto and Himawari."

"Yeah, that's what I think as well. But he seems so serious about you."

"I already told him that I could never reciprocate his feelings for me."

"But-"

"But?"

"But somehow if you think about it Hanabi-san. If you become the mayor's woman you could have everything you wanted. You can escape the poverty we are having here."

Hanabi shooked her head. "I never wanted everything. I only want you, Mother , Father, Boruto and Himawari to live happily with me. That is all what I wanted."

Tamaki smiled and for so many times she admired Hanabi all over again. Her gentle smile always had save her many times.

But does gentle smile doesn't last forever.

..

* * *

..

"She needed surgery, due to the collisions she had received , moreover there is an open fracture with wounds on her right leg, so an immediate surgery is necessary"

Hearing those words from the doctor had shattered them.

"So you mean, my Hima-chan , Even if we can have the money for her surgery she might not gonna walk again? " Hanabi cried as the doctor look at them with pity.

"We don't have any guarantee on that. Moreover there is no sign of her waking up yet."

'"Please! I beg you ! Save my Himawari. We will find our best to gather the money. Just please do help her" Hanabi cried and plead but no matter how hard she screams Tamaki knows that there is nothing to be done. They don't have the money that is needed for it. More to the fact that they can barely to afford their provincial hospital.

..

..

* * *

..

"What is going on? Why I'm not allowed to see Hima-chan?" Boruto stubbornly asked as Tamaki asked doesn't wish for him to come with her to the hospital and leaves him under the grandparents care. "I want to see Hima-chan! It's my fault for not watching over her. It's my fault that he got hit by that stupid driver! Please I want to see Himawari" Boruto cried out.

"I'm sorry Boruto, but Hima-chan needed to rest and she can't afford to have so many visitors."

"I'm not a visitor! I am her brother Tamaki-san. You heard me? I am his brother!"

"Shhhh Boruto, Shouting like that won't help. Come and help me take some of Himawari's clothes and I promise you I'll bring you tomorrow to see Himawari. So please stay here today and take good care of your grandmother and grandfather. Alright?"

Boruto nodded. "That's a promise dattebasa" he said.

"Now quickly grabs some clothes for Himawari. I'll go and prepare some meal to bring to your mom." She said and hurriedly went inside the kitchen where she was greeted with her parents who are sitting on the wooden chair, eyes swollen from crying for Himawari.

"I'll make an obentou for Hanabi." She said trying not to cry. She needs to be strong for them, for Boruto, for Hanabi and for Himawari. So she can't show any sign of hopelessness.

"Tamaki." Her mother called out. "There is something we can do to help Himawari." Her mother started.

"My dear." Her father tries to halfly stopped her mother from talking.

"There is nothing we can do. We need to help Himawari. They had suffered enough." Her mother said to her father by which her father nodded as a sign of agreeing.

"What is it?" He curiously sits down beside them.

"We will go and contact Hanabi's family." Her mother said.

"What? But mother how? We don't even know if Hanabi even have one."

Her father shook his head. "We somehow know her true family. Years ago when she was brought to us, we were told to hide her and burn all her things. And if she dies then we should bury her in secrecy. But before we burned all of her things, we took note of some of information about her. And so when the twins were born I went into the city and tried to ask about her family and I had confirmed that she had one. If I go there now and tell them that she is alive for sure there will be a chance to save Himawari."

"Papa! All this time you and Mama lied to Hanabi?" Tamaki exclaimed. Not believing how her parents had deceived them all these years. "Don't you know what you have done?! You make Hanabi and the kids life miserable? Not even once you dare to speak about knowing her past! How could you!" She yelled at them as tears stream down her eyes.

"We know. I am so sorry Tamaki. We will set things right." Her mother said.

"Don't say you are sorry to me. You tell that to Hanabi! Tell that to Boruto and Hima-chan whose life is in peril now because of you!" She cried out. "That's right! It's because of you two that they are living in this miserable life. It's because of you two! This is your entire fault"

"Tamaki-san, why are you shouting at grandma and grandpa?" Boruto who came inside the kitchen asked innocently wondering what happen.

Tamaki quickly wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry Boruto, Its nothing." She said and quickly took the obentou she had prepared. "Come Boruto I'll bring you to Himawari today."

"Really? You said its tomorrow and that I have to take good care of grandma and grandpa." Boruto wondered.

"Mother and Father had an important business to do so you should come with me."

"Okay! Thank you Tamaki-san ttebassa" Boruto happily said and quickly runs outside. "Hurry up Tamaki-san! "

Tamaki leave a final word to her parents as she is about to leave halfway through the door. "Do it right now. Go to her family and set things right for them."

Yes, she says her final words to them because later that night when she arrived home with Boruto from the hospital, their door were painted red , her parents body were brutally murdered and important things inside their house were missing. It rolled out as a home invasion case but deep inside she knows it's not the case. Someone really wanted her parents dead.

..

..

* * *

 _Mama, Papa, if only you could have told me what you've been hiding then maybe Hanabi-san would have lived a happy life. Maybe she will not resort of marrying Toneri-sama just to save Himawari's life. Maybe she won't have to cry every day. Maybe she won't have to shed tears of longingness to her family, maybe we won't have that argument and you still live to this day._

 _Is this is how I will meet you both?_

 _Please… help me protect Hanabi.._

..

..

..

* * *

..

"Where is Kiba?" Ino asked seeing Kiba isn't around the house as he handed Sasuke and Naruto a cup of coffee.

"He is on his way to meet up with them." Naruto answered.

"Ohh… that's good. And Shikamaru?"

"Just on time." Shikamaru speak out as he enters the house with files of documents at hand. Behind him is a red haired woman with eyeglasses.

"Karin-nee." Naruto greeted Karin as she came into view but Karin quickly disregards him as soon as he saw Sasuke.

"So this is what you mean by one step ahead neh Naruto?" Sasuki asked seeing Naruto's cousin Karin who is a well-known private detective.

"Sasuke-kun long time no see. You are still as handsome as always." She blushed and tries to give Sasuke a hug but Sasuke quickly dismissed Karin by a simple nod.

"Karin-nee, let's get started, hugging Sasuke is not what you are here for." Naruto reprimanded his cousin.

"Geez, don't be so hot headed you fool." Karin gets back at him and she quickly took the documents from Shikamaru's hand. "It's your fault for having Shikamaru fetch me from the station and not Sasuke-kun." She retorded. "Anyway this is what I dig about that Toneri-guy you wished to investigate. With the limited amount of time you have given me but with limitless resources I got I had easily attained information about him. And here is the report I have when I dig deeper on Hinata's case thirteen years ago."

Naruto took the folder in hand and opens it but as he is about to read it a loud bang on the door happen and along comes Boruto with bruises and blood all over..

"Boruto?! What happen to you?" Naruto quickly comes to aid his son.

"Boruto?" Karin eyed the young boy who looks exactly like her cousin. She looks at Ino with a questioning look. Ino just nod in response.

"Dad! Quickly, you need to get out from here." Boruto said panting. He is been through a lot of hell running all the way from the mansion to where Naruto is. He had accidentally falls of the steepy cliff as he took a shortcut on his way. But despite his bruises his desire to save his dad and warn him is far greater than minding his cuts and his bleeding torso which got stabbed by a sharp branch of a tree when he fell.

"Boruto, you are bleeding. Ino Quick!" Naruto shouted seeing his son bleeds a lot from a deep cut. Seems like he got stabbed by something sharp. Panic is evident in Naruto's voice.

"Dad! Listen you need to get out from here. That geezer is planning to kill you!" He yelled at Naruto and then darkness took over him.

"Boruto!"

..

..

..

* * *

"Are you in the location?" A man's voice from the other side of the line asked as she prepares her 338 Lapua Magnum.

"Yes affirmative. The targets are in that house."

"Leave no trace of them as much as possible."

"You got it. So lucky I'm just nearby and I have Sasori and Kisame for that." She said and pulls the trigger aiming at the shadows she see through the window of that house. "Their evil deeds ends here." And she sends dozens of bullets toward her target

..

..

..

* * *

..

"The order is to kill her right away to end her sufferings." A man's voice said as he took a sharp knife.

"Hurry it up and throw her in the river. The master said that we should not take too long."

"I know, I know. Too bad though, I somehow had a crush on her. Let me savor her for a while with my kniife" The man said and holds the knife and pierce the unconscious woman on her right legs, and then another one, and then another stabbed… He laughed like a maniac as he pierced through and through the woman's leg and then next hell goes above where he could pierce her heart over and over again. Overkilling? No he was just having fun. Like how he killed her parents years ago.

"Stop playing around Akiyo" his comrade said " Pierce her hea-Ahhhhgggg!"

His comrades screamed in pain had him stopped. "What the?"

And blood came into the river.

..

..

* * *

..

"Lots of bloods are spilling today."

Mitsuki looks at the moon coldly. As he can notice of how the dawn emits a blood color.

Inside his uncle office he can hear his uncles laughing happily as his father announces that a job has been done and carried.

Until now Boruto hasn't returned, if something bad might happen to Boruto he will surely let the blood flood on this mansion.

* * *

There you go everyone!

Chapter 16 will be out soon.

So please don't forget to leave a review of this chapter

-Admin FUJI


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy Minna for this new chapter!

And please don't forget to leave a review.

Reading your reviews had given me inspiration.

Thank You!

-Admin FUJI

..

..

Chapter 16 "Be Mine"

..

..

"Tamaki!" Hanabi screamed after waking up from such a nightmare.

She dreamt of hearing Tamaki screaming and asking her for help. She is badly hurt and she can hear she is in pain.

"Mama?" Himawari who is beside her had woken up. "What's wrong?" Himawari asked.

"I'm sorry did I woke you up? I was just having a bad dream." She said "Don't worry Hima-chan it was only a dream."

"Okay. I'll call Tamaki-san so we can have our breakfast. It's already morning." Himawari announces and she quickly went outside to call Tamaki.

Hanabi smiled sadly. That dream had really made her shaken. She should pray at a temple nearby today to take the bad omen away.

"Mama? Sumire-chan said Tamaki isn't around."

"What?"

"Maybe she had gone into the market already."

"That's odd. This is not her usual routine of going to the market."

"Don't worry Mama, I'll take good care of you today."

Hanabi smiled unsurely at her daughter somehow she had this bad feeling she can't put into ease.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Mama?" Sarada looks at her mother who is walking back and forth. "Is there something wrong?"

"eh? Oh no nothing." Sakura quickly placed the phone down. "It's time for your class. You should go early today since you had a practice spar with Inojin and Shikadai."

"Okay, I'll be going. Please tell Papa to come home soon." Sarada said and took her leave.

Hearing the door closed Sakura quickly dials again Sasuke's number, and for the 8th time this morning he is not answering, just like Naruto and the others.

She needed to tell them of her findings on the hospital records Naruto had asked her to pull out. But she can reach anybody on the phone.

"Sasuke, pick it up now!" She yelled at the phone with her hand shaken. She woke up with this bad feeling and she needed to talk to any one of them to shake this feeling of. Even Ino is not answering.

So she tried to call Sai.

"Sakura?"

"Sai! What is going on? Sasuke, Naruto not even Ino is answering my call?"

"I've been calling them as well and I receive no response, I'm on my way to Tsukikure. Sakura listen carefully, I have the DNA Test of Boruto, Naruto and Himawari."

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Here is your tea Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi took the tea from the maid's hand.

"If you need anything just call for me my Lady."

"Thank you Akane-san. Ano- Is Tamaki-san not back yet?"

"I'm sorry my Lady, but no."

"Ohh I see. It's almost lunch time and she is not back yet. Is Himawari outside?"

"Yes my lady. She said she's going to look for Boruto-sama since Boruto-sama missed todays' breakfast. Himawari-sama said Boruto-sama is up practicing for their soccer tournament."

"I see. Ahmmm tell me if Tamaki, Himawari and Boruto will be here right away." She ordered as she somehow can't stop herself from shaking.

..

* * *

..

..

"It's odd. They are not here." Himawari blurted as she arrived at the soccer field.

"Whose they?" Ask the voice from behind her.

"Ehh?" she yelped. "Mitsuki nii, you scared me."

"Sorry. I was here following you as I am worried that Boruto hasn't come back yet so I was wondering why they and not him?"

"Ohh… is that..ahmmm… he were supposed to be with my dad. But they are not here."

"Maybe perhaps they are in the school today."

"What? That's unfair. They went ahead."

"I'm just saying that. Class starts in the afternoon today anyway so it's strange that they should be there too early."

Himawari looks at Mitsuki. Mitsuki always speaks in words that sometimes she hardly can understand.

"Okay let's check the school ground." She said and walks ahead of Mitsuki.

"Himawari, why don't we try the house where your father is staying? Perhaps Boruto is there drinking hot chocolate with him."

"Hmmm you're right." She agreed while looking unease. _What is this feeling? I don't understand, it seems like I'm scared or something._

She thinks while gently placing her palm on her chest, trying to soothe the throbbing pain of her heart. Something is not right. She feel nervous all of a sudden when she sees that there are no signs of Boruto and Naruto in the field.

..

* * *

..

..

"Hanabi-san."

A soft gentle voice calls her name while she was having her lunch.

"Sumire-chan."

"You called for me Hanabi-san?"

"ahmmm yes, sorry if I had to disturb you from your chores Sumire-chan, but there is something I have to ask of you. Do you know where Tamaki is? She wasn't here since this morning and she didn't even say about going somewhere."

"Ahmmm..I'm sorry Hanabi-san, But I woke up without her by my side either."

"Ohh I see." She said. "I'm getting worried it's not like her to go away without telling me."

"Don't worry Hanabi-san I'll go and ask the others and if not I'll go and find her myself." Sumire softly said.

"Sumire-chan, could you do me a favor before you leave?"

"Eh? What is it Hanabi-san?"

"Could you please dial this number for me?" She said in a soft voice. Handing the young girl Naruto's phone number. "But don't tell anyone about this. Please."

..

* * *

..

"Boruto nii? Dad?" Himawari calls out as she knocks on the door

"Himawari" Mitsuki calls out as he looks inside through the broken and shattered window. In swift move he jumps through the window to get inside.

"Mitsuki-nii?" Himawari swiftly follows Mitsuki only to be horrified by what she witness.

There are blood everywhere and broken furniture.

"What's going on in here? Why there are blood? Where's Boruto nii and father?" Himawari asked while her feet are frozen to the floor and tears slowly drop from her eyes. This can't be happening? The scene in front of her suggests that there is a brutal crime that happen.

"This can't be?" Mitsuki'e eyes glared at the blood. His hands turn into fist as he eyed the necklace that is soaked with blood. It's the same necklace Boruto always wear around his neck.

There are bullets everywhere, on the floor and on the wall.

Beep, beep, beep

Himawari quickly look around to find that beeping sound.

Naruto's cellphone lay there beside the shattered glasses.

"He—hello?" She answered unsure if it is the right thing to do.

"Naruto-san?"

Himawari eyes grow wide. She knows that voice.

"Mama?"

"Eh? Hima? Is this you Hima-chan? But how-?'

"Mama" She cried out.

"Hima-chan? Whats going on? Why are you crying?! Why are you answering Naruto's phone? Hima?"

"Mama!" She cried out again while her hands are shaking.

"Hima-chan, what is it? Please speak up!" Hanabi exclaimed from the other line.

"Whats going on Himawari?"

..

"Mama, Father and Boruto-nii are not here." She started while sobbing and crying out loud. "I'm sorry mama but me and Boruto-nii came up with a plan yesterday to meet father, in our hearts we swear that we knew that Naruto Uzumaki is our father and we spend time with him. Bourto-nii came to visit father today but when I came here to see them both—there are—there are blood everywhere mama!" Himawari screamed. "I don't see Boruto-nii or even father, Mama! Why there are so many blood in here!"

..

Hanabi almost fell on the floor if it's not for Sumire to catch her she would have hit herself on the hard floor. What's going on? Did she hear Himawari right? Something happen to Boruto and Naruto.

"What's going on? Hima chan get away from there quick! I'm going to call Toneri for help!" Hanabi hysterically said.

..

"Hanabi-san." Came Mitsuki's cold voice who took the phone away from the shaking Himawari.

"You don't have to call Toneri about this."

"Mitsuki?"

"After all he is already listening on the other line. Just like how he listens to you talking to Naruto-san last night. "

"wh-what?"

"Hanabi-san, please lock your doors and window and wait for me to come and get you. My uncle is someone you can't trust this time."

"Mitsuki? What do you mea-" Hanabi stopped realizing what Mitsuki wishes to convey. "It can't be." She cried out.

"He sends assassins to kill Naruto-san and unfortunately Boruto got in the middle of it. Hanabi-san. He killed them just like what he did to Tamaki-sans parents. Wait for me please. Ill promise to keep Himawari safe so please be safe for Boruto's sake. Toneri is someone you should never trust, he will try to do anything to keep you with him. To keep you away from knowing who you really are. So please be safe, I'm on my way."

And then he hung up.

..

* * *

..

"Hanabi-san? What is going on?" Sumire asked as Hanabi stumbled on the floor just to get near the door and lock it.

"Sumire-chan, close all the windows quick!" She ordered in panic while her body is trembling. Be safe.. That's what Mitsuki had said.

"Hanabi-san? Are you okay?"

Hanabi's tears came strolling on her face. She tries to compose herself and evaluate everything. Toneri heard her talking to Naruto last night? And so then if he did, then did he? Did he order Naruto's demise? And Boruto, Boruto was involved.

"NO!" She screams aloud.

..

* * *

..

..

"Mitsuki-ni!" Himawari shouted as two men came inside the house.

"ehhhh…a bunch of kids in the crime scene Sasori, this is not good." A man with razor sharp teeth said as he took a long katana.

"We are here to finish the job quickly Kisame." The other guy replied.

..

* * *

..

..

"Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi quickly holds Sumire as one of Toneri's personnel knocks on the door.

"Hanabi-sama, Toneri-sama wishes to see you right away."

Hanabi bit her lower lip and hugs Sumire tightly.

"Hanabi-san?' the puzzled Sumire only can watch and comfort the trembling woman. They've been hiding for the whole afternoon inside her room. Its already nightime and they didn't notice it. Hanabi keeps on crying and she never stop.

"Hanabi-san? Toneri-sama wishes to see you right away. I was given permission to destroy this door if you won't come out."

..

..

"Hanabi-san? Please don't be scared." Sumire said trying to comfort the woman. Eventhough she herself is trembling with fear. "Boruto-kun wants you to be strong, so please don't be scared."

"Sumire. Thank you but-"She cried. "I don't know what to do anymore, I'm really scared. I don't understand what's going on, how does thing happen to be like this? Is this just a dream? I wish it is because my heart could not take it to hear that Boruto and strangely even Naruto to be dead."

"My lady." Sumire hugged the lady tightly. "Please be strong. Boruto-kun is alright for sure. I know he is because he always does surprising thing since before. He always does so please my Lady be brave and strong."

Hanabi felt the trembling from Sumire's body as the young girl hugs her tightly. Sumire is so scared but she talks with hope from her voice. This young girl had been with Tamaki since her parents died from an illness years ago. She never had seen this girl face like she never had with Boruto.

With hands shaken she gently touched the young girls head. "Thank you Sumire-chan, please stay in this room and wait for me to come back."

"Ehh? My Lady?"

Hanabi stood up and went towards the locked door. She gently opens it.

"Hanabi-sama, Toneri-sama is waiting for you." The man said and holds her arms but she shove it off.

"I'm capable of walking by myself." She said in a strong and calm voice. "I maybe blind but I can remember my way to his office."

She swallows her saliva. Her throat is drying and her hands were as cold as ice.

Trying to compose herself she tries not to wobble from walking even though her feet are trembling. She is scared of him, she truly is since that day she heard his voice, and there is something about his voice that always scares her. But Toneri deeply had affection towards her, he is kind and gentle towards her and lover her so much and yet somehow she feel like she's been strangled by that feeling. But she doesn't want to take badly of him since he paid for Himawari's medication and he open up his home for them, but if what Mitsuki said is true that in any way Toneri had hurt Boruto and Naruto then she will never forgive him. She needed to talk to him and find out the truth.

"Toneri-sama, I brought Hanabi-sama." The man who opens the door announces as Hanabi took a few steps forward.

Toneri eyed the woman who came inside with a strong look on her face with eyes always stares at him blankly. Though he knows she tries too hard to hide the fact that she fears him now, but her trembling and shaken body says it all.

He eyed his security personnel to leave his office.

"My Love." He quickly hugged her. He needed it because he will go insane if he can't touch this woman right now.

Her body stiffened by his embrace and he can feel it, but he won't allow her to escape from his arms.

Mitsuki had ruined his plan by telling Hanabi of what happened on that bastard Naruto, yet he felt bad hearing that Boruto's body was one of the dead body buried by the Akatsuki this morning but it was that boys' fault. That boy never had once thought of him as a father and maybe it's a good thing that he had an early demised so as to not become his problem in the future. He just had to create a good story that will make Hanabi believe in him. He is so good on that since that day he took her in.

"Listen my Love, A police officer came in today and told me grieving news." He started trying to make his voice as sad as possible. "That Naruto Uzumaki and his friends died in an ambushed just this morning, somehow an organization that Naruto Uzumaki had angered in his past came for revenge towards him." And he cried. "I told myself I couldn't care less about that Uzumaki but he is a kind man who created free education for our people in here and more to the fact my love, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect our Boruto."

..

"No" She whisper. "It can't be. My Boruto." Her fierce looking is gone as her eyes cried a torrent of tears. She wanted to confirm what Himawari had witnessed and what Mitsuki said if true. She wanted to confirm it straight from the person who made it possible.

"Boruto was there with Naruto, that Naruto had told Boruto of his lies. If he didn't had Boruto believe in him then perhaps Boruto won't be part of that ambushed Boruto had nothing to do with that Naruto Uzumaki's crime. I'm sorry Hanabi, Ill arrange for Boruto's burial as soon as possible but please be-

"Stop acting!" Hanabi shouted and pushed Toneri as hard as she can. "Even if I can see your face right now Toneri, I know you weren't crying!"

"Hanabi, what are you trying to say?" He asked and holds the woman's hand only to receive a slap from her.

"Mitsuki had told me something over the phone. I don't want to believe that you are capable of doing something like this, that's why I wanted to confirm it and yet I had confirmed it." She said looking at Toneri as she knows somehow where he stands. "Your body and your voice I can feel that they were not in sadness but yet overjoyed by it. Why?! Why?! Why do you have to do it?! Did you really kill mother and father? And Tamaki? I haven't seen Tamaki since this morning did you also had something to do with it?! Toneri! Why? Why!" She screams in anger and in pain.

"Hanabi, stop it, you are accusing me of something I know nothing about." He defended.

"No, you do. Mitsuki has always been by Boruto's side and Mitsuki would never lie to me about what he said on the phone."

..

Toneri look at the woman in front of her, the woman whose eyes were usually blank but right now speaks of something he feared, anger and hatred.

He doesn't like this; he doesn't like her to look at him like that. The Hanabi he knows, the woman he knows does not look at him like this. This is all that Naruto's doing, if only he knows that Naruto Uzumaki was in fact Hanabi's husband then he should not accept the konoha schools' proposal then maybe none of this would have happen. Hanabi would not have to look at him like this.

"Mitsuki is only a confuse child. I could never do anything to harm a single human being! You should know by now Hanabi that I am not that type of person. I took you in and welcomed your family like mine. If it wasn't for me Himawari would have died!"

Hanabi sobs and holds her chest trying to breathe as she can't seem to breathe with everything that is happening.

"Don't rub that on my face Toneri." Hanabi said in a panting manner. She had hard time breathing but she tries to reason out with Toneri. "I didn't ask for you to save my child so you can kill the other one!"

"I told you I didn't do anything if you wish to blame somebody for his death then blame it on that bastard Uzumaki, if it's not hi-

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted, she can't take it, losing Boruto and Naruto, she can't take it. "Naruto-kun is a kind and good person, a person like him could never have made an enemy"

"A person like him?" Toneri's eyes turns red as he is angered with jealousy. "You talk as if you know him when you only had a talk with him last night." He said and holds Hanabi's both arms while she tries to struggle from him.

"So what if I only had a talk with him once? But in my heart I felt like I known him, he made me feel happy by just hearing his voic-ahhhh!" She screamed as Toneri pushed her on the soft sofa and holds her arms strongly.

"Don't you tell me that you are falling for that guy!" Toneri yelled and harshly kissed Hanabi's lips as his hands tear her dress and were roughly caressing her breast.

"wa-To-no- wa" Hanabi tries to stop Toneri from violating her but she isn't strong enough against her. Her body feel weak at how harsh Toneri had pressed his body against her, her mind givers her warning and she tries to kick him at her utmost strength but was stopped by his strength.

"Stop it! Toneri!" She cried as soon as Toneri left her lips and start kissing her on her neck down to her exposed breast. "Stop! Don't!"

"You are mine Hanabi!" Toneri coldly stated as he tied Hanibi's hand with his necktie and his body pressed on her body to stop her from struggling. "I will not let you fall in love with anyone! You are an ungrateful woman, I did everything for you! I did everything so you can be mine! I should have taken you at the first time I met you during that accident."

Hanabi stopped from struggling as she listens from Toneri's words. He is not kissing her right now but he was confessing.

"a-accident?"

"That's right! I was on my way to Konoha that night for a personal business when my car and yours got almost collides at each other. You bump your car on the tree. I thought you are dead and it will be bad for me if ill end up in jail since I just become the mayor of Tsukikure, so I staged a crime scene making people think that you fell off that cliff. You were bloodied that night but I can't afford to have you go to a hospital so I asked Tamaki parents to take you in and a friend doctor to look at you. Burn you to death if you won't wake up, and thankfully you did woke up, you were pregnant and lost your memory. I was saved at that, but then I accidentally fell in love with you but you can't see me as man with that blind eye of yours! So I plotted for Himawari's accident!"

"What?"

"Yes you heard me my love! I staged it so that I could marry you. I even ordered to kill Tamaki's folks just to keep you from me as they plan to turn you over to your family! I would never want that! You, you made me like this Hanabi! I killed people so that I could be with you! I even killed Dr. Nashina and all those people who knows of my secret so I could keep you! I thought we will live a peaceful life now that I killed everyone who knows of your true identity but then that Uzumaki Naruto came. Tsk, that bastard had destroyed everything! Of course I didn't know he was your husband, but when I saw him in Konoha I thought I see Boruto from him but I shook it off but then when I saw him almost like a crazy stupid man calling you Hinata , then I realize that he was someone from your past! Yes you hear me right my Love, That Naruto is in fact your husband 13 years ago."

Hanabi mouth went wide hearing Toneri's confession. All these years, she's been blind and shes been lied upon. The folks that took her knows who she is and could have done something to bring her back to her family- bring her back to Naruto but then Toneri middle in everything. She can't take this in…. she can't understand why this had happen to her. Why is the God punishing her like this? She wanted so badly to remember everything; she wanted so badly to wish none of this is happening.

"But now he won't be any more because you are mine." He said and started kissing the woman's' breast again.

"You bastard!" Hanabi scream her heart out and with al l her strength struggle with Toneri. "Bring me back my husband and son!"She screamed.

"Enough struggling Hanabi!, I'll make you mine tonight!. Be mine"

..

..

Chapter 17 will be posted soon.. so stay tune

-Admin FUJI


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Folks..

Just like what I promised.. hihihihi

So sorry for the late upload and thank you so much for still believing in me...

despite the fact that its almost been a year since I last posted an update

Thank you all to those who sent their message and reviews to my account..

Good reviews gives me the courage to continue the story..

so please enjoy and stay tune :)

..

* * *

Chapter 17 "Hinata Uzumaki"

..

..

"No don't!" She squeals as Toneri took the liberty of pulling her undergarments down.

"Why would I? We have been married for two years and you never submit yourself to me, so please my love, give everything to me tonight." He pleaded.

"Even if you can have my body you would never have my heart Toneri, I swear I would live the rest of my life hating you for what you did! I would never stop hating you!" She yelled.

"Then so be it. Shout and scream as you want my love." Toneri said in a dark tone and as he is about to do his last deed the door suddenly opened and Katani, his security personnel came in rushing with sweat all over his forehead.

"Toneri-sama!:" Katani screamed and suddenly he froze at the scene in front of him so he quickly looks at the other side.

"Bastard! I told you not to interrupt me!" Toneri shouts angrily at Katani as he quickly pulls his pants up but still didn't get up to loosen Hanabi.

"But Toneri-sama, there are people trespassing the mansion. We don't know who they are but according to the security at the gate there were only a few of them." Katani informed with a radio on his hand.

"What?!" Toneri quickly pulled Hanabi's torn dress trying to hide some of her expose body though it may not work.

He let go of the weak Hanabi and quickly took Katani's radio "Who are those bastards?" he radioed the people guarding the gate "Kill them! Pulverized them! Torture them or do anything, don't show any mercy!" He yelled.

...

"hmmmm… that won't do." came the reply.

Toneri and Katani both frowned hearing a girls' voice while Orochimaru who just entered the room keeps his smug look as if he doesn't care what is happening.

Toneri on the other hand doesn't recall hiring female security personnel.

"Who is this?" He asked with intent to kill the person who just answered.

"Ohh..sorry but this is Hanabi.

"Hanabi?"

" Yap. I'm Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuga."

..

..

She was lying there completely broken and somewhat lifeless, but the sound of that girl on the radio, and her name had her to open her eyes.

..

..

"Hanabi Hyuga?" Toneri sounds puzzled. However that last name Hyuga rings a bell.

"Hyuga are one of the powerful clan in the nation, their estate exceeds even yours Toneri-sama." Orochimaru explains not leaving that smug look on his face.

..

"Ohhh.. We haven't met but we got business with you Toneri Otsutsuki. We are here to retrieve my sister. Hinata Uzumaki, She's a Hyuga before she marries my brother in law. You know him for sure."

Toneri holds the radio tightly and listens to what the girl in the radio is saying.

Why does he felt that this girl is taunting her?

"I believe you have her in that room, that's why my brother-in-law is in there to take her back. Ooppps! Watch out for the window."

"What?" and before Toneri could hear more from the girl on the radio, a loud crash from his window caught them in surprise.

Katane had to shield Toneri from the shattered glass.

A blonde tall man with a killing intent that even Katane who shielded him can't stop from trembling from the aura that this man is emitting.

"Naruto Uzumaki?!" He says his name.

..

..

* * *

..

Hearing that name had Hanabi to open her mouth.

She tries to move her aching and trembling body.

She wanted to speak out and call his name but no sound is coming from her mouth.

She wanted to call him, to know if it really was him who had made that shattered glass sound.

She wanted to know if what she heard was right, that Naruto is here and that he is here for her.

She tried to create even a single sound but nothing really came out.

It's like her body has been petrified until a warm hand had touched her face.

That warm hand, she know that warmth0.

Her body recognize that warm and gentle hand caressing her face and drying up her tears.

And then she feels the warm sheet covering her exposed body.

"I'm sorry Hinata. It's okay now, I am here for you."

That voice, She knows it, that voice belong to the man her heart knows of.

She can't talk but her happiness had been shown by her tears.

It's him, its Naruto, He is alive and he came for her, he came for Hinata.

"Get away from my wife!" came Toneri's command as Hinata could hear more footsteps coming from the door as more of Toneri's security personnel came rushing inside with handguns.

Hinata in fear from hearing the sound of more men in the room was shaken, but it all went away when she felt Naruto's warmth embracing her.

"It's okay he can't do anything to harm you." Naruto assured and he sense Hinata somehow relaxed and then she lost consciousness.

Seems like her body has been through some ordeal and Naruto can't almost control his self from getting wild.

But Hinata's safety first is his top priority. He would later had Toneri begging on his hand.

..

..

Toneri laughed at Naruto's word towards Hanabi, "Don't get cocky Naruto just because you are planning to use Hanabi's body as a shield that you can escape from here. "

Naruto did not answer but just eyed at him with those sharp and deadly eyes that he hated so much.

"Dont be stupid Naruto, hand over Hanabi and I will not let one single bullet in your body." He warned.

 _Damn those Akatsuki I thought they had killed and buried this bastard! How the hell is he here and alive?_

Naruto just continue on carrying Hanabi and did not speak of anything.

..

..

"Let go of Hanabi-sama!" Shouted one of Toneri's personnel as he point his gun towards Naruto.

"Don't shoot, He still has Hanabi." Toneri warned. "That's a devious move ha Naruto. Using Hanabi as a shie-

"Don't lump me with you Tokure." He said as he eyed only this bastard.

This bastard who he wanted to kill so much, to crush, to pulverized, this bastard who will be buried a thousand feet below the earth's surface after he will secure Hinata to safety.

He would never forgive this man for everything.

..

..

" _Dad! Listen you need to get out from here. That geezer is planning to kill you!"_ _Boruto yelled at him before he fainted from his wounds._

" _Naruto" Sasuke send a knowing look at Naruto as suddenly bullets from outside came inside the house._

 _Naruto in reflex carries Boruto's body and with Sasuke's reflex move is turning the sofa as a shield that he quickly rushed to hide from the sofa with Boruto and Ino._

 _Shikamaru then knock all the cabinets and the table for more shielding as Karin tossed guns to them as she still keeps on firing from the other side window._

' _What side?!" Shikamaru asked Karin, as Karin changed her magazine._

"2 oclock _" she said and then Shikamaru and Karin both fired at the said location._

" _arggghhh" Karin scream in pain as a bullet hit her in her left shoulder._

" _Karin-nee!" Naruto yelled seeing his cousin getting hit._

" _I'll take care of Boruto. "Ino said while keeps on putting pressure on Boruto's wound."_

 _Naruto quickly went into Karin's side shielding her from bullets and took her gun and sends fire._

"Don't stop _Naruto!" Shikamaru said and he quickly pulled Karin into safety._

 _A moment later everything came into quiet and Naruto and Shikamaru know that the one who tries to kill them had been surely apprehended by Sasuke. Who sneak at the back door to catch the gun man._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Damn it.." The woman said as blood came rushing from her torso as a fire shot was send from somewhere. But that was not enough to stop her from doing her job. So she disregards the pain and holds her beloved weapon again only to feel a gun pointing at her from behind._

" _Hmmmm… you are Konan of the Akatsuki." The man behind her said. And she knows that voice._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _So he sends assassins to finish me off ha." Naruto said as he helped Ino from bandaging the wound that Karin received._

" _I'm sorry Naruto, I should be punished. Orochimaru is a great friend of ours from the past and when he said that the job must carry right away that I didn't had second thought of making sure that if I got the target right. The name send was Nayumi Kaitoh and company who are doing illegal drugs inside that house. We were told to assassinate the target right away since the report stated that they were all high secured drug lords. I'm sorry, normally we would double check all reports that are send to us before taking action but then it was Orochimaru who asked for our assistance that we immediately believe in what he said. I almost killed you. I'm sorry, I'm sure Nagato won't be happy if he hears about this." Konan said with her usual poker face. That somehow make Naruto and the others think if she is really regretful and sorry._

" _It's alright now Konan, nobody died though you and Karin-nee got hurt in the process."_

" _I'm fine, don't worry about me." Karin said. "Sasuke"_

" _Oi, it was Naruto who was worried about you not Sasuke." Shikamaru commented which earn him a deadly stare from Karin._

" _However." Naruto continued. "By what happen just now I had an idea on what we would do next against that bastard."_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

"I'm surprised that you are alive, truly you are someone to reckon with." Toneri said chuckling. "Looks like you are hard to kill ha Naruto''

"Yeah, but that will be easy to do to you."

And in an instance all Toneri's security personnel engaged in s fight from a group of people who sneak in from behind, above the ceiling and from the broken window.

"What-"Toneri was in shock as his personnel were quickly unarmed by the people who just arrived. Just who the hell are these people?

"You took away my wife from me, you staged her death for 13 years, you took away my family, you staged Himawari's accident, killed those people who knows of your secret, trying to kill Tamaki who took good care of Hinata, tries to assassinate me and then this. You tried to violate my Hinata. I would never forgive you even in hell." Naruto said with a fiery eyes that speaks of killing Toneri right there and then.

"Such accusation without basis, I should be the one who would kill you from trespassing and accusing of Hanabi as this Hinata you had-

"I had all the evidence I needed. Boruto and Himawari's DNA is match with mine, Himawari's hospital bill which you paid 2 years ago will be return to you as she was admitted in my own hospital, as the heiress to her father's fortune then that would be free of charge."

And suddenly the room rained with money as Sasuke Uchiha came walking inside the office and throws it all over the room.

"Nevertheless, you staged her accident am I correct? You send the Akatsuki two years ago to do it, but of course the Akatsuki 2 years ago were all bunch of heartless assassins before I meet them, I have you know that the Akatsuki leader Nagato is my long distant relative. Therefore that would not be a surprise why they send you a false report of my death as you send them false information as well."

Toneri eyed the smiling Orochimaru who is standing so calmly at the side. How come this bastard did not tell him?

"I was about to tell you that information but you shut me out so I did not bother to spell it to you." Orochimaru smiled slyly at him that he wished to strangle him right there.

"Gladly my friend Kiba was on time on saving Tamaki-san." Naruto continues. "Boruto, who got hurt in the process to come and send me a warning is fine and stubbornly came with us tonight. Of course after knowing everything I could not sit by and wait for another morning to take my wife. I will never forgive you Tonuki."

..

"Sasuke." Naruto calls out to the man who is now standing beside him, eyes looking at Hinata. "Please take Hinata out to safety. I don't want her to hear what will happen next." He asked.

Sasuke slowly carries the unconscious body of Hinata and when it seems like his eyes caught something and understood what happen to Hinata that Naruto can see the Uchiha eyes that turns red when angered.

"Sasuke, I'll be the one to do it." He said trying to calm Sasuke even though he himself can barely stand it. "Hinata's safety is top priority." He said.

"I understand." Sasuke said while still emitting a dark aura.

Naruto knows how Sasuke is fighting the urge to kill Toneri.

He carries Hinata and went passed Toneri who look at the passing Sasuke with anger.

"You will regret this Naruto." Toneri said looking at his security personnel who are now at the mercy of the hands of Naruto's company. "I have you've known that I am th-"

But he could not finish it as Naruto's fist landed on his stomach and in a split second another fist on his cheek.

A swift kick had sends him feet away and had him landed on the shattered broken glass.

It pierced through his skin and flesh.

He eyed Naruto but only look at him with fear.

This man, suddenly turn into a monster in his eyes.

He is cold, dark and his eyes look at him like his existence is a mere parasite to him.

Naruto grab him on his collar and send him flying on the other side of the room but before he landed Naruto had send him at least 8 punches on his body.

He then grabbed his shirt again and he tossed him once more and when he landed Naruto break his back bone with his knee.

Pain and agony is what he felt. He can't believe it.

So it was not a just a rumour that says about the fighting skill of this guy. He can't even move to fight back. And he don't like this, he don't like how this how Naruto would look at him.

"Oi don't go dying on me. I'm not yet done with you." Naruto coldly said and grabs Toneri's head with his large and strong hand.

"I'll make you pay for the 13 years you brought pain to our family."

And Toneri's eyes grows wide as a kick was send to his side and ended him stumbling towards his office table where his emergency remote were placed.

"Then let us all go to hell then." He said and silently even when in pain his hand went and took the remote placed on his table.

"ohhh…you're sly, you wanted to send off the bomb planted on this mansion." Orochimaru said while still keeping his cool.

"Shut up!" Toneri yelled at him. "Why don't we finish our fight in hell ha Naruto?" Toneri challenged Naruto as he raised his remote. "If I press this green button then the bomb will set its timer but if I press the red one then the bomb will be set off right away and we all die together." He laughed like a maniac.

"hmmmm…yeah that would be great Toreri."

"Its Toneri you bastard you intentionally had say my name wrong!" Toneri yelled and pressed the green button. "5 minutes" he said.

"Since you only wish for you and me to die together then I would ask my friends to go out and leave." Naruto said seriously his eyes still look at Toneri like before.

"Oi Naruto." Kiba speak out. "This is not part of our plan, we came here together then we should leave this place together."

"Kiba!" Shikamaru stopped Kiba and signalled for him to go with him and Sai as they took the guys they just knock off on their back.

..

..

"Shikamaru you're an idiot. We are leaving Naruto" Kiba angrily shouted while he run behind Shikamaru and Sai while he carries three unconscious guy

"Don't be dumb Kiba." Shikamaru said back.

"He is always been dumb, I wonder maybe it's because he doesn't have a girlfriend that's why." Sai teased.

"Shut up!"

"Kiba, Naruto did not send us away so we could run for our life but instead he wanted us to save all of them." Shikamaru said and then stopped at the guy they just knocked out before. "Looks like we need to carry more people."

"Ara." Kiba exclaimed as he point at a young servant girl who peak from a room.

..

..

"So heroic." Orochimaru complimented towards Naruto, by which Naruto only had send him a side glance.

"I wonder if that would be an enough time for your friends though." Toneri said. "Orochimaru, you should go and save yourself."

"Nah! I like to see how this all end." Orochimaru said amusingly.

"You're stupid." Toneri said directly towards Orochimaru. "Just like how stupid this man is." Toneri eyed Naruto.

"ahh… I get that a lot." Naruto said. "So are you going to do it or what?" Naruto said seriously.

"Do you think I'm just making this up? I would really do it Naruto." Toneri said angrily. "If I can't have Hanabi then I will make sure that neither of us can have her. So you say goodb—- _what the!"_ He suddenly can't move his hands and then a hand out from the shadow took the remote away from him.

"I told you that my stubborn son is with us tonight." Naruto proudly said as Boruto came into view holding the remote which he took away from Toneri.

"heh! Piece of cake." Boruto proudly say. "Sneaking is my forte after all." He grins at his father and they look at the man who stood behind Toneri. "Uncle Neji thanks for teaching me that style."

The man called Neji smiled at Boruto. "You are a Hyuga after all, so that style would surely be a piece of cake."

"You two get along well." Naruto complimented.

"Well Uncle Neji is cool." Boruto eyes sparkled. "But you are much cooler Dad. Tossing the geezer like that and beat him all out."

"oi, oi, you two should be aware that the bomb has been set and you only have 2 minutes left before everything on this place fall." Orochimaru warned.

"I'm aware of that." Naruto said and went near the petrified Toneri. "I'll be carrying this bastard, Please take good care of Boruto for me Neji."

"What? Naruto… you… "

Neji hold his tongue as he saw something in Naruto's eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea Tomoku." He said to Toneri. "I don't want you dead yet because I want you to suffer every day for what you did in prison. And mind you, you will be living in hell on that place dattebayo." Naruto said and carried Toneri on his back.

Neji went beside Boruto to aid him in case.

"Oi Orochimaru, you coming or what?" Naruto asked the sly looking fella whose been watching everything. He knows him due to him being a friend of his late godfather Jiraiya.

"Go on ahead I will be fine." Orochimaru said with a sly smile on his face.

'Ahh..alright..I'll take good care of Mitsuki for you." Naruto said and swiftly like how he came in through the window that he swiftly went out through it followed by Neji who is holding Boruto.

And then

A loud booommmmm covered the mansion, as fast as it could the fire devours everything on it.

..

..

"We got everybody out." Shikamaru announced as he sees Naruto, Neiji and Boruto running towards them. He eyed the figure in Naruto's back.

"I see you haven't killed that bastard."

"That would be too easy dattebayo." Naruto calmly said and throws Toneri to Kiba.

"Better have this man be place inside the car before the other Hyuga sees him." Kiba suggested.

"Hinata?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Sasuke rushed her to the hospital with Ino." Sai answered.

"You guys can I asked you to take good care of things here?" Naruto asked the group. "Boruto, Neji and I need to rush where Hinata is"

"You really don't have to ask that just go. Hinata needs you." Shikamaru replied.

"We'll take things from here, with yours and the Hyuga's connection it won't be hard to cover things up." Sai added as he looks at the people working from both the Hyuga and Uzumaki company helps each other carrying the water hose to put out the fire.

"You guys, I can't really express how I much I-"

" Alright we get it already, if you want to express your gratitude try increasing our salary to 80%" Kiba joked and gives his big thumbs up to the getting emotional Naruto.

"That's cunning Kiba." Shikamaru teased.

"Girlfriend less needs more money to woo some woman, guess we need to consider that." Sai added earning a frown from Kiba.

"I'm really am grateful to you all" Naruto firmly said amidst of the laughed he shared with the group from what Sai had said.

Neiji motion for Naruto and Boruto to follow him to the car in waiting.

"Go for it Naruto!" The guys cheered.

Naruto beam a smile as he looks at the young miniature version of his self.

Boruto raised his fist to him.

"You did it Dad!"

He smiled and bump his fist to Borutos'

"Lets go see your mom now."

* * *

..

Next chapter will be posted on the 20th of April or perhaps earlier than that

I still have to make a new chapter for the other story entitled "He is in love with you believe it"

So please stay tune..

and dont forget to leave your review :)

-Admin FUJI


	18. Chapter 18

_Let me start of by saying I'm so sorry for updating the chapter late_

 _I thought I would enjoy a 2 months' worth of vacation and stuff and then surprisingly my name was listed to be part of different seminars and trainings and etc._

 _I got no chance of saying NO to the higher ups in the government._

 _Not to brag but I was chosen to represent our City for the nonstop seminars and trainings I'll take part into. Which is good for my upcoming promotion… hihihi.._

 _But I'll sure to make time to continue this story. I will not let this story to be forgotten and worst dropped. No I won't be doing that._

 _It makes my heart full of joy whenever I read reviews and personal messages. So I plan to reply to some of the reviews.._

 _-Admin FUJI_

* * *

 _Chapter 18 "A Family"_

..

 _Ohhh it's her right?_

 _Yap it's her_

 _She's the Hyuga heiress and the wife of that billionaire Uzumaki._

 _Wahhh I'm so envious,_

 _She's really pretty_

 _Yeah,that Hinata Hyuuga is so pretty_

 _She's Hinata Uzumaki now_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

That's right, she is Hinata Uzumaki. She is married to her first love Naruto Uzumaki.

That part.. At least that part.. She can recall it…

at least that part of her being called Hinata Uzumaki echoes to her…

but how can she regain all those she had lost?

* * *

Booooooommmmmmmmmmm!

She gasped and tries to get up but she couldn't move her body...

And then she felt it.

She felt that different warmth of a hand caressing her face.

She's familiar of that touch as well, but she's sure that it's not Naruto.

It's gentle and warm but she can't recall whose touch is it.

"It's alright, you don't have to panic. You are safe now Hinata." came a man's voice.

"We are almost at the hospital don't worry Hinata." A woman's voice assured her.

"Who-who are you?" She asked even if her voice is kind of hoarse. "Whe-Wheres Naruto-kun?"

..

"Naruto is on his way here." The man answered.

"I-I need Naruto." She pleaded and grabs the hand that is near her reach. "Please." She pleaded. Toneri is a dangerous guy and thus it scares her to think what he might do to Naruto.

She needs to see Naruto right away, she needs to feel his touch again, she needs to hear his voice calling her Hinata again and again, she needs to feel his presence, and she needs him to say so many things to her.

"Is he with Toneri? Please tell Naruto that I don't want to go back to Toneri! Tell him I only want to be with him!" she cried as she took a good hold at the mans' hand

..

..

..

Seeing her like this, is worst than the time she cried for him after his family got massacre.

And he promised to himself he would never allow Hinata to cry but then he failed to keep that promise.

He caressed her face and wipes away her tears.

"Don't worry, Naruto won't ever leave you Hinata. He will make sure of that. After all you and him made a vow during your wedding day. That vow has never been broken."

..

..

His word had made her calm…just who is this person?

It seems like he is familiar of her.

She wanted to remember this voice…just who is this.

..

..

..

"Don't beat yourself from remembering it will all come one step at a time." He said as if he is reading what's in her mind. "I just-" and he couldn't finished what he had to say as the ambulance came to a stop and the door was opened.

He let go of Hinata's hand as the medical team carries her inside the hospital.

His heart he doesn't want to let go of her hand though, the warmth coming from Hinata always calm his nerves ever since he remembered being dependent on her for it.

"I'll see the examination on her myself." Ino informed Sasuke as she went inside the ward where Hinata was brought for a check-up.

She signalled the other doctors to help her.

Sasuke just give her a nod and stood frozen in the middle of the hallway as he eyed the hand that Hinata held.

..

* * *

Ino took a short glance at Sasuke before she finally enters the ward. She sighed as she knows what the man is feeling right now.

She once fell in love with Sasuke before she meet Sai in the past, its one feeling that is based on her admiration for his looks and coolness. The reason why she gives up on her feelings with Sasuke aside from falling in love with Sai after that was that she knows Sasuke's devotion to Hinata.

She can't fight it so instead of holding her feelings for him she had given up on him. The only one who didn't given up on Sasuke was Sakura, her bestfriend Sakura fell in love with Sasuke so much that even when she knows that Sasuke is still lingering feelings for Hinata when he asked her out that she blindly accepted.

Right now Ino knows that nobody can't heal those heartaches from these couple but only them. Sai had always reprimanded her not to get in between and let the couple settle their feelings and emotions but since when will it be?

..

..

* * *

"She's okay now but still shaken, we will move her to the VIP room now." Ino informed Sasuke . "She's conscious so would you like to talk to her again?"

"No." came a short reply.

"Sa-

"It's better that way, I don't want her to beat herself just to remember me." Sasuke coldly said.

Ino throws a friendly punched on Sasuke's shoulder. "I know how you feel but you can't keep that up Sasuke-kun. Hinata needs us. She needs her best friend."

"She needs Naruto." Sasuke replied right away and he left.

"Sasuke-" Ino called but the Uchiha continues to walk away.

"Yamanaka-sensei, the patient is in the VIP room and she is looking for you." The nurse attending Hinata informed her.

..

..

* * *

 _It's better if she won't remember who I am._

He keeps repeating those words in his mind.

 _She doesn't have to remember a person like me._

He was on that thought when all of a sudden a hysterical man with blonde hair, blue eyes bumps into him.

"Sasuke!

"Naruto!"

"Hinata? Where's Hinata?!" He shouted.

"Relax dobe! Your wife is okay." Sasuke answered as Naruto looks like having a panic attack.

"Sasuke-ojisan!" Both Himawari and Boruto exclaims as they came running together with Hanabi and Neiji who just nod at him as a greeting.

"Everything is fine now, your mother is okay." He smiled at the children. "You guys better hurry."

The kids smiled and quickly runs together with Neiji and Hanabi .

Sasuke eyed Naruto who looks at him sincerely.

"Dad?" Boruto called for Naruto seeing he was standing there frozen as if having a staring contest with Sasuke.

"You kids go on ahead with your uncle." Naruto commanded.

"Eh? But aren't you the one who wish to see mom more?" Boruto reason out.

Naruto did not respond, Himawari who seems to understand what's going on didn't say anything just like the watchful Hanabi.

"Boruto, let's go. They have something important to talk about." Neiji said almost like a whisper to Boruto.

"You better follow right away." Boruto said and left.

..

..

..

* * *

"What?" Sasuke asked acting annoyed at Naruto's stare. "You should be there for Hinata now."

Naruto eyed the ground and close the gap between them to let his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Teme, Arigatou."

"Stop it dobe, you-

"Let me do the talking will you?" Naruto asked.

"I know how you feel for Hinata a long time ago, I know how you deeply cared and loved her. I may not know the story between the connection that you two have before you transferred to Konoha but I know how you deeply feel for her that you are going to give up everything to make her happy. I know how it is that you even have to push her away from you so you could give us a chance, so you could help me realize my feelings for her back then. I'm sorry that I understand all of these very late. Sasuke, you've been there for us since the start, for me and for Hinata. That's why don't run away."

Sasuke stiffen a little as he understands the word 'run away' and what Nauto mean for it.

"Don't run after all of those. You are a part of our life, so I don't want you to run. Don't run away from me, don't run away from Hinata and especially never run away from Sakura. I know what she meant for you, so don't run Sasuke."

..

..

..

* * *

"Mama!"

Hinata quickly opens her arms as soon as she heard those words.

"Uwah.. Here they are." Ino happily announces as she took a few steps away from Hinata's hospital bed.

"Himawari! Boruto!" Hinata hugged her children in between her sobs.

"I'm glad you two are alright. I got scared that something bad might happen. You're not hurt anywhere aren't you Boruto? How about you Hima-chan?" she worriedly asked while still having the two kids in her arms.

Somehow she feel so nostalgic feeling how grown up her babies have become.

"We're fine mom, really we are!" Boruto replied.

"It's more fine now that everything has ended. Neh Boruto nii?"

"Yes Himawari and especially that we finally have our Dad." Boruto happily exclaimed.

Hinata blushed as soon as the kids mention the word dad.

"By dad you mean Naruto-kun right? You kids know?"

"Yap! Our DNA had match. Dad is so amazing Mom!" Boruto praised. "He is really awesome."

"And he is quite handsome too." Himawari giggled making Hinata blushed even more and her heart had been pounding by just hearing his name.

"You two seems to know a lot."

"Yeah the uncles have told us quite a lot about Dad, especially uncle Neiji and Aunt Hanabi" Himawari exclaimed.

"Neiji? Hanabi?" Hinata repeated and then she heard someone gasping while the other one seems like reprimanding the other not to make any noise.

..

..

"I told you to be quiet Nii-san, Onee-sama needs her moments with the kids before us" Hanabi cried softly at Neiji who is shaking beside her.

"I can't stop it." Neiji cried.

..

..

Both Boruto and Himawari giggled at the sight of their aunt and uncle who were inside the room the entire time but choose to stay quiet to give them time with their mother.

"Mama, your sister Aunt Hanabi and cousin Uncle Neiji are here. They are your family."Himawari happily exclaimed.

Hinata gasped hearing the word family.

That word…

How she long for it..

For 13 years in her heart she long for her family to come and get her.

She never stopped praying that someday, wishing, longing and wanting for them to come.

"Onee-sama."

"Hinata"

And before Hinata tries to get up arms were thrown at her in a tight embrace.

"You're alive! I'm so glad you were alive Onee-sama" Hanabi exclaimed. "I don't care if you forgot who I am, as long as I can hug my sister like this."

"I failed to protect you all those years Hinata, I ask for your forgiveness." Neiji cried while still remain frozen to where he was standing.

..

..

She can't utter a word all she ever did was to cry as she hugged the woman who introduces herself as her sister Hanabi. How ironic that name was the name used by her for so many years.

She cried even louder when she felt another warmth of touch from the man who introduces his self as her cousin Neiji.

Their warmth, she loves all the warmth they are giving her.

..

"I need to contact Uncle Hiashi right away. He was kept in the dark for a while about the news of you being alive due to his health issue." Neiji, while holding Hinata's hand announces as he slowly calms his nerve and he stopped from crying.

"Hiashi?" Hinata repeated.

"His our father." Hanabi answered as she let go of Hinata and closely looks at her sister's face.

"Our father?" Hinata shakingly repeated.

"Yes, and he will be delighted to hear this. But not just Uncle Hiashi but the entire clan will be delighted of this news."

"The entire Konoha will be delighted to hear this." Ino added as she playfully hugged Boruto and Himawari.

"Ahmmm… ano" Hinata nervously started, her eyes were swollen from crying too much. "Gomen, I still can't recall any of you." She sobbed. "I wanted to remember but I can't. Forgive me for not remembering my family and friends. Forgive me for causing you all troubles. I'm so happy knowing that I do have a family, but at the same time I feel bad for not remembering you. I'm sorry"

"Onee-sa-" Hanabi who tries to console the crying woman was stopped by Neiji.

..

..

* * *

She cried, she sobbed and it pains her that her tears aren't enough to express how she really feels. It's a mixed feeling for her.

Ino said that she needed to rest so she can think of everything afterwards but she just can't go back to sleep as she is afraid that everything that happens might be taken away from her if she do that.

She's scared that everything that happens might turn out to be a dream.

A dream in which her family had found her, a dream in which she is free from Toneri, she doesn't want to lost it again, the warmth she felt from various people.

She stopped crying as she can feel that the people that surround her seem like to have gone.

Neiji, Hanabi, Ino , Boruto and even Himawari's presence seems to have vanished.

Was it just a dream?

She quickly stood up and about to call her childrens' name when she sense that familiar presence.

"Hinata." He called her name.

She gasped and tears streams in her eyes knowing that he is here.

"N—naruto-kun?" she called and before she could take a step she was wrapped in a very strong arms.

His scent, his built and his presence, all of those are enough to calm her down, all of those are enough to make her realize that everything is real, it's not just a dream.

It's amazing how Naruto could do this magic to her.

"I finally found you my Hinata." He whispers on her ears that sent a thousand of lightning sensation in her entire body.

Hinata can sense that he is crying. She can feel his trembling body. "Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry…I'm sorry.." He repeated in between his cries.

"I'm sorry for not coming right away for you, I'm sorry that I did not listen to you that night and we even had an argument. If I wasn't a jerk back then then maybe you didn't have to push yourself to drive away from Konoha."

She listened in shock and in confusion. So they had an argument that had her to drive away before the accident that Toneri had told her. But what were they fighting about? She could not ask. Especially that Naruto continues to cry.

"I'm sorry that you had to experience many hardships! I'm sorry that you had to lost your sight and memory!, I'm such an incompetent person. I couldn't even protect what is precious to me."

"Na-Naruto-kun." She hugged him back tightly and with tears in her eyes as she smile. "I still don't remember anything from my past. I'm confused at what you were saying but one thing I can recall is that I am Hinata Uzumaki and that I am married to you. That would be an enough memory for me."

Naruto hold her tighter than before.  
"You're always like this Hinata , always been the kind and understanding one. That's why I love you so much. I love you that I feel like dying when you left, I love you so much that it hurt that I had to wake up every day for the past 13 years without you by my side… I love you so much that it hurt me to know what you might have been through all these years..so please Hinata, please let me take all those pain away from you…and don't ever ever leave me Hinata."

Her heart could not take it anymore. Hearing him saying those words to her, having him on her arms shaken, trembling.

This warm had her heart to cry out loud.

"You might not remember everything yet, so let's take it slowly alright? I know that your memory will be back soon, and if not then let's make new memories. You, me, Himawari and Boruto. Let's make memories as a family."

She smiled hearing those words. "Okay." She replied.

"Welcome back Hinata"

A gentle and warm hand caressed her face and before she knew it a warm lips touched her lips.

Naruto was gentle maybe because he doesn't want her to be scared if he just kissed her roughly.

His lips..ohhhh she is so familiar with this lips.. in her heart she missed this lips so much so her hands find its way to Naruto's back and then through his hair and she pulled Naruto to her giving him the permission to deepen the kiss.

Of course that had taken Naruto quite a surprise at first but sensing that Hinata seems to be relaxed while she wishes to deepen the kiss that she even open her mouth to give him more access to it that Naruto can't help but be over joyed…

Perhaps Hinata's brain can't recall him but her body does.

..

"ohhh come on at least you two should know that there are kids who are watching you." came Boruto's blunt announcement.

Naruto and Hinata were stoned and quickly stopped from kissing.

Naruto looks at Boruto and Himawari who were standing at the end of the bed.

"Oi Nii-chan..You should not speak out like that now they stopped." Himawari angrily shouted at Boruto who just shrugged.

"I thought your Aunt had taken you outside dattebayo?" Naruto was embarrassed knowing his teenage children were there to see it.

"Boruto, Himawari" Hinata called the two gently and the two immediately came beside Hinata.

" I know you two know about this but can I still do the honor of introducing your father to you?'' Hinata asked while blindly stares at Naruto.

Naruto looks lovingly at Hinata with a hint of sadness. His heart ache seeing these blind eyes, He swear he will do everything he can to fix her eyes.

Himawari and Boruto looks at each other and they both shared a grin as they both touch their mothers' hand.

"Yes Mom" they both answered, making Hinata's eyes teary again.

"Boruto-kun, Hima-chan. I'm sorry for giving you two so much hardship for this past 13 years, I know it's hard growing with a blind mother and not knowing who your father was, but still you two grows smarter and stronger each single day. Thank you so much for being my children"

"But you won't suffer anymore, since your father had found us." Hinata held Naruto's hand and brought it to Boruto's and Himawari. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, He is your father. The man who will protect you both from today's onward." She smiled happily amidst of the overflowing tears in her eyes.

Naruto gently wipes Hinata's tears away.

"Boruto, Himawari." Naruto continued. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am your stupid and idiot old man who failed to be called father." Naruto cried.

"papa?"

"Dad?"

"Na-Naruto kku—n?"

"For 13 years you all struggle because I wasn't there, if you two can accept me as your father, I will gladly fill in the 13 lost years of sadness with happiness. I will do my best to be the best father for you two, I will fill in all the time lost for us. So please accept me as your father." He gently bowed at them and still holds their hands, not wanting to let go. "Same thing goes for you Hinata, please accept me as your husband."

Hinata smiled lovingly hearing those words from Naruto while Boruto and Himawari shed tears hearing Naruto's words. They wrap their arms to him.

"I love you Hinata, I love you Boruto! I love you Himawari." Naruto cried and warmly embraced his lost treasures tightly, lovingly, not wanting to ever let them go.

He swear he will never let them go.

They are his life, they are his everything.

"Finally we are together!" Himawari exclaimed happily.

"And we won't be separated again right?" Boruto added.

"Right!" Both Hinata and Naruto answered firmly.

..

..

* * *

"I told you Hima right.. Dad promised to bring us back together dattebasa. Dad was so cool if only you could have seen it Hima-chan."

"ehhhh really nii-san?"

"Yeah Dad went wooooosssshhhhh and pakkkkkkk!"

"oi..oi don't exaggerate it dattebayo!" Naruto laughed as he guided Hinata to lay on the bed as he can feel that she is still weak.

"Naruto?" Hinata clutch Naruto's sleeves.

Somehow Naruto knows what she meant by clutching his sleeve so he gently give a slight kiss on her forehead enough to make Hinata calm again.

"It's alright; He won't be able to lay his hand on you again, ever."

..

Hinata felt relaxed and she smiled happily. "Thank you Naruto-kun"

..

..

"Ara.. I wish I could not disturb your catching up moment but Hinata needed to rest and so as you guys as well." Ino said as she came back inside the room. "I already called to send extra pillows and sheets since I know that this night will be the first night you guys will be sleeping as a family." Ino warmly smiled at them.

"Thanks Ino." Naruto said.

"Thank you Aunt Ino" the twin both said in unison.

Ino looked at the blind woman and she smiled as she touched her hand.

"Welcome back Hinata."

"Thank you Ino-san."

"You should be able to rest now that Naruto, Boruto and Himawari are here. Tomorrow prepare yourself for the entire gang to greet you."

"Gang?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"hihi that's how Ino refers to our friends." Naruto answered.

"hihihi… I'll go ahead and meet them before they barge in here like animals.'' Ino informed Naruto. "Hanabi will come with me. Neiji is contacting Tenten and Hiashi-san"

"Okay" Naruto nodded.

Ino made a hands gesture towards Naruto by which only the two of them knows. Naruto smiled and softly said. "He'll come around Ino." He replied.

"Naruto-kun? Ino-san? Can I ask something?" Hinata called softly.

"Hmmm?" Naruto gently caressed Hinata's cheek and lean closely to her so he can hear what she wanted to say.

Ino smiled happily looking at how sweet the just reunited couple once again.

But when Hinata asked them the question she felt awkward to answer so she let Naruto to handle it.

"The person that brought me here, Where is he?"

..

..

Stay tune for the next chapter :)

* * *

I decided to send a respond in here to those who leave their reviews.

I'm sorry if I cant respond to some :(

HeyNinjaaa - Thank you for appreciating the story. I was overwhelmed when you said you felt lucky to stumble upon my story. I hope youll like this chapter :)..

magicofantasy - My biggest fan since day 1. Thank you so much :)

jenuzumaki - Toneri's name can be difficult to remember (in Naruto's perspective.. hihihihi :)

Hinata's eyes to be fix is something I'm thinking right now. I mean I need to think creatively on how she can regain her eyesight! Oppsss spoiler alert...hihihihihi.. Thank your for your review :)

NarHina - I felt it too but somehow I think I should not prolonged it. I mean Naruto suffered too much so I guess I have to bless him with happiness so I intended one chapter to solve the conflict against Toneri. hihihi .. Thank you so much for your support :)

Avery Datukon - Hi dude... Yap I dont have any plans on dropping it..hihi I hope youll stick till the end as well... :)

hima21 - Thank your for asking me to continue the story. Reviews like yours gives me the hype to finish my story. Thank you!

Hinanaru for eva - Thank you for loving the story. I love you as well.. :)

To all the Guests... Thank you for loving the story :) you are all my inspiration. So please continue to support me through leaving reviews. :)

-Admin FUJI


End file.
